


When revenge comes knocking

by wrestlingfanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother Love, Brotherhood, Implied mental health issue, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Suspense, Thriller, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfanatic/pseuds/wrestlingfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is sucked up into the wicked world of sex, drug and rock & roll and he loves everything about it. When he wakes up in a hotel room next to a dead girl’s body, he freaks out and has no choice but to call his big brother Roman for help. What is he willing to do to get Seth out of trouble, once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the WWE superstar. What I do own though, are the original characters and the crazy lives they live in my imagination. The title is based on the lyrics of the song Breaking point from Bullet for my Valentine.
> 
> Mention of drug uses in chapter #1 and chapter #15 only
> 
> All flashback will be written in italic.

Seth was sitting at the bar with his fourth beer in his hand. The music was loud and he could feel the bass pumping through his entire body. It was a shitty bar with shitty people dancing and laughing out loud. In front of him were two empty shots that he just drank to forget how miserable his life was. He loved to party, he really did, but there was always this moment every night where he was so depressed that he was doubting everything about himself. He knew he was due for a line but he had to wait for Randy since he was the one supplying the cocaine. After that, everything would be alright. When he finally saw his friend coming back with two beautiful girls, a grin lighten up his face. Cocaine and chicks, his life was now perfect again. No more depression for him tonight, he was planning on having a very good time from now on.

“Look who I found.” Randy said as he passed his arms around both girls’ shoulders. “These are the girls I was talking about earlier. Meet Cassie and Sandy. Girls, meet my good friend Seth.”

The girls giggled as they shook his hand but Seth only had eyes for Cassie. Randy had talked so much about how beautiful and sexy she looked and he was happy to see that it was not lying.

“Go get something to drink.” Randy said to them. “Take anything you want and tell the barman to put it on my bill.”

As they were heading toward the bar, both guys turned to look at their asset and they were pretty fine.

“What took you so long?” Seth asked when his friend discretely gave him a little bag full of his favorite white powder.

“I had to wait for them. Sandy had texted me that they were on their way but you know how girls are. Always telling you they’re ready when they didn’t even take their shower yet. I was waiting for them outside.”

“Dude, you could’ve told me, I would’ve waited with you. This bar is so freaking depressing, I was about to drink myself to death.”

“I think Cassie might be the right girl for you. Believe me, you’ll feel alive with her.”

“Where did you meet her anyway?” Seth asked, surprised that Randy never really talked about her before today.

Randy didn’t have the time to answer that the girls were back with both a colorful drink in their hand. Chicks drinks as Seth called them. Cassie sat next to him while Sandy was standing near Randy. It was obvious who was going to end up with who and it made Seth very happy to win the jackpot. The other girl was very beautiful, but Cassie was more his type of girl. Long dark straight hair floating down her back, big blue eyes and very, very big boobs. Probably fake but very attractive. He just couldn’t stop staring at them as they were nearly getting out of her white V-neck shirt.

“So…” Cassie said, snapping Seth out of his contemplation. “You want to dance?”

Seth hated to dance but if he wanted to fuck her tonight, he had no choice but to do everything she would ask him. The last thing he wanted was to upset her, so he nodded as he thought to himself that he could at least get to grab her ass while they were on the dance floor. He put his beer on the bar as the girl took his hand to lead him between the other dancers. The first thing she did was to rub herself on him and he had to admit that he loved the way she was moving. He didn’t mind shaking himself to the beat as long as she kept doing what she was doing.

******************************************************************************

They were dancing for fifteen minutes when Seth finally got to kiss her. They were making out in the middle of the dance floor like they were all alone in the bar. Neither of them cared about the people around them. His hands were everywhere on her and she was moaning her pleasure in his mouth. He grabbed her hand to lead her to the bathroom and he locked the door as she was leaning on the wall in a very sexy way. He bit his lip as he looked at her hot body. He brought her here to have sex with her but it was not the only reason. He wanted his cocaine so bad and he couldn’t stop thinking about it since Randy gave it to him.

“Do you mind?” he asked as he took out his little bag out of his pocket.

“Of course not.”

Seth smiled and pressed his body on hers as he violently sucked on her lower lip. He opened the bag and was about to pour some on top of his hand when she stopped him. She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her light-pink lace bra.

“Have you ever tried it on a girl’s breast?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

“Never”

“Well… it’s your lucky day.”

Seth smiled as he poured a line on her. After he wiped the extra powder around his nose, he kissed Cassie passionately.

“Do you share?” she asked.

“You want some?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Seth smiled and told her that he would love to share. He loved when his chicks were wild and Cassie was just that. She was to perfect fit for him. After they were both done with their line, it was time to get this party started. Unfortunately for them, they were interrupted by someone who was knocking on the door.

“Get out of there.” they heard a man shout.

Cassie giggled in Seth’s neck as he sighed, annoyed by that dude. He was about to get laid and he hated to be interrupted. He opened the door and came face-to-face with a giant guy. Seth was tall, but that man was a monster compared to him. His long black beard was disgusting and his stare was scary. But Seth was high, very high and when he was in that state, nothing could scare him.

“What’s your fucking problem?” he asked the man as he looked straight in his eyes.

“There are people here need the bathroom so you’ll have to take your skank somewhere else!”

Seth was about to jump in his face but Randy got between them just in time.

“Let it go man, it’s not worth causing a scene.”

“You’re lucky that Randy stopped Seth from beating the crap out of you.” Cassie shouted to the big guy. “He would’ve made you regret being born.”

“Really?” he asked as he grabbed her arm, hurting her.

Seth told him to let her go and he was about to punch him in the face but Randy stopped him. He gently asked the big guy to let Cassie go and apologize for his two friends. The man mumbled something that Seth didn’t understand and finally let go of her. Seth passed his arm around his chick’s shoulders and led her outside of the bar.

“Are you OK?” Cassie asked.

He was so stone that he had trouble focusing on where he was going.

“Yeah… I think I’m fine…” Seth answered, trying to fight the dizziness. “The cocaine was not as good as usual.”

“I feel good. You want to go somewhere so that we could finish what we started?”

He nodded as Cassie gently kissed his cheek. She took her phone out of her pocket to call a cab. After she was done, she put it back in her purse and pushed Seth on the wall behind him as he wrapped his arms around her tiny sexy waist, kissing every naked part of her body.

******************************************************************************

Seth slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. His head was hurting so much and his mouth was so dry that he had trouble to swallow. He turned his head to the left to look around and thought to himself that he had no idea where he was. It looked like a hotel room but he didn’t remember booking one. The last thing that came to his mind was getting in a cab with that chick. He even had trouble remembering her name. Seth groaned as he rubbed his forehead to stop the aching. He closed his eyes and rolled on his right side when he felt something wet and sticky under him.

“What the fuck.” he shouted as he opened his eyes.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Cassie was lying down naked on her back, her skin white as snow. Her eyes were wide open, her lips were blue and the blood had already dried around the big red slit she had on her throat. Seth freaked out and moved away from Cassie so quick that he fell off the bed, hurting his back on the floor. He was breathing hard and his heart was pumping a hundred miles an hour as he tried to understand what the hell was going on. On the nightstand, there were two lines of cocaine that weren’t finished, as if they stopped in the middle on it.

“Cassie?” he asked with a shaky voice, even though he knew that she wasn’t going to answer.

There was too much blood on the bed and with the expression on her face, it was obvious that she was dead. Seth tried to remember anything about the end of the night but he couldn’t. He clasped his hands together to stop them from shaking but every part of his body was uncontrollable. He was in shock and his anxiety was at its highest. He tried to breathe slowly but his lungs just wouldn’t listen to his brain and his chest was going up and down at a fast pace. He had no idea if he was the one who killed her or if she killed herself right in front of him. He would’ve tried to stop her if that was the case wouldn’t he? He looked around to find a knife but there was nothing unusual in the room except for the amount of red fluid everywhere. Seth found his clothes on the floor and both his pants and shirt were soaked. He searched his pocket to find his phone, but it wasn’t there. The adrenaline kicked in as he trashed the room to find it.  He fell on his knees, grabbing his head in desperation and he finally saw his phone under the bed. The blood was running down on the floor and Seth had to lie down in it if he wanted to get his phone back. His whole body was already covered by it since he woke up in this red shit.

“Oh God…” he whispered when he felt the cold fluid on his chest as he was reaching to his device.

Once he finally grabbed it, he tried to unlock it with his passcode but his fingers were so wet that the touch screen wasn’t working. He wiped his hands on his thighs and tried once again but this time, he was shaking so much that he entered the wrong numbers.

“Fuck!” he yelled.

A nervous laugh came out of his mouth when he saw his wallpaper appeared on the screen, meaning that he finally unlocked his phone. He looked through his contacts, searching for someone to call for help. When Randy didn’t answer, Seth started to shake once again and the room was spinning around him. It smelled like blood and he had to fight the urge to throw up. He had only one person left that he could call and even though he didn’t want to, he had no other choice but to click on that person’s contact picture.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman groaned when his cellphone started ringing, getting him out of his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He reached for his phone to see who was calling and he sighed when he saw the name on the screen. He rejected the call and put his device back on the table.

“Who was it?” his wife asked with a sleepy voice.

“Seth.”

He was angry and she could hear it in his voice. Roman turned to Debra and wrapped his arms around her to get closer to her. He buried his face in her hair and smile when she pressed her back on his chest.

“Why didn’t you picked up?” she asked.

“Because it’s four in the morning and I’m busy sleeping next to my beautiful wife.”

“What if he’s in trouble?”

“Seth is always in trouble. I told him a million times to stop calling me during the night.”

“But honey, he’s your brother.” Debra said as she turned to face her husband.

“Exactly. I’m his brother, not his father. I’m done trying to get him out of all the shit he put himself through every fucking day.”

How many times did Roman had to pick up Seth in a bar to bring him home because he was too drunk and messed up that he didn’t even knew where he lived? He made the decision a couple of weeks ago that he was done with him. He had made it pretty clear to his little brother to stop calling him for help. He had barely talked to him since that night where he let it all out on him. Seth was drunk as usual and had called him to come get it in the middle of nowhere and after Roman had dropped him home, he told him not to call him anymore.

“I’m going to kill him.” Roman said as the house phone started ringing.

“Pick it up before it wakes up Charlie.”

He sat on the bed to grab the phone and lie back down as he pressed the talk button.

“What the fuck do you want Seth?”

“Rom’… I’m in trouble…”

“Tell me something new here, bro, or I swear to God that I’ll hung up on you. I asked you to stop calling me in the middle of the night. It is one thing to call on my cellphone but my house? You’re lucky it didn’t woke up my baby girl.” Roman said as his wife was rubbing his chest to calm him down.

“I’m sorry… Fuck… I really need you Roman.” Seth said with a shaky voice. “I don’t know what to do…”

Roman could hear that his brother was breathing heavily and it suddenly got him worried. He sat back on the bed as his heart started beating faster.

“What’s going on?”

“I-I need y-you…” Seth stuttered.

“Are you hurt?”

Seth didn’t answer and Roman could hear that he was taking deep breaths.

“Don’t you fucking OD on me Seth!” Roman said, trying to remain calm even though he was freaking out on the inside.

“Please Roman, I need you…”

“Where are you? I’m sending you an ambulance.”

“NO!” Seth shouted. “No ambulance… just you Rom’. Please… Please… don’t call anyone else.”

Roman had never heard his brother in such distress. Something bad was happening and he had no idea what was going on. He kissed Debra’s forehead as he stood up to grab his pants on the floor. He locked the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he put them on.

“Fine. It’ll be just me. No ambulance, I swear.” he said. “Now tell me where you are.”

“I’m in a hotel room.”

“What hotel?”

“I don’t know… I have no idea where the fuck I am…” Seth said.

“Calm down, bro. Look around you, there must be something with the hotel’s name and address on it.”

He could hear Seth searching through the room. He found a note pad with the location on it and Roman asked him to text him the address.

“I-I found my room key… I’m in the room 403. Please hurry… I’m going crazy in here.”

He told him that he’ll be there as fast as he could before he hung up the phone. What did his brother got himself into this time?

******************************************************************************

Roman pulled over in the hotel’s parking and turned his car off. He sighed heavily, not ready to face Seth and his messed up situation. His head was hurting him and he pinched the bridge of his nose to make the pain go away. After a couple of minute, he finally got out of the car and walked into the hotel lobby. The girl at the reception smiled to him and asked if she could help him with something. He wanted to tell her to call the ambulance for his brother but he promised him that it would be just him, so he simply smile back at her and went to the elevator. He pushed the fourth floor button and looked at his phone. It was 4:30 in the morning and Roman thought to himself that he would rather be in bed with Debra in his arms.

He knocked at room 403 and waited for Seth, but there was no sign of him. He knocked harder, thinking that maybe he didn’t hear him the first time. The thought of him lying on the floor, passed out, crossed his mind and he was about to smash the door open when his brother finally showed up.

“Thank God… you’re here…” Seth said as he let his brother in.

Roman looked at him and his eyes widen when he saw the dried blood all over his body.

“Damn, are you ok? What happened to you?”

He entered the room and stopped as soon as his eyes laid on the bed.

“What the…” he said as he stared at the dead girl’s body.

“I don’t remember anything about last night. I don’t even know how I got here… I woke up and she was like this.”

“Is she…” 

Roman was not able to say the word dead. It would’ve made it real and he wasn’t sure that he was ready for that. He never been that close to a dead body and it was freaking him out. Seth was breathing fast and he fell to the ground, holding his head with both hands.

“Oh God… Oh God…” he kept saying.

His brother squatted down next to him to rub his back. He had no idea what he could possibly say to make things better.

“Everything is going to be ok.”

It was all he could find. He just had to reassure him. But what if his brother really killed that girl? Could he protect him?

“What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked him.

Seth had to think about it for a second.

“Getting in a cab. I don’t remember telling the driver to drive us here. I don’t even know this place.”

“That girl was with you in the car?”

Seth nervously nodded.

“What did you took last night.” Roman asked.

“I drank… a lot.”

“That’s it?”

Seth hesitated before saying that he did cocaine. He knew how his brother hated that part of himself but he couldn’t lie to him.

“Cocaine…”

Roman sighed. He thought Seth was done with that shit. After he went to rehab a couple of months ago, he thought that he wouldn’t get back to where he was.

“I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry but you were the only one I could call.” Seth said as tears came to his eyes.

“It’s alright, brother. You know I’ll always be there for you. Everything’s going to be alright.” he said as he took his brother in his arms to comfort him.  “Why don’t you go take a shower? You’re covered in blood. Give me your keys, I’ll go to your apartment to get you clothes.”

“Please don’t leave me… Oh God, please Roman, don’t leave me alone. Don’t go…”

Seth was hanging on his brother and he didn’t want to let him go. He felt a lot better since he arrived and he didn’t want to be left alone with Cassie’s dead body.

“I have to get you new clothes, yours are soaked in blood. Don’t worry, I won’t be long. Go in the shower, I swear you won’t even notice that I am not here. I’ll be right back.”

Seth finally let go of him and slowly walked to the bathroom. Roman waited for his brother to start the shower before he left the room.

******************************************************************************

The bottom of the tub was turning pink as the water was running down on Seth’s back, washing the excess of blood he had on him. He couldn’t stand on his two feet so he sat in the tub with his arms around his legs, his forehead resting on his knees. The water was burning him but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be home and forget about all of this. Cassie’s face was haunting him. Every time he closed his eyes, he was seeing her face. After fifteen minutes of inactivity, he finally grabbed the washcloth to rub the dried blood off his body. He kept rubbing and rubbing but it seemed to him that it wasn’t going away. He didn’t know if it was still red because of the blood or if it was because he had rub too hard. Or maybe it was because the water was too hot that his skin was burning. He was about to turn off the water when he heard a noise.

“Rom’ is that you?”

No answer. He was so scare that someone else had enter the bedroom and found Cassie’s body on the bed. He called one more time for his brother as his heart started beating faster. The bathroom door opened and Seth jumped.

“It’s me Seth.” Roman said. “I’ll put your clothes on the counter.”

He closed the door behind him as he was getting back to the bedroom. Roman sighed as he watched the dead girl on the bed.

“What did I get myself into?” he murmured for himself.

He took out a pair of gloves from his back pocket and put them in. There was no way in hell that he was going to leave fingerprint. Even though he knew he had already left his mark on the handles, he didn’t want to leave a trace of his presence anywhere near that girl’s body. Roman took her purse and put it on the desk near the window. Inside, he found her wallet and her phone.

“Cassie Miller.” Roman read on her driver’s licence.

He kept staring at her picture and he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had already seen her somewhere. He put the card back in her wallet and took her cellphone. The touchscreen wasn’t responding since he still had his gloves on. Roman swore as he took them off, thinking that he could find something on it. He promised himself to wipe his fingerprint off of it once he’ll be done. He had seen that in movies and he was sure that it’ll be ok. Lucky for him, the girl’s phone had no password so he could navigate through it without any problem. He went to the gallery and immediately found pictures of her and another girl, getting ready to go out and takings pictures in the bathroom. As he was swiping through the photos, one caught his attention. Seth was hugging Cassie and another man was beside them, smiling to the camera.

“You were with Randy last night?” Roman asked as Seth was getting out of the bathroom.

He stared at his brother for a moment before he finally nodded.

“God damn it, Seth. How many times have I told you that guy is trouble? Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. I think I left without him. I tried to call him before I called you.”

“You really thought that asshole would ever help you with something?” Roman said with an angry voice.

“What was I supposed to do Rom’ huh? Last time I saw you, you asked me to never call you again, so yeah, I called Randy first.”

Roman didn’t say anything else to his brother and kept looking in the girl’s phone. He was right but he didn’t want to admit it. There was pictures of her and Seth in the hotel room, doing cocaine and messing around. He deleted every photos that his brother was in and went to the bathroom to wipe the fingerprints off the phone. He came back in the bedroom and put it back in her purse. There was absolutely no clue of what had happened to her and how she died.

“What do we do now?” Seth asked a lot more calm.

Roman was right. The shower helped him to get it together. He was now thinking straight and he had to come up with a solution.

“I have no clue…”

Roman knew that there was nothing he could do to get him out of this mess. If they tried to hide the body, it will look like Seth had done something wrong. His fingerprints were all over the place and there were no way in hell to cover it all up. On his way back from Seth’s apartment, Roman saw cameras in the lobby so they’ll know exactly when his brother came in and out of the hotel.

“Rom’. I don’t want to go to jail…”

“I know.” he said. “We’ll figure it out…”

Roman couldn’t do otherwise but to keep in mind that his brother may have killed her for real. Maybe he freaked out and did it without even realizing what he was doing. He was about to asked him if he remembered anything else about his night when something caught his attention.

“What the fuck is that?”

There was an envelope on the desk that he hadn’t noticed earlier. The only thing written on it was a name and it wasn’t Seth’s. Roman knew exactly who that person was and he understood at that moment that something wasn’t right. He suddenly remembered where he saw Cassie and he realized that someone was messing with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was lying down on his bed, both hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He’d been there for the past thirty minutes but he had nothing better to do. It’s not like he had a lot of option anyway. Today marked his fourth month of detention in a mental institution. Four long months since he beat a man to death. Some would say that he was lucky to be here instead of a being incarcerated in prison but for Dean, it didn’t made such a difference. Yes, the food was probably better, the bed was a lot more comfortable and he was free to go wherever he wanted in his unit, but for him, he was still locked inside four walls.

“Hey Dean!” a girl said as she barged into his room. “You want to play chess with me?”

That girl was Priscilla Spark and she was the only person that Dean tolerated around him. Every other patient in here were crazy and annoying, but not her. She was kind, generous and beautiful with her long curly blond hair. The only problem with Priscilla was her massive anxiety and self-esteem problem. The difference between her and Dean, was that she chose to be here. She could get out anytime she wanted, but she wanted to stay at the institution. In fact, every single person in his unit was free to go whenever they wanted except for him. Since he had committed murder, he wasn’t much of a patient but more of a prisoner. At first, he was in Unit 5, where they kept the bad guys, the dangerous one, those who had committed murder, but after the inmates tried to kill him one day, Dean asked to be transferred somewhere else. The direction accepted his request and moved him in Unit 3, but they assigned him a guard to keep an eye on him at every moment. That was the condition for his transfer and he was ok with it. His new babysitter was following him everywhere he was going and his bedroom was the only place where he could finally be alone.

“No Priscilla, I don’t feel like playing chess right now.”

“Why?” she asked

“Because I don’t want to.” he said as he closed his eyes.

He just wanted to lie in bed all day. He wasn’t feeling the whole social thing today.

“Sorry Dean, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“No problem…”

“Why would you want to play chess with me anyway huh? I mean… I’m such a bitch and nobody likes me.” Priscilla said with sadness in her voice.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at her, shaking his head.

“Not again.” he mumbled as he got up.

“No one will ever like me… I have to change… I have to be a better person…”

“Hey!” Dean shouted as he grabbed her wrists.

She immediately stopped talking and looked at him with widen eyes. Priscilla first got to the institution because she tried to kill herself. She hated everything about her and her anxiety problem made her feel like the whole world was against her. After months of being in therapy, she finally got back home, but she kept falling back in her old pattern. Her husband was mean to her and always made her feel like she wasn’t good enough. The direction kept the room under her name since she was always coming back for more therapy. Dean was sure that her husband was hurting her and that it was the reason why she wanted to be at the institution, so that she could escape him for a while. When he asked her, she immediately changed the subject and he didn’t insist. He noticed how uncomfortable she was talking about this. He witnessed how he was mean to his wife and Dean didn’t like it at all. He saw him once in the visitors’ room and he had to stop himself from beating the crap out of him.

“What have I told you yesterday?” he asked.

“That I was a nice person…”

“And…?”

“That I was beautiful.” she said with a smirk.

“Exactly!” Dean said as he let go of her arms. “And I meant it. You have to stop listening to that scumbag husband of yours. You’re a good girl Priscilla and you have to believe that.”

She smiled and surprised Dean by hugging him.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.” he said as he uncomfortably patted her back.

“You’re such a nice guy.”

“Believe me Darling, I’m not. Still want to play chess with me?”

“I would love to.”

Dean put his hand on her back to lead her into what was the closest thing to a living room.

******************************************************************************

Dean and Priscilla were playing their second game of chess. He was so bad at it that he lost very quickly and she wanted to spend more time with him so they started another one. He moved his Queen and looked at her reaction.

“Damn you really are bad at this game.” she said as she took out his Queen with her Knight.

He was bad, but he also wanted her to get the upper hand. He didn’t know how she would manage a lost and he didn’t want her to become anxious once again. He hated to see her in distress. He knew how hard it can be to live with that kind of disorder and he felt for her. He wanted to do anything he could to make her feel good. She had been so nice to him when he first got in Unit 3 and he wanted to return the favor. They spent a lot of time together, talking about everything and nothing and he felt like he couldn’t do that with any other patient. They were all weird and crazy but she wasn’t like them. She had her moment, but most of the time, she simply was Priscilla, the beautiful blonde girl with a ravishing smile. She made him forget that he was detained in a mental institution and with her, it felt like he was home, playing chess with a very good friend.

“I told you I was more of a checker kind of guy.”

Priscilla burst into laughter, saying that he wasn’t strategic enough for these kinds of game. As they were both laughing and having fun, someone interrupted them.

“Hey Deano!” the guard said to him. “You got visitors.”

He hated to be call Deano, especially when it was coming from someone he hated. He couldn’t stand Randall, the guard they assigned him. He was such a dick to him but Dean couldn’t tell him to go fuck himself since he was so scare to be sent back in Unit 5.

“Who is it?” he asked Randall, thinking that it might be his lawyer.

They were supposed to meat soon to discuss the possibility to file for appeal, since they thought his sentence was too strict for his crime. He haven’t talk to his lawyer in a while and he was hoping it was him.

“Do I look like a fucking secretary?” Randall snapped. “Go see for yourself.”

He took a deep breath and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying something he might regret.

“I’ll be right back.” he said to Priscilla as he stood up.

Randall opened the door leading to the visitors’ room, waited for Dean to enter and followed him in there.

******************************************************************************

The visitors’ room was nearly empty but it was normal for the time of day. The visits started at 8:00 a.m. and it was 8:05. Whoever wanted to see Dean was either an early bird or it was important. Randall opened the door and let him passed in front of him. As soon as his eyes laid on his visitor, a smile lighten up his face.

“It’s good to see you brother!” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the man standing in front of him.

“How are you doing? You’re holding up?” Roman said as he patted his back.

“I want to kill myself at least twice a week, but two months ago I wanted to kill myself every fucking day, so I guess I’m making progress.”

“It’s good to see you can joke about it now. You’re going to get thought this.”

Dean and Roman took place at the table near them. As he was sitting down on the chair, he saw someone slowly coming their way.

“Hey Dean…” Seth said.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean said as he stood back up.

He walked toward his little brother and Roman had to stop him from getting too close to him. He could see the fire in his eyes and he knew at that moment that it might not turn well for Seth. Randall was aware that something was up with them but Roman told him that everything was fine. He was praying to God that he could contain both of his brothers.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea, Rom’.” Seth said.

Dean couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Not a good idea? Are you fucking kidding me?” he shouted in his face. “I’m here because of you asshole!”

“Dean, back off, please.” Roman said as he pushed his brother’s chest.

“Ambrose, if you don’t behave, I’ll cut that visit short. I’m warning you.” Randall said. “You either calm the fuck down or you leave.”

“Like I care.” Dean said. “Roman, get that piece of crap out of my face right now or I won’t wait for the guard to bring me back inside, I’ll go by myself.”

“We need to talk.” Roman whispered to his brother. “The three of us.”

“I don’t fucking care. It’s me or him.”

Roman looked at his little brother and what he saw in his face hurt him. Seth was scared to death and he didn’t want to be left alone. Not after everything he had been through during the night. Waking up to a dead body had changed something in him and Roman didn’t know if he could ever get through it. They needed to talk with Dean but if he wanted Seth out of the room, he had no other choice but to ask his little brother to wait outside.

“Rom’, please… Just tell him why I’m here… he might…” Seth started with a shaky voice.

“Go in the waiting room.” Roman said, interrupting him. “It’ll be ok, I’m right here. Nothing is going to happen.”

He hugged his little brother, telling him one more time that everything was going to be fine.

“See you in hell asshole!” Dean shouted as Seth got out of the room.

Roman looked at his other brother with angry eyes. He knew that Dean had every right to be mad as Seth, but he didn’t have to be that mean to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback are in italic

After Seth had left the room, the two brothers finally sat at the table.

“I can’t believe you brought that piece of shit with you.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Come on Dude, he’s your brother.”

Dean couldn’t stop himself from bursting into laughter.

“You’re defending him now?”

“I’m not defending him, but you don’t have to be mean to him. He’s going through a hard time, and I think that you might be too hard on him.” Roman said, knowing that what he said would piss him off.

Dean’s jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Roman always had his back but he was on Seth’s side now? What the fuck was going on with his big brother?

“Poor little Sethie, he’s having a rough time!” Dean said, pretending to cry. “I’m fucking stuck in here and he’s the one having a hard time? For Christ’s sake Rom’ do you even hear yourself right now?”

“I know… I’m sorry. I barely slept last night.”

Roman knew that arguing with Dean about Seth was a waste of time. He had more important things to talk about.

“And he’s not even my real brother, so I don’t see why I should be nice...” Dean said.

“Don’t you fucking go there!”

It was now Roman’s turn to be pissed off. The three guys grew up together in an orphanage and they never left each other’s side since then. They went from foster home to another together and no one could ever separate them. Dean was right when he was saying that they were not real brothers, but after all they’ve been through, they were closer than if they had been blood related.

“Roman, I ended up killing a man because our little brother decided that it would be fun to steel my fucking pills!” Dean shouted. “I never would have snapped like I did if I had taken my meds. He’s a fucking self-centered drug addict that would sale his family for his shot.”

Dean had been diagnosed with bipolarity and anger management disorder at the age of 20 years old. He was this uncontrollable lunatic that nobody wanted to piss off. Nobody knew what could happen when he was in that state of mind. He had been taking medicine to control his emotions since then and everything was fine. He was still angry sometimes, but his pills helped him from snapping to the point that he couldn’t see straight. Dean found out weeks after his arrest that his little brother had switch up his meds with a placebo and it ended up with him beating a man to death.

“I know Dean. He fucked up pretty bad, but he’s still our brother and he always will be whether you like it or not.” Roman said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “And our little brother is in trouble.”

“Tell me something new.”

Roman sighed and looked down. He had no idea where to begin. He took out his cellphone out of his pocket.

“What’s he done this time?” Dean asked, trying to hide the fact that he was getting a little bit worried.

“Remember her?” Roman asked as he showed his brother a picture of Cassie.

Before deleting the pictures on the girl’s phone, Roman had sent them to himself.

“How could I ever forget her?” Dean said as he heavily sighed.

******************************************************************************

_Dean and Roman just got out of the bar and they were both kind of wasted. They were supposed to call a cab but Dean decided that he wanted to walk to his apartment. Roman, caring as he is, didn’t want to leave him alone and decided to stay with him even though his house was at the other end of the town. He could always call the cab once they’ll get to Dean’s apartment._

_“Did you really had to be mean to that poor guy in there?” Roman asked his brother, talking about the barman that served them all night long._

_“That dude couldn’t even prepare our drinks properly.”_

_“I know, but it was his second night. You could’ve let him a chance.”_

_“I’m sure he’ll get better because of me. I was doing him a favor by pointing out what he did wrong.”_

_“I don’t see how calling him names in front of his boss would ever help him.” Roman said._

_Dean shrugged but didn’t say anything more. That barman wasn’t good and that was it. He didn’t have to explain himself to his big brother._

_“Are you ok, man?” Roman asked. “You look tense tonight.”_

_“I’m perfectly fine.”_

_“Did you take your pills today?”_

_He hated to be asked that question. Since he was taking medication for his anger management and his bipolar disorder, Roman was always checking on him. He had been taking pills for the last ten years, he didn’t need a mother to check up on him. Even though he knew that was coming from a good place, it was driving him crazy._

_“Of course I took my meds, Bro. You don’t have to check up on me all the time, I’m not five years old.” Dean said angrily._

_An awkward silence came between them but none of the brothers wanted to be the first to talk. Roman wanted to apologize for even asking that question and Dean wanted to say sorry for snapping at him like that. That barman pissed him off to the point that he was letting his anger got the best of him. That was a typical reaction when he was off his med but he knew he had taken his pill in the morning. As they were walking in silence, heading to Dean’s place, both guys suddenly heard a scream. Near them, in a dark alley, there was a man who was assaulting a defenseless woman._

_“Hey!” he shouted to catch the guy’s attention._

_The big man turned to face them. Both Roman and Dean thought he was going to run away but he surprised them both by hitting the girl. He smiled at them as he pushed her on the wall behind her._

_“You fucking let her go right now.” Dean growled as he took one step toward the giant._

_Roman tried to stop his brother from getting himself in trouble but he escaped his grasp to approach the man even more._

_“Check up on the girl while I take care of that bastard.” Dean said._

_“I’m calling the cops.” Roman immediately said as he took out his phone. “Don’t do anything stupid, bro. This is not your fight.”_

_He knew that he couldn’t stop his brother from getting in a fight but he warn him to be careful. He could never argue with Dean, not when he had something in his mind. Roman squatted near the girl and helped her get back to her feet. He passed his arm around her waist as he led her away from the alley._

_Dean looked at the man with a wicked smile and jumped on him to push him to the ground. He started throwing punches at him and his fists were getting red by the blood that was streaming down his face. The man was laughing as his head was hitting the ground with every punch Dean gave him._

_“Mind your own fucking business!” the giant shouted, after spitting blood on the ground._

_Dean wasn’t able to stop. He kept seeing that asshole hitting that girl and it was driving him crazy. He kept punching him until he stopped laughing._

_“Dean stop!” Roman said as he tried to pull his brother away from the guy._

_Two police officers shouted to Roman to get out of the way as they were pointing their guns on Dean’s head. He did what they asked him, even though he didn’t want to leave his brother alone._

_“He was protecting that girl...” Roman tried to explain._

_“Step away Sir.” asked one of the police officer, addressing to Dean._

_“Dean, listen to them.”_

_Dean slowly stood up lifting his bloody hands in the air. He saw the look on Roman’s face and he immediately understood that he just got himself in big trouble. The other officer was handcuffing him while his partner was checking the man on the floor._

_“He’s dead.”_

_“You have the right to remain silent…”_

_“No!” Roman shouted. “He was protecting her! You can’t…”_

_“Step away or we take you in with him.”_

_Dean had trouble thinking straight but he didn’t want his brother to get involved in this, so he asked him to get back home. Roman didn’t want to leave him, but he insisted and he had no other choice but to do what he was asking._

_******************************************************************************  
_ Dean stared at the picture Roman was showing him. He never thought he would see that girl ever again.

“It’s the girl I saved when I killed that bastard.” he said. “What does it have to do with Seth?”

Roman scrolled his gallery, searching for another photo to show his brother. When he found the picture where Seth and Cassie were kissing in the hotel room, he lend his phone to Dean.

“Our brother spent the night with her.” he said.

“So what? We live in a small town, it’s possible that they bumped into each other. You know how Seth is always hooking up with any girl he can find.”

“Yeah… But when he woke up this morning, she looked like this.”

He showed him a picture of Cassie’s dead body lying naked on the bed, surrounded by blood.

“What the fuck…” Dean whispered.

“He doesn’t remember anything about last night.” Roman explained as he put back his phone in his pants. “He called me at 4 a.m. and he was freaking out. I seriously thought that was doing an overdose.”

“What did he took?”

“Alcohol and cocaine… that’s what he told me.” Roman said. “And there is something else that you should know…”

“What?”

Roman hesitated, knowing that his brother would get pissed when he’ll hear what he had to say.

“He was with Randy.”

Dean looked at his brother and shook his head. He couldn’t believe it. How many times had he told him not to hang out with that piece of crap?

“You got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean whispered to himself. “I thought he stopped seeing that son of a bitch.”

“That’s what I thought too.”

Both Dean and Roman hated the guy. They knew it was a bad influence on Seth and they never liked him since the first time they’ve met him.

“But why would Seth kill a girl? The dude never even got into a fight of his whole fucking life. He never been violent with anyone even when he was drunk or stoned. He’s the most loving guy ever when he takes those shits.”

“That’s the thing Dean. I don’t think he did it.” Roman said. “I think he’s being set-up.”

He gave his brother the envelope he found in the hotel room.

“What is that?”

“We found it in the hotel room where the girl died. Read what’s written on it.”

Dean’s eyes widen when he looked at it.

“Why does it have my name on it?” he asked as he was getting worried.

“Open it.”

Inside the envelope was a picture of Cassie, taken the night Dean killed the man who was attacking her. Something was written on the picture and Dean’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.

“Remember her Dean _?_ ” he read out loud. “She was meant to die _._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

Seth was in the waiting room, thinking about what Dean said. He knew how mad he was at him for what happened but he never thought it would be that bad. Stealing his meds was the dumbest thing he had ever did in his entire life and he regretted it. How was he supposed to know that he was going to kill a guy? Now, his brother was in that mental institute and Seth knew it was his fault. The look on Dean’s face when he saw him in the visitors’ room was going to haunt him forever.

******************************************************************************

_Seth was sitting alone in a bar he had never been to. He was tired of seeing the same people over and over again and he wanted something new. He ordered a beer and the barmaid served it to him with a beautiful smile. She was gorgeous as hell and she knew it. Her black short skirt didn’t leave too much space for imagination and Seth could see the beginning of her booty. Her blue shirt made her eyes even more blue and her stare was breathtaking._

_“You look a little bit depressed.” she said to him. “Is there anything I can do for you?”_

_Seth could thought of a lot of thing she could do to make him feel better but he kept that to himself, telling her that he was fine. She didn’t want to believe him and she put two empty shots in front of him._

_“Tequila or Stinger?”_

_“Which one do you prefer?”_

_“Definitely tequila.” she said as she fill the shots._

_She gave one to Seth and kept the other one to herself, saying that it was on the house. He smiled to her, thinking that she was hot as hell as he drank his shot. He was about to ask her at what time she ended her shift and if she wanted to go out with him when he saw Randy coming into the bar._

_“Shit.” Seth said. “I got to go.”_

_He put the money he owed her for the beers on the bar and was about to leave when he got stopped by Jordan, one of Randy’s friend._

_“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, forcing Seth to sit back on his stool._

_“Hey Seth!” Randy said with a smile, as he sat next to him. “How are you doing? It’s been a long time since I have seen you.”_

_Seth had been in rehab for a couple of weeks and he had not seen his friend since he got out. He promised his brothers that he would stop seeing Randy and he had every intention of honoring that promise._

_“I’m fine.” Seth mumbled as he was looking for a way out._

_“Do you have my money?”_

_When Roman forced him to go to rehab, Seth didn’t had the time to pay Randy what he owed him and his friend hated when he wasn’t paid in time. That was the reason why he had been avoiding him. He knew that he was going to look for him._

_“I’ll pay you by the end of the week.”_

_“That won’t be necessary.”_

_“Come on man, I always pay you back, you don’t have to threaten me…” Seth said as he felt his palms getting sweaty._

_“I know buddy, don’t worry.” Randy said as he patted his friend’s back. “Actually, I need you to do something for me.”_

_“What?”_

_Randy told him that one of his best client wanted to buy antidepressant since his doctor didn’t want to prescribe it anymore._

_“What does it have to do with me?”_

_“If I remember correctly, you brother Dean is taking meds for his bipolar disorder isn’t he?”_

_“You want me to steel my brother’s meds?” Seth asked, even though he already knew the answer. “Dean takes this shit every day, he’ll notice it if it suddenly disappear and I’m pretty sure he’ll know it was me since he live together.”_

_“That’s why you’ll replace his pills with these one so that he won’t notice.” Randy said as he showed Seth a bottle of meds._

_“Are you out of your fucking mind? I’m not giving that to my brother…”_

_“Relax Seth, they are placebos, they won’t harm him.”_

_“You really have it all figured it, huh?” Seth said as he took the bottle of pills from Randy’s hand._

_“You see, that client of mine is not the kind that you want to mess with. He asked me those pills, I know Dean have it and I’m offering you to clear your debt in exchange of his meds.”_

_“What if I say no?”_

_“I wouldn’t do that if I was you…”_

_Seth sighed and looked at his friend. It’s not like he had a choice there. He owed Randy a lot of money and he knew that he couldn’t pay him by the end of the week._

_“Fine, I’ll do it.” he finally said._

_“Good. Bring them back here in an hour.” Randy said._

_Seth was about to leave when his friend grabbed his arm. He slid a little bag full of white powder in his hand as he smiled to him. His eyes widen when he looked at it. He just spent weeks in rehab and he was still fragile. He should have given back the cocaine to Randy, but he couldn’t let go of it. Just like he wasn’t supposed to be in a bar, drinking. Rehab didn’t helped him after all._

_“Consider this as a thank-you gift.” Randy said as he patted Seth’s back._

******************************************************************************

Seth’s thoughts were being interrupted by a news flash on the television in the waiting room. On the screen, the girl was talking about a dead body found in a hotel. His heart skipped a beat when they showed a video footage of the prime suspect. They were asking for the help of the population to help identify him. Anybody who knew Seth could immediately say that it was him in the hotel’s lobby.

“Shit.” he whispered as he quickly stood up.

He was about to get back in the visitors’ room when he got stopped by a guard.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked him. “You have to wait to be called up.”

“M-My brothers are in there. I need to speak with them.”

The guard looked through the window and saw Roman and Dean talking. They were the only one in the room with Randall.

“What’s your brother’s name?”

The guard had to make sure that Seth really did know these guy before he let him in.

“Dean. Dean Ambrose.”

He smiled and opened the door for Seth to let him in. When Dean saw his little brother coming back, he frowned his eyebrows in frustration. That look would definitely haunt him for the rest of his days.

“I know you don’t want to see me, but we have a problem.”

“What is it?” Roman asked.

“They found Cassie’s body and my face is all over the news.” Seth whispered to his big brother.

“How did they found her so soon?”

Before leaving the hotel, the guys made sure to put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the handle so that the maid wouldn’t enter the bedroom before at least noon. In hotels, you always have to check out for eleven and after that, the staff would go clean it up. By leaving the sign on the door, they thought that they would have at least all morning to figure it out before the police got involve.

“What the hell is going on Dean?” Roman asked, turning to his brother.

“I have no idea but it definitely looks like someone is trying to frame Seth for that girl’s murder.”

“Why would someone try to frame me?” Seth asked, fighting to stay calm. “And what does any of it have to do with you?”

Both Dean and Roman looked at each other and stayed silent for a moment.

“Guys, what the fuck is going on here. I am seriously starting to freak out.” Seth murmured as his anxiety was coming back to the surface.

“Where did you meet that girl?” Dean asked his little brother as he showed him the picture that was in the envelope.

Seth hesitated before he answered. He knew his brother would be pissed if he knew how he met Cassie and the last thing he needed right now was Dean being even more mad at him. He thought he could lie to him, but a part of him was telling him no to. Dean hated to be lied to.

“How do you know her?” he asked again, trying not to yell at him.

“She’s one of Randy’s friend.” he finally said, looking straight in his eyes. “Why is that so important?”

“Because she is the girl that Dean saved the night he killed a man." Roman said.

“That has to be a coincidence.” Seth said.

“I don’t believe in coincidences… I never did.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Get out of here, both of you, and lay low for a while until we figure out this whole thing.”

Seth was heading toward the exit as Dean pulled Roman aside for a second.

“Promise me that you won’t let him out of your sight.”

“I thought you didn’t care about him anymore.” Roman pointed out with a smile.

“Shut up Rom’. I know what I said.” Dean said with anger in his voice. “Just promise me.”

Roman pulled Dean into a warm hugged as he told him that he would keep their little brother safe.

******************************************************************************

Dean slammed the visitors’ door on his way back in the living room. Randall told him to calm the fuck down but he didn’t care, he was pissed more than ever. First his brother showed up just like this, as if nothing happened and then, he found out that someone was trying to frame him for a murder he didn’t commit. Yes, Dean was mad at Seth for what he did to him but the last thing he wanted was for him to get into that much trouble. When his little brother told him that Randy was the one who presented him Cassie, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that the bastard had something to do with her murder. He never liked that guy and he needed someone to put the blame on and Randy was the perfect candidate for the moment.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” Priscilla asked him when she saw how mad he was.

“Not now Prisc.”

He was heading to his room but the girl grabbed his arm to stop him.

“You know that you can talk to me right? You’re always there to cheer me up, why won’t you let me do the same for you? Who was it in there?”

Dean looked at her beautiful blue eyes and sighed as he sat on the couch next to her.

“My brothers.”

“Seth was in there too?” she asked, surprised.

Dean had told Priscilla everything about Seth. She knew how much it hurt him that his little brother would do something like that to him. She never met the guy, but she had the feeling that she knew him since Dean talked about him so much of the time. He had said a million times how he just wanted Seth to come in here, to apologize. It wouldn’t change the fact that he was still inside this prison, but he just wanted his brother to say sorry.

“Now I get why you’re pissed.” Priscilla said. “What did he want?

Dean couldn’t tell her the truth about the dead girl and the whole situation so he simply lied to her by saying that Seth was here to apologize.

“Isn’t that what you wanted? Why are you so mad?”

“Because it’s too late for apologies.”

In the four months that Dean had been in the institution, his little brother never visited him and that made him bitter and bitter every day. Now that he finally came to visit, the only thing that Dean wanted, was to kick his ass and send him back where he came from.

“Do you want to finish that game of chess?” she asked to change the subject.

“I’m sorry but I’m exhausted.” he said. “I’m going to lie down for a bit.”

Dean stood up and pressed her shoulder as he promised his friend that they’ll finish that game later. He was a lot calmer when he headed back to his room. Priscilla always had that effect on him and talking to her made him feel good. As he entered the room, he spotted an envelope on his bed. Dean slowly pick it up and immediately recognize the handwriting. It was the same than the envelope Roman and Seth found back at the hotel and once again, it was his name that was on it.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was scared of what was in the envelope and his hands were shaking as he tried to open it. As he expected, there was another photo inside. This time, it showed both Roman and Seth in the hotel room, with Cassie’s dead body in the background. As he look behind the photograph, his heart skip a beat.

“ _They look guilty don’t they? You destroyed my family, it’s time I return the favor._ ” Dean read.

He stared at the picture for a moment before he started freaking out. Someone wanted to hurt his brothers and it was driving him crazy. He rushed outside of his room, searching for Priscilla. She had been in the living room when he was talking with Seth and Roman so she must had seen who got into his bedroom. Maybe she saw who left that envelope there. He spotted her at the chess table, playing all by herself.

“Hey.” he said as he got to her. “Someone went in my room, did you see who it was?”

“I haven’t seen anybody, why?”

Dean didn’t answer and went straight to Randall.

“I need to make a phone call.” he asked him.

“It’s not your turn. You’ll have to wait a few more hours.”

“I need to call my brothers, now!”

“What you need to do is to back off.” Randall said as he pushed Dean away from him. “I also can rip that privilege away from you. So you either shut up and get back to your room or you can kiss your phone call goodbye.”

They both stared at each other in silent. Dean had no idea what he had done to the man to deserve such hate. Since Randall had been assigned to watch him, he had been a real pain in the ass. As if his life wasn’t miserable enough, he had to support the guard’s nastiness.

“Poor Randall.” Dean said, shaking his head. “You didn’t want to get on my bad side.”

“Is that a threat? I’d be careful if I was you Deano… you know that I have the power to send your ass back in Unit 5. A word from me to the direction and you’ll be back where you belong.”

He wanted to scare him off but it wasn’t working. Dean looked at him with a big smile on his face that got the guard worried.

“Yeah, I know you can do that, but you won’t.”

“And why is that?” Randall asked.

“Because if you do, I’ll tell the direction all about the little visits you pay the girls during the night.” Dean said with a grin on his face. “That’s right Randall. I know all about it and I’m not sure the direction will be pleased if they found out one of their employees is having sex with the patients.”

Randall’s face became white and Dean could see the fear in his eyes. He had known for months about his little activities, but he was waiting for the right moment to use that card. Priscilla was close to some of the girls in the Unit and they all told her that the guard was visiting them at night. Randall was a good looking man and the girls in the Unit 3 all agreed on that. He was not taking advantage of them, since they all wanted to sleep with him, but it was still forbidden by the institution to have intimate relationship with the patients.

“They’ll never believe you.”

“Let’s give it a try, shall we?” Dean said as he stepped away from him.

Randall stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

“I think it’s time for your phone call.” he simply said.

******************************************************************************

_Dean and Roman were playing outside but Seth had to stay inside since he was sick. Even though he told his foster mom that he was feeling better, she forbid him to leave his room. The little 8 year old boy was looking at his brothers through the window and he wanted to be with them so much._

_“What are you doing Seth?” his foster mom asked as she came into his bedroom. “You’re supposed to be in bed.”_

_“But I feel better now, I want to go outside with Dean and Roman.”_

_She touched his forehead to see if he was still hot from his fever._

_“You’re still hot honey, you need to rest.”_

_“I want to be with Dean and…”_

_“Seth. I asked you to go back to bed!” she said with an angry voice._

_She left the room, leaving the door open to keep an eye on him. As he walked back to his bed to lie down, something caught his attention. Dean’s favorite toy was on his nightstand and since he had it, Seth was dying to play with it. It was only a little wooden soldier but he loved it so much. Being in foster home after foster home, the boys never really had things to themselves. They always had to borrow things from other kids and they never felt like home anywhere they went. That little soldier was given to Dean by a women at the orphanage. She had found it on the street and she thought the kid would love it. At the time, he didn’t knew Seth and Roman and that toy was all he had in the world. When people asked to play with it, Dean always refused, saying that it was too fragile and that he didn’t want anyone to break it._

_Seth took a look in the hallway to check if his foster mom was still there to watch him. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he rushed to the order side of the room to grab the toy. As soon as he heard a noise near his room, he hid it under his sheet and pretended to sleep._

_“Hey Seth.” Dean said as he gently shook his little brother shoulder. “Have you seen James?”_

_James was the name of his soldier and Seth’s heart started beating faster once again. He was scared that his brother was going to catch him. He slowly opened his eyes and shook his head._

_“I’m sure that I left it on my nightstand before I went outside…” Dean said. “Maybe I brought it downstairs._

_“I want to go outside with you guys but Brenda doesn’t want to.”_

_He touched his little brother’s forehead to check up on him. Since the day he met him, he made it his personal mission to always look out for him._

_“Try to get some sleep and I promise we’ll be back when you’ll wake up.”_

_The little boy smiled as his brother was getting out of the room, closing the door behind him. As Seth was trying to get comfortable in his bed, he heard something fell on the floor and his heart stop beating for a moment. He totally forgot that he hid the toy in his sheets and now the soldier was on the ground, shattered in pieces. Seth squatted down to pick it up from the floor and immediately started crying. He knew how mad his brother would get when he’ll find out. After putting it in one of Dean’s drawer, he got back to his bed, buried himself in his sheets and cried until he fell asleep._

_When Seth opened his eyes, Dean was sitting on his bed and he was looking at him._

_“Did you sleep well?” he asked._

_Seth nodded as he sat on his bed._

_“I going to ask you something Seth and I need you to tell me the truth.”_

_He knew at that moment that his brother had already found his broken soldier. Seth’s heart was beating fast in his chest and he wanted to burst into tears._

_“Did you took James?”_

_The little boy shook his head but he wasn’t able to look at his brother’s eyes, scared that he might see that he was lying._

_“I found it in my drawer, broken.” Dean said, with anger in his voice._

_“Thomas came in our room earlier today. I think it might be him who took it.” Seth said as he looked down._

_Thomas was their foster mom’s biological son. The boys never really got along with him and it seemed to Seth that it would be so much easier to blame him instead of telling his brother that he was the one who broke his little soldier. Dean’s face changed when he found out that it was Thomas and he rushed in the living room to confront him. Seth couldn’t hear a word of what they were saying but he knew that they were yelling at each other._

_“Get out.” Brenda asked him as she barged in the bedroom with Dean._

_“What is going on?”_

_Neither Brenda nor Dean answered and Seth slowly got out of the room._

_“What have I told you about punching Thomas, huh?” she yelled at Dean._

_“But he broke my toy!” Dean yelled back at her._

_“I don’t care, I won’t let you hurt my son!”_

_“Funny, I thought we were supposed to be your sons too. Why are you always protecting him more than us?”_

_“Watch your mouth young boy! I won’t allow you to talk to me that way.” she said as she was getting out of the room. “Stay in there for a while. I’ll come get you when I decide that you did enough thinking!”_

_Seth was in the hallway and he was feeling bad for his brother. Because of his lies, he was the one getting punished. He was about to join Dean when his foster mom grabbed him by the arm._

_“I forbid you to go in there.” she said. “Your brother need some time alone to think about his bad behavior.”_

_The tears was coming to Seth’s eyes as he ran outside. Roman followed him outside to ask him what was going on. He witness Dean’s little fight with Thomas but he didn’t understood why it was his little brother that was crying._

_“What’s going on Seth?” he asked as he put his hand on his back._

_“D-Dean is g-getting punished b-because of me.”_

_He just had to let it out of his chest._

_“I-I broke James and I-I… I-I told him it was T-Thomas…”_

_He had trouble talking since he was crying so much. Roman was comforting him and when his little brother finally calm down, he suggested him to go tell Dean._

_“But, he’ll be so mad at me…” he said, looking at Roman. “What if he doesn’t want to be my brother anymore?”_

_“That’s ridiculous Seth, Dean will always be your brother”_

_“Maybe not. We’re not real brothers…”_

_“Don’t ever say that. Even though we are not blood relate, our love for each other will always makes us family. Now get back in there and tell Dean what you just told me.”_

_“Brenda forbid me to get in the bedroom…”_

_“Since when do we listen to what she says?” Roman said with a smile. “Go. I’ll distract her.”_

_Seth quietly opened his bedroom door and found Dean lying in his bed, with his hands behind his head. He was so scare of his brother’s reaction that he stood there for a moment, before he finally sat next to him. He immediately burst into tears as he told him that he was the one who broke his toy._

_“Why haven’t you told me when I asked you?” Dean calmly asked._

_“Because I didn’t want you to get mad at me. I was scare that you wouldn’t want to be my brother anymore.”_

_Dean sighed and sat on the bed. He rubbed his little brother’s back to comfort him._

_“Don’t cry Seth, it’s ok. I just whished that you had told me when I asked you. I hate it when you lie to me but I hate it more when you say things like that. You’re always going to be my brother Seth, no matter what.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“I forgive you.” Dean said as he continued to rub his back. “I will always forgive you, little brother.”_

_******************************************************************************_

The boys were in Roman’s car and they were heading to his house. Seth had his head in the window and he was lost in his thoughts. None of them had said a word since they left the institution and all he could think about, was Dean’s words.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me for what I did?” Seth asked.

Roman looked at his brother before staring back at the road in front of him. He had no idea what to say. For the first time since he knew his brothers, Roman was scare that the relation between them could never get back to what it was. What he saw in Dean’s eye when he said that Seth wasn’t his real brother scared him. His little brother had done a lot of messed up thing in his life and Dean was always the first to protect him, but this time, it was different.


	7. Chapter 7

“What you did was beyond stupid.” Roman said without looking at his brother. “You weren’t there that night Seth.”

They had never talked about what happened the night where Dean killed that guy. In fact, Roman never wanted to live it again so he avoided the talk.

 “His eyes...” Roman started. “It was like it wasn’t even him. The madness took control of his mind and he was unstoppable.”

“I never thought it would turn out that bad. I didn’t thought that he needed his meds that much.” Seth said. “I’m sorry you had to go through this. If I could go back in time, believe me, I would.”

Roman thought about what Dean said. Even when their little brother fell into the darkness, they both took care of him and tried to lead him to the right way. Since they were little, Dean always had been Seth’s hero, the person he was looking to for everything. If it hurt Roman to hear Dean say that he was not their real brother, it would destroy Seth.

“I’ve never asked you why you did it…” Roman asked.

Seth wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do to tell his brother about what really happened the night he stole the pills, but the situation couldn’t get any worse than it already was. His two brothers already hated him anyway.

“I owe Randy a lot of money and I was avoiding him since you asked me to stay away from him. One of his client needed pills and he knew that Dean was taking something for his bipolar disorder. He found me in a bar one night and asked me to steel the meds. In exchange, he was going to forget my debt. He made me think that I had a choice but I didn’t.”

“I never understood why you kept going back to that guy.”

“Because I’m a piece of crap.”

“Don’t say that.” Roman sighed.

“Why? You’re going to tell me that I’m not? Dean thinks I am… and I bet you hate me as much as he does.”

Roman sighed again and told Seth that he didn’t hate him. He was certainly mad at him for the way he was destroying his own life and now Dean’s, but he could never call that hatred. Roman’s phone started ringing, making him jump. He tried to reach for it in his back pocket as he kept driving. He threw it on Seth, asking him to answer.

“Seth?” the person said when he answered.

“Dean?”

“Is Roman with you?”

“Yeah. He’s driving. Hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Where are you guys?” Dean asked.

“We’re heading to my house.”

“Good.” Dean sighed. “Get Deb and Charlie and get the fuck out of there. Go somewhere safe, where no one could find you.”

Seth suddenly got worried. He knew his brother more than anyone in the world and he knew that tone was not good.

“What is going on?” he asked him.

“That son of a bitch sent me a picture of you and Roman in that hotel room. We can see the girl’s body behind you and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two look guilty as fuck.”

“Did he wrote something this time?” Roman asked.

“Yeah… he said that I destroy his family and that it’s time he does the same to mine.”

“Who the fuck is that psycho?” Seth asked.

“He must be related to the guy I killed. I think that bastard is trying to make me pay for what I did. He’s threatening you to get back at me, so please Roman, get Deb, Charlie and Seth and leave town.”

Seth hung up the phone after saying goodbye Dean as Roman stepped on the gas, making the tires of his car scream.

******************************************************************************

Roman burned a few stop on his way home and he was driving fast. Dean’s phone call got him worried and he wanted to make sure that his wife and little girl were alright. Seth was freaking out on the passenger seat and it wasn’t because of his brother’s driving. He couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation and being collateral damage made him sick. Cassie was dead because some psycho wanted revenge on Dean. The thought that he was responsible for everything that was happening crossed his mind but Roman forbid him to think that. Yes he had stolen the meds, but he couldn’t blame himself for what that man was doing to them. Seth’s anxiety was getting high and it made Roman even more nervous. As soon as he parked the car in his driveway, both men ran inside the house.

“Deb?” Roman yelled as he barged in the living room. “Charlie?”

“Charlie?” Seth also yelled.

The boys were searching everywhere in Roman’s big house but they couldn’t find the girls. He was about to lose it when Seth finally found them.

“Rom’, they’re outside.”

They rushed in the backyard and when Debra saw her husband, she immediately gave him a worried look.

“Thank God, you’re alright.” he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s shoulders.”

“Roman, what is going on?” she asked.

“Hey Deb…” Seth said, waving at her.

Debra looked at him with widen eyes. It had been a very long time since he had seen her and it didn’t end well the last time they were face to face. She was always lecturing him on what was right and wrong and Seth just never agreed with her. They got in a big fight and Roman had no choice but to choose his wife’s side. After that day, he barely saw them and he never realized how much he missed them. Debra was a good person and Seth regretted everything he ever said to her.

“His face is all over the news.” she said as she pointed Seth. “They say he killed a girl…”

“Uncle Seth!”

Charlie, Roman’s little girl, was running toward Seth and jumped in his arms. He caught her in mid-air and wrapped his big arms around her tiny waist. He hold her close to his chest for as long as possible, thinking that she was the one he missed the most. That little princess had unconditional love for his uncle. When Seth was around her, it was like he was a completely different person.

“I missed you so much pumpkin.” he whispered in her ears.

“Mommy said that you were too busy to visit us…”

“Mommy said that?” he said as he turned to Deb.

She looked at him and sighed. She wasn’t in the mood to explain to Seth why she told that to Charlie. She was the one who forbid him to get anywhere near their house. It hurt him so much that his niece would actually believe that he didn’t had time to see her anymore, but a part of him thought that he deserved it. He had been such a pain in the ass to Roman and his wife that she had every right to kick him out of their life.

“Not now Seth.” Roman said as he led his wife further to talk to her in private.

“What has he got himself into this time?” she asked.

“Did Charlie saw him on TV?”

“Of course not! Do you really think that I would let her see that her uncle is a fucking killer?”

“Calm down.” Roman said as he put his hand on her shoulder. “He didn’t do it.”

“The police seemed to think he did.”

“Believe me Deb, he didn’t. We have to get out of here. I’ll explain everything later, I swear, but I have to get you three out of town, right now.”

“Roman, we got to go, now.” Seth said as he joined them, Charlie still in his arms.

Debra looked at him and then at her husband. She had no idea what was going on, but she trusted Roman more than anybody in the world.

“Let me grab a couple of thing first.” she mumbled before getting inside the house.

******************************************************************************

Roman had no idea where they were going but all he cared about was to get his family to safety. He just wanted to get out of town as soon as possible. They kept saying that they were going to figure it out later, but   they had no idea what to do next. Debra was next to her husband on the passenger seat and Seth was sitting in the back with Charlie. Roman took a look in his mirror and saw that both of them felt asleep. He put his hand on his wife’s thigh and looked at her.

“Where are we going Roman?” she asked.

“Out of town.”

“Yeah, I know that, but where?”

“I don’t know Deb…” Roman sighed. “I’m just trying to keep you safe for now.”

“I can’t believe it! What the fuck is wrong with your brother? Why does he always gets everyone in trouble, huh? First Dean, now us!”

“I told you he didn’t do it.”

“So what? We’re in this anyway, aren’t we?”

Roman looked at her and he understood why she was mad, but he reminded her that she was the one who told him to answer Seth’s call during the night.

“I know what I said, but I didn’t expect it would be like that. I had no idea the shit he got himself into when I told you to help him.”

“I didn’t know either, but it doesn’t change the fact that he is in trouble and I got to take care of him.”

“And what about us? What about Charlie? Do you realize what you are putting us through, driving us to another town without even knowing where the fuck we’re going? All because of your fucking brother. It’s always about Seth.”

“Baby… he’s my family.”

“No he’s not Roman. WE are your family now.” she said, interrupting him. “And what make you so sure that he didn’t kill that poor girl? He’s a fucking drug addict, who knows what he’s willing to do for his dose?”

“Do you guys mind not talking about me in front of the kid?” Seth said as he opened his eyes. “I don’t want her to know how much of a jerk I can be.”

“How long have you been awake?” Roman asked, worried that his brother might have heard everything his wife said about him.

“Long enough to know that your wife hates me.”

“How could you drag Roman into this?” Deb asked with anger in her voice.

“Stop it.” her husband asked.

“No. I won’t stop. I deserve an explication.”

“I’m sorry… but believe it or not, this has absolutely nothing to do with me.”

“In that case, can someone please explain to me what is going on?” she asked. “I’m going crazy over here!”

Roman looked at Seth in the mirror, silently asking him if he could tell her everything. Seth simply nodded since he didn’t care if Deb knew why he called his brother at four in the morning. As Roman was telling her everything that had happened, Seth rested his head on the window and looked outside. Deb was right about him. He really was messed up and he was dragging everybody down with him. He never wanted this. He never planned this. How the hell did he got caught up in this? When did he stop caring about the people around him? As Roman and Deb were arguing, Seth spotted a black SUV that seemed to be following them. He didn’t want to scare his brother until he knew for sure what was going on but he kept an eye on the car. Every time Roman turned right, it turned right. When he was going left, it was turning left. Seth was about to warn his brother but the black SUV was nowhere to be found.

“What’s going on, bro? Are you ok?” Roman asked, looking at him in the mirror.

He noticed that his brother seemed concerned about something. Seth was looking everywhere but he couldn’t find the car that was following them.

“Yeah… I just thought…” he started. “Rom’ WATCH OUT!”

Before his brother could do anything, the black SUV hit them. The car flipped many times and all Seth could hear was his own heartbeat pounding in his head. A white flash came to his eyes before he lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell and the taste of blood in his mouth was making him sick. It took him a couple of minutes before he remembered that they’ve been in an accident. The car lend on the roof and Seth was upside down. If he hadn’t put on his seat belt, who knows what would have happened to him. Every part of his body was aching as he tried to move.

“Charlie?” he groaned.

That’s all he could think of. He had to know that she was ok. The little girl was upside down just like him and her head was bleeding. She didn’t respond to him but Seth could see that her chest was raising with every breath she was taking.

“CHARLIE!” Roman yelled.

He got out of the car and he was trying to open the door on Charlie’s side, but it was so damaged that he couldn’t.

“Baby girl, you hear me?”

Roman’s head was bleeding, soaking his blue shirt with blood. He wiped it off of his eyes as he tried to see inside the car. There was blood on the window and he couldn’t see his daughter.

“She’s ok. She unconscious but she’s breathing.” Seth said as he unclip his seat belt.

“R-Roman…” Deb murmured.

“Get Deb out of the car Rom’.” Seth yelled to his brother. “I’ll take care of Charlie.”

Roman wanted to get his baby girl out of the car so bad that he nearly forgot that his wife was still in the car. A part of him didn’t want to let Seth take care of Charlie because he wanted to take her out himself. That way, he would know for sure that his little girl would be out of danger. The front of the car was on fire and Roman knew that they would have to do this quick. Seth unclip Charlie’s seat belt and grab her before she fell on her head. He groaned as he was lifting her in his arms, using all the strength he had left.

“Charlie, wake up baby.” he said as he was patting her face.

The blood was streaming down her cheeks and Seth did the best he could to stay calm. He knew he had to get her out of there, his brother was counting on him. He buried her face in his chest as he was kicking in the window to break it.

“Take my hand honey” Roman said to his wife once he got her door opened.

Deb’s whole body was hurting but luckily for her, she wasn’t bleeding. She grabbed her husband hand and fought her way out of the car. She heave a sigh of relief when she felt his big arms around her waist as he was pulling her to safety. As they were running away, the car exploded and they were both pushed to the ground.

“CHARLIIIIIE!” Deb yelled.

Roman grabbed her and pulled her back to stop her from getting back to the car. He cupped her face asking her to stay away while he was going to get their girl. If anybody was going near that fire, it was going to be him. He ran toward the car as he was yelling his daughter’s name. His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as he thought that she might have still been in it when it exploded.

“CHARLIE!” he yelled when he spotted his brother a little further away from the car.

Seth was lying down on his back with Roman’s daughter on top of him, both of his arms wrapped around her frail body. He had no idea how he got out of the car in time but he was glad he did. The explosion pushed the two of them on the ground and Seth did the best he could to protect his niece. He groaned as he opened his eyes and the first thing he did was to check if the little girl was alright.

“SETH!” Roman yelled as he was running toward them.

“We’re fine. Charlie’s fine Rom’.”

Roman took his daughter in his arms as Seth tried to get up. Every inches on his body was hurting but he managed to get back to his feet.

“You need to get the hell away from here.” Roman said as he heard the sirens coming their way.

“I’m not leaving you guys.”

“The cops are going to be here any minute and you’re a wanted man, remember?”

“I don’t care.”

“Seth for one time in your life just fucking do as I say!” Roman snapped. “We’re going to be fine, just get the fuck out of here!”

Seth hesitated and looked at his niece. He didn’t want to leave until he knew that she was going to be alright. The sound of the sirens was a lot closer than before and Seth could see the ambulance approaching.

“NOW!” Roman yelled.

Seth briefly hugged his brother and kissed his niece cheek before he ran away while Roman was getting back to his wife with his unconscious daughter in his arms.

******************************************************************************

_Seth was in the waiting room at the hospital and he was getting nervous. His brother Roman called him in the middle of the night to tell him that his wife was going into labor. After nine long months of waiting, he’ll finally get to meet his niece. When Roman announced him that Debra was pregnant, it made Seth so happy._

_“I can’t believe we’ll finally meet that little girl.” Dean said as he arrived in the waiting room._

_Seth stood up and hugged his brother. Dean was also very happy about Deb’s pregnancy. He knew how much Roman wanted a kid and he couldn’t believe that day had finally came. He sat next to Seth as he was asking him if he had news from the doctor. His brother nervously shook his head._

_“Calm down, bro… Everything is going to be fine.” Dean said as he pat Seth’s back._

_Roman was making his way to the waiting room with a big smile on his face. Both of his brother stood up as he was getting closer to them._

_“Are you guys ready to meet my baby girl?” he asked them._

_He led them both in his wife’s room. Debra was sitting on a bed with the baby wrapped in a cute little pink blanket. She looked exhausted with her dark rings under her eyes but the smile on her face was lighting up the room._

_“Hey Deb.” Dean said as he kissed her forehead. “You look gorgeous.”_

_“Shut up. I look like hell.” she said. “Charlie, meet your uncles Dean and Seth. Guys, this is your niece Charlie.”_

_“She’s beautiful, bro.” Dean said as he pat Roman’s shoulder._

_Seth couldn’t say a word. He couldn’t get his eyes off of that tiny little thing. When Roman took his daughter in his big arms, she looked even smaller._

_“You want to hold her?” he asked his little brother._

_“I-I don’t know…”_

_“Don’t be scare.” Deb said with a smile._

_Seth looked at her and his heart was beating fast. What if he hurt her or worst, what if he dropped her? He was so nervous that his palm were getting sweaty. Roman gave him a warm smile as he was explaining how to hold her. Seth did exactly what his brother told him and a second later, that tiny little princess was in his arms. She opened her eyes and both of them were staring at each other, making Dean, Roman and Deb laughed. Seth couldn’t stop smiling. It was literally love at first sight._

_“Did you ask him?” Dean asked Roman._

_“Ask me what?”_

_Deb and Roman looked at each other smiling. Seth had no idea what was going on._

_“Well…” started his older brother. “Deb and I were wondering if you would like to be Charlie’s godfather.”_

_“Me?” Seth asked as he looked at Dean._

_He always thought his other brother was the obvious choice._

_“Yeah. You.” Roman said with a warm smile._

_Seth looked down at Charlie as tears was coming to his eyes._

_“I would be honored.” he murmured._

_He knew at that exact moment that he would do anything for that little girl._

******************************************************************************

Seth was waiting for the doctor to get out of Charlie’s room. He was sitting in the waiting room with his hoodie on his head so that nobody would recognize him. He was looking down to avoid people’s stare and he was shaking his leg in impatience. Roman asked him to run away but he couldn’t leave without knowing that his princess was ok and he had nowhere to go anyway. He couldn’t get back to Roman’s house and there was no way in hell that he was going back to his apartment. After getting away from the accident, Seth found a payphone and called the hospital to know if they had a patient named Charlie Reigns and the receptionist gave him her room number. When he got there, he saw the doctor speaking with Roman and he decided to wait before going in.

When he finally left the room, Seth stood up and went inside. His heart ache when his eyes laid on Charlie. She was lying down in a bed with a lot of tubes plugged in her little body and she was still unconscious. He couldn’t help but to feel responsible for what happened to her.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Roman asked. “I told you to run away! If anyone sees you in here, you are fucked!”

“I needed to know if she was ok.” Seth said, letting out a deep sigh.

He looked at Debra and the pain he read in her eyes made him feel the guilt even more. He thought about what she said in the car, about how he was always causing trouble around him. Debra walked toward him and Seth hold his breath. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the slap she was about to give him, but nothing came.

“Thank you.” she said as she wrapped her arms his chest. “You save my baby’s life.”

He buried his face in Deb’s long dark hair and started crying. He let go of all the pain he was feeling since he woke up next to Cassie’s dead body. He was crying for her death and for Charlie. He was also crying for what he did to Dean. He kept that inside for so long and he was finally letting it all out.

“She’ll be ok little brother.” Roman said as he rubbed Seth’s back. “The doctor said that her vitals are ok and that she should wake up soon. She had a concussion but she’ll be alright.”

Debra let go of Seth so that her husband can comfort him. Roman pulled his brother into a warm hug.

“Are you ok? Did you get hurt in the accident?” he asked him.

He was so busy worrying about his daughter that he totally forgot to ask Seth if he was fine.

“My shoulder hurt but I’ll be fine.” he said as he wiped his tears. “What about you guys?”

“We’re ok. We’ve been lucky.” Debra answered.

“I bet that fucking bastard didn’t expect to get out of there alive.” Seth mumbled.

“You think it was him?” Roman asked, concerned.

The thought that the accident was planned never crossed his mind. Seth told him about the black SUV following them.

“Why haven’t you told me?”

“Deb and you were arguing about me and I thought I was being paranoid. But now, I’m a hundred percent sure that it was him. He sent a message to Dean saying that he wanted to destroy his family and we got into a car accident a couple of hours later.” Seth explained. “I don’t believe in coincidences either.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Debra asked.

Roman didn’t have the chance to tell her everything that was going on. When they got hit by the SUV, he just finished telling her about finding Cassie’s dead body.

“I’ll explain everything to you in a minute, honey.” Roman said. “But Seth, you got to get out of here and I mean it.”

“I have nowhere to go Rom’. I can’t go back home.”

“Go where we used to go when we were little. Nobody could ever find us there, remember?”

“You think it still exist?”

“I’m sure it does.” Roman said. “I’ll join you as soon as Charlie wakes up.”

Seth nodded, thinking that his brother’s idea wasn’t bad at all. He approached Charlie’s bed and looked down at her.

“I love you sweetheart.” he said as he slowly kissed her forehead. “Please wake up soon.”

Seth pulled his hoodie back on his head and headed to the door.

“Be safe, little brother”

“You too.” he said as he opened he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was in the living room and he was anxious. He couldn’t stop thinking about his brothers and he was praying for them. He had no idea if they made it out of town safely. In fact, he didn’t even knew if the threats were real. Cassie’s body looked pretty real to him though. How far this psycho could go? Was he going to hurt them for real? Dean hated to be stuck in here while his brothers were in danger. They were all he had in life. He wanted to find that son of a bitch and beat the shit out of him before he could get near Roman and Seth.

Screams got Dean out of his thoughts. A little bit further in the living room, two patient were fighting. They were throwing punches at each other’s faces and everybody looked at them without doing anything about it. Normally, Dean would get up and separate them like he did a million times before, but today, he couldn’t care less about it. Randall yelled to the patients to stop but none of them were listening. He was forced to come between them and was getting hit in the process.

“Hey Dean!” he heard behind him.

Priscilla was there, smiling. She obviously was in a good mood.  

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” she said.

“What is it?”

“Actually, it’s kind of personal… do you mind if we go to my room? I don’t want everybody to know about it.”

“Prisc’, you know I’m not supposed to go to any other room than mine.” Dean said.

It was part of his conditions when he moved to Unit 3. The only places he could be was the living room and his own bedroom. He barely could go to the toilet by himself.

“Randall looked pretty busy to me.” she said with a smile.

Dean took a look at the guard. He was still trying to separate the two fighters. Some time alone without him always looking out at what he was doing didn’t sound bad at all.

“Come on!” Priscilla said as she took his hand.

She led him to her room at the end of the hallway. Dean took a look behind him to make sure that Randall didn’t see him but the guard had his hand full with the patients. Priscilla asked him to close the door behind him, which he did. Her room was a lot like his. In fact, every bedroom were pretty much the same. All of them were as simple as possible, with only a bed, a nightstand and a little desk as furniture.

“So…” she started. “I notice that you were kind of tense today…”

“I told you that I don’t want to talk about it.”

She had been asking all day what was going on with him and Dean kept telling her that he didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t tell her what was really going on and he didn’t want to lie to her.

“I know. I just thought that you could use something to keep your mind off of whatever is going on with your brothers.”

As she was saying that, Priscilla slowly took off her shirt. She had nothing underneath and Dean had to stop himself from looking at her naked breast. He closed his eyes, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. What the fuck was she doing?

“What do you say?” she asked him with a big smile.

What was he supposed to say? Dean squatted down to pick up her shirt from the ground. He gave it back to her as he looked straight in her big blue eyes and he gently asked her to put it back on.

“Oh God. I thought you liked me…” Priscilla said as she ripped the shirt away from his hand.

She was fighting to put it back on as fast as possible. She couldn’t believe what just happened. She certainly didn’t plan that Dean was going to react that way. Any man would’ve took advantage of the situation. She really thought Dean was into her.

“What the fuck was I thinking? I’m so stupid.”

She was about to leave in a hurry when Dean grabbed her arm.

“Hey… Hey…” he said. “Come here.”

He pulled her close to him and looked straight in her eyes. With one hand, he gently put her hair behind her ear. He thought to himself that she was so beautiful with her red cheeks. It must be so hard for her to feel rejected and it was not his intention. He liked her a lot and he wanted her to feel good. Her self-esteem problem was so intense and Dean knew what it’d cost her to take off her shirt in front of him like this. His lips were approaching hers and she was holding her breath. He wanted to kiss her for a while now but he always thought that it was not a good idea. She was married after all. Not that it would ever stop him, but she was already kind of messed up and he didn’t want to make her life harder than it already was. When his lips finally touched hers, he just went all in. Fuck her husband. Fuck her life. He didn’t want to think about anything else than kissing her luscious lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him.

“I do like you Prisc’.” Dean said as he was putting an end to that kiss. “A lot.”

“Why do I have the feeling that there is a ‘but’ coming my way?”

“Because there is. You deserve to be so much more than just a distraction to take my mind off something.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m not feeling good right now and I don’t want to use you as a distraction. It means that when we’ll sleep together, because it will happen if you still want to, I want to be one hundred percent there for you.” Dean said as he was looking at her. “But I just can’t right now.”

“Wow…” she murmured. “You really are a nice guy.”

“I’m doing the best I can.” he said as he kissed her forehead.

He pulled her into a warm hug and she buried her face in his chest to hide her smile. She really liked that guy even though she should not, but she felt so good when she was around him.

“DEANO!” they heard Randall yell. “Get your ass back to your room RIGHT NOW!”

He was pissed. Really pissed. Dean smiled to Priscilla and told her that he should go. A part of him wanted to tell Randall to go fuck himself. He wanted to stay with her, but he couldn’t. As he was about to leave, he turned around to look at her one more time.

“I always thought you were beautiful Prisc’…” Dean started. “But I have to say that you looked insanely hot without that crappy institution shirt.”

Priscilla giggled as Dean opened the door.

******************************************************************************

When Dean got to his room, he didn’t expect to find Randall sitting on his bed. He looked more pissed than ever. That guy is mad on a regular basis but it was nothing in comparison of how he was angry right now. Dean never saw him that way. There was a part of him that just wanted to retreat back to the living room.

“Where the fuck were you?” Randall shouted.

“Prisc’s room.”

“Close the door.”

Dean looked behind him for help but nobody was there to help him. He didn’t want to be left alone with Randall.

“I said close that fucking door.”

Dean did as he asked and quickly turned back to face him. He was ready for the fight of his life. Leaning on the door behind him, he locked his eyes on the guard. There was no way in hell that he’ll ever let him have the upper hand.

“Now you’re going to explain this to me.” Randall said with a much calmer voice as he was showing Dean the pictures of Seth and Roman. “I suggest you start talking fast or I’ll give these to the cops.”

Dean looked at his desk and the drawer was opened. No wonder he had found the pictures, the guard turned his room upside down. He had no idea where to start or what to say. What was he supposed to do? Just tell the truth to Randall? What would happened if he did?

“It’s not what you think.” he finally said to buy him some time to think.

What could he possibly say to justify the photos?

“What is it then? Because it looks to me that your brother killed someone.” Randall said as he showed the photo where we could see Cassie behind them. “See that? It’s a fucking dead body! The question is why do you have that in your desk?”

“Funny, I thought the question was: why were you going through my stuff?” Dean snapped.

Randall stood up and charged Dean, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him against the wall. The guard’s face was red from the rage and he was breathing heavily, like he was trying to contain himself.

“It seems to me that you are covering up for a murder they committed.” Randall said as he slowly release his grasps.

Dean squatted down trying to catch his breath and he screamed as he punched the floor with anger. He didn’t want to tell him the whole story but the circumstances left him no other choice. He knew that photo would prove that Seth killed that girl and he didn’t want it to fall in the police’s hands. Dean slowly stood back up to face Randall.

“My little brother Seth spent the night with that girl and when he woke up this morning, she was dead. He doesn’t remember anything but he found an envelope in his hotel room with my name on it. That picture was in it.” Dean said as he pointed the photo of Cassie that had fall on the ground when Randall charged him.

The guard pick it up and looked at the writings. He frowned his eyebrows as he looked back at Dean.

“You know her?”

“Do you know why I’m here?” Dean asked. “Or did they just asked you to babysit me?

“They just told me that you beat a man to death.”

Dean sighed and let himself fall to the ground, his back still against the wall.

“It’ll take me a lot more than a minute to tell you the whole story. You should sit down.”

Randall did as he asked and sat back on the bed. Dean started talking about his bipolar disorder. He told him that Seth had stolen his meds one day and about how he snapped when he saw the man hitting that girl. He literally saved her life but he never really got a thank-you in exchange. Instead of congratulating him for his action, he had a trial where his lawyer fought the fight of his life to lower his sentence. Luckily for Dean, he had one of the best in town. They managed to plead insanity, due to the fact that he wasn’t on his meds when he killed that man.

“This is the girl I saved that night.” he said as he pointed Cassie. “Later today, there was another envelope on my bed with another picture in it. It showed my two brothers next to that girl’s dead body. Like I said earlier, Seth woke up and she was already dead. He called Roman for help without knowing that they were being watched.”

“You destroyed my family, it’s time I return the favor.” Randall read out loud. “Who is this fucker?”

“I have no idea…” Dean sighed. “I think he’s related to the man I killed and he’s trying to make me pay for what I did.”

“This is messed up Deano. You have to talk to the cops and show them the pictures.”

“And tell them what? They’re looking everywhere for Seth and I’ll be handing them proof that he was with Cassie when she died?”

“They can find fingerprints on them…”

“Yeah I know, but what if they don’t? Randall, that psycho had a camera in the hotel room, he fucking knows what he’s doing. I can’t take that chance.” Dean said as he stood back up.

Both of them looked at each other for what seemed like forever. As he lower his eyes, something caught his attention on his bed. There was another photo that he had not seen before.

“What the fuck is that?”

“There was an envelope on your bed when I came looking for you. That’s actually what pissed me off because I thought you were plotting something.”

Randall took the photograph and handed it to him. Dean’s heart started pounding faster in his chest as he laid his eyes on it. His hand was shaking and he had trouble breathing.

“Holy. Shit.” he murmured to himself. “Randall, I need to make a phone call. Right. Fucking. Now!”


	10. Chapter 10

Seth was sitting in a local bar with his hoodie still on his head. The barman asked him if he wanted anything to drink but he declined, saying that he was waiting for someone. For the first time in his life, he was not in the mood for alcohol. Because of the accident, his anxiety was through the roof. He had trouble keeping it together and he had to constantly remind himself that everything was going to be alright. Roman asked to wait for him at the old abandoned cabin in the woods where they used to go when they were younger, but Seth had something he needed to do first. In fact, it was someone he needed to talk to. If Roman knew what he was doing, he would kill him.

“Hey man!” Randy said as he join Seth near the bar. “What’s up?”

The two men gave each other a fist bumped and Randy grabbed a stool to sit next to Seth. He ordered two shots of tequila but his friend told the barman that he didn’t want anything.

“Still hangover from last night?” Randy asked jokingly.

“I haven’t drink that much.”

“I know I did!” Randy said with a big smile as the barman put two shots in front of him. “You sure you don’t want one?”

Seth shook his head.

“So… how was it with your chick last night?” Randy asked.

The image of Cassie’s dead body came back to Seth’s mind and the feeling of the blood on his skin made him shiver. His anxiety was rising high and he had trouble breathing.

“Are you ok man?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Seth said as he was trying to calm down. “Where did you meet Cassie again?”

That was the whole point of the meeting. That was why he needed to see Randy. It wasn’t a coincidence that Cassie ended up with him last night and ne needed to know how his friend knew her.

“She’s a friend of a friend.”

“Which friend?”

“A friend.” Randy said angrily. “Why are you making such a big deal about it? Was she good or not? That was my question.”

“I’m just curious, that’s all.”

He was definitely hiding something and it was pissing Seth off. There was a part of him that wanted to beat an answer out of him. Who was that mysterious friend? And did he specifically asked Randy to introduce Cassie to him?

“Dude, my chick from last night was a real pain in the ass.” Randy said, laughing. “I brought her to my apartment and she stayed there all fucking day long. I should’ve done like you and bring her to a hotel. It would’ve been so much easier to get rid of her.”

Seth stared at him with his most serious face.

“What?”

“I’ve never said we went to the hotel.” Seth said.

Randy immediately stopped laughing and looked into his friend’s eyes.

“You must have drank a lot more than you think, because you told me.”

“Like I said, didn’t drank that much…”

“Man, you told me you were going to the hotel with her before you got into the cab.”

_Seth was getting in the cab with Cassie. As he was sensually kissing her neck, the driver asked them where he should drive them. The girl giggled and said that she had no idea. She even proposed to have sex in the cab and Seth apologized to the man, saying that she was really drunk._

_“Drive them to that hotel.” Randy said to the driver as he bent toward his window to give him a business card._

_He gave a lot of money to him, saying that it should cover more than their ride. Seth’s caught Randy’s eyes and he smiled to thank him. Before he could say anything else, Cassie grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately._

“No I didn’t.” Seth said.

“I don’t know what you took last night Seth, but…”

“You told the driver to bring us to that hotel.”

“You’re delusional.” Randy said as he stood up to leave.

Seth forced him to sit back on his stool. He had fire in his eyes and his friend was pissing him off. What the fuck was wrong with him? What was he hiding? He just had to find out and there was no way in hell that Randy was going to leave. Seth needed answer and he better start talking fast.

“Why that particular hotel?” he asked.

“I-I..”

“Who asked you to bring me and Cassie there?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Randy said.

Seth knew he was lying. He may not remember anything about last night, but the image of Randy talking to the driver was so clear in his mind and there was no doubt that his friend wasn’t telling the truth. The question was why?

“Let me guess… it’s the same friend that asked you to introduce me to Cassie?” Seth asked with anger in his voice.

“I-I’m sorry…” Randy said as he lower his eyes to the ground. “I had no other choice, man. That guy threatened to sell me to the cop if I refused to do what he wanted. I can’t go back to jail, Seth.”

Randy had been arrested in the past for possession of cocaine and other minor crimes. He had been in detention for about six months and it was the worst months in his life. In prison, he had been repeatedly beaten and some inmate nearly abused him but he got out just in time. A normal person would have get a lesson out of this but not Randy. It didn’t stop him to sell cocaine and any other shit you could find on the streets.

“Who is he?”

That was the only thing Seth cared about. He wanted to know the name of that psycho that was threatening his brothers and himself.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen him. He sent me a note to my apartment a couple of days ago with Cassie’s picture. It said that I had to introduce you to her and I had to make sure that you ended up in that particular hotel. He also asked me to spike your drink so you wouldn’t remember any of it.”

“You drugged me?” Seth shouted, shocked. “You fucking drugged me?

“I had no other choice. He had pictures of me closing drug deals. I didn’t know he was going to kill her and make it look like you did it. I swear to God Seth, I had no idea what his plan was.”

Seth’s heart was running in his chest and he was feeling nauseous. His vision was blurry and he started sweating. He quickly stood up and ran outside. He turned in a dark alley near the bar and lean on the brick wall behind him, trying to calm down. As he was taking a deep breath, he bend over and threw up what little there was in his stomach.

“I’m sorry Seth.”

“Get the fuck out of my sight Randy.” Seth said as he stood up.

He leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. He was feeling better but the world was still spinning around him. He couldn’t believe that his friend did that to him. Why didn’t he just warned him about that psychopath? They could’ve figure it together. Cassie was dead because of him.

“I can’t. I have one last thing to do.”

He opened his eyes and stared at Randy. He was holding a gun in front of him and he was pointing it at Seth’s chest.

“It’s was you in that SUV wasn’t it?” he asked even though he already knew the answer.

At the moment when he saw the gun pointed at him, he knew that Randy was driving the car that hit them. There was no doubt in his mind that he was the driver.

“I didn’t want it to come to this.” Randy said as he looked at his gun.

“You thought killing me in a car accident would be easier, huh? So you won’t have to look me straight in the eyes as you pull the trigger?”

He wanted to challenge Randy and tell him that he didn’t have the guts to shoot him. He felt the rage inside of him like he never did before. He was defying his friend with his eyes as the adrenaline was flowing through his veins.

“Charlie was in that car you FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!” Seth shouted as he jumped in his face.

He punched Randy right on the jaw, making him trip and drop the gun on the floor. Seth immediately kicked it far away and bent over his friend to beat the hell out of him.

“You could’ve killed her!”

Every punch was harder than the one before. His fists were bleeding and he didn’t know if it was his blood or Randy’s. He didn’t care about anything.

“Seth, let him go.” he heard behind him.

Dean was standing there, pointing the gun at Randy. Seth was exhausted and looked at his brother for a moment before he slowly stepped away to lie down on the ground.

“Get up.” Dean asked Randy.

He groaned and spat blood out of his mouth. He mumbled something that neither Dean or Seth could understand, but he wasn’t getting up.

“I said GET UP!”

Dean lifted him and pushed him against the wall, his hand around his neck. Blood was streaming down his face and he was groaning his pain.

“If I ever see you near Seth again, I swear to God Randy, I will kill you.” Dean growled. “And I promise you that Roman won’t be there to stop me when it’ll happen. No one threatens my little brother, do you hear me?”

Randy stared at Dean for a second and nodded.

“Now get THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

He let go of him and Randy ran away as fast as he could. Dean watched him leave as he was snapping his neck. It had been a long time since he felt that much anger inside of him. He turned to Seth that was still lying on the ground. He offered him a hand to help him up.

“What are you…” Seth started.

He never finished that phrase. Dean’s fist hit his face so hard that the pain spread in his whole body. It took him a couple of seconds before he could focus again. His vision was getting blurry by the hit and his head was hurting like hell.

“What the FUCK?” he shouted.

“That was for stealing my pills.” Dean said.

He took a swing and punched Seth another time, at the exact same spot, earning a deep groan from him as tears of pain were coming to his eyes.

“And that was for hanging out with Randy even though I asked you not to a million times!”

He took a step toward his little brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him into a hug.

“I really thought I was too late.” Dean said with a shaky voice. “I thought you were dead.”

Seth had trouble to adjust to his brother temper and he was still trying to digest the punches he’d been taking.

“I think I might have been if you hadn’t showed up. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Let’s just say I got some help from a friend.” Dean said as he moved away from his brother. “Now where is Roman? I asked him to look out for you!”

“He’s at the hospital with Deb and Charlie.”

“What happened?”

Dean didn’t know about the car accident. He tried to call Roman back at the institute but he wasn’t answering his phone. Seth told him all about it and he reassured him that everybody was alright.

“Charlie had a concussion but the doctors said she’ll be fine.”

“What aren’t you with them at the hospital? What were you doing with Randy?”

“I called him.”

“Of course you did.” Dean sighed.

“I was hoping he would remember things that I wasn’t.” Seth explained. “Since he was the one who introduce me to Cassie, I thought he knew something.”

Seth told him everything about Randy. About how he drugged him, about how he ask the driver to bring them to the hotel. He even told Dean that Randy was driving the SUV that hit them earlier today. Every time he was saying more to his brother, he could see that his eyes were filling with anger.

“I should’ve killed that son of a bitch…” Dean said. “I can’t believe that fucking bastard tried to kill you.”

“How did you find me anyway?”

Dean took out a picture from his back pocket and gave it to his brother.

“That psycho sent me a picture of you in that bar.” Dean explained. “Luckily for us, I hung out a lot in that place and I was able to recognize it.

Seth’s heart skipped a beat when he read what was written on the photo.

“Say goodbye to your little brother.” Seth read out loud. “It’s time for him to die.”

“Why didn’t you stay with Roman like I asked you?”

“I couldn’t Dean. The police is looking for me and I couldn’t take the chance to stay there.”

“You didn’t want to stay in a hospital but you went to a bar? To meet fucking Randy? I wonder which place was the most dangerous.”

“I’m sorry, OK? I didn’t think it through. I just had to know his side of the story. Deep down inside I knew he had something to do with all of this.”

Dean looked at Seth, shaking his head. He wanted to beat the crap out of him for being so stubborn, but at the same time, he wanted to hug him. He was just so glad that his little brother was still alive. Never in his life, had Dean got that much worried about someone. Seth always had been his responsibility and for a moment, he really thought he was dead.

“Where to now?” Dean sighed.

“The cabin.”

“You think it’s still there? After all that time?”

“Roman think it is.” Seth answered. “He’s supposed to meet me there as soon as Charlie wakes up.”

Dean slowly nodded and looked around him. After making sure that they weren’t being watched, he grabbed his brother’ arm.

“Let’s go.”

The boys left the alley and headed to the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

_The boys decided to skip school that day and they were fooling around at the mall when Dean thought it would be fun to steal something. He had never done it before but he always wanted to. Unfortunately for him, he got caught immediately. The women in the store asked him to put the shirt where he took it. She was acting nice with him. She’s been a teenager too, she knew how it was. Her boss though, didn’t think it was funny at all and called the cops. He wanted to teach the kid a lesson. As a police officer was on his way inside the store, Seth grabbed Dean’s arms._

_“Run.” he whispered._

_The boys ran away, followed by their older brother. The cop shouted something but they were already too far to understand what he was saying. They’ve ran to the wood, thinking that he would stop chasing them, but that man was stubborn. As they were zigzagging between the trees, Seth tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Roman was far in front of them and didn’t see that his brother was in trouble, but Dean was there. Dean was always there._

_“Come on, bro!” he said as he lift his little brother._

_Seth quickly thanked him as Dean took his hand and started running again. Roman was nowhere to be seen and the boys were calling for him. They had no idea which way to go._

_“Over here guys!” Roman shouted to his brothers._

_Seth and Dean followed the sound of his voice and stopped immediately when they reached an old cabin. The door was open and Roman was inside, asking his brother to join him quickly. The boys got inside and Dean closed the door behind him. They were hiding under the windows when the cop finally showed up. He never thought of searching inside the cabin and simply pursue his hunt, leaving the thieves behind. Seth, Dean and Roman were all out of breath and they were all laughing._

_“This place is awesome.” Dean said as he took a look around the cabin._

_“Are we even aloud to be in here?” Seth asked, worried._

_“Do you see the amount of dust everywhere? I’m sure nobody had been here for a while.” Roman said._

_After that day, the boys spent all their free time in the cabin. As the years passed, they were improving the place. Dean and Roman even installed a generator so that they could have electricity. That place was awesome and it was theirs. For the first time in their life, the boys felt safe somewhere. One night, they promised each other to never talk about it to anyone. It was their secret place._

******************************************************************************After walking in the wood for a while, Dean and Seth finally made it to the cabin.

“I can’t believe it’s still there.” Seth said as he was climbing the stairs.

Dean opened the door and both guys got inside. They couldn’t believe it. It was just the way they left it. It’s been a very long time since they were here and Seth’s heart ache thinking about all the good times he had with his brothers. The cabin was not fancy at all. There was only a couch, a table with some chairs and a TV. No refrigerator, no oven. There was a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. The bedroom was small with a very small bed. Anybody who would’ve seen the place would’ve thought that it was dirty and unattractive but the boys just loved it the way it was.

“Do you think the generator still works?” Dean asked.

“I’ll check if it still has gas in it, I’ll be right back.”

Seth went outside as Dean was heading to the couch. After wiping all the dust to the floor, he lied down on it and smiled. This place was a paradise compare to his room back at the institute. When the lights went on, he laughed and clapped his hand. He had not been that happy in a long time.

“It’s so good to be here.” Dean said as Seth was coming back inside.

“Yeah. It really is.”

Seth leaned on the wall and let himself fall to the ground. He missed this place so much. He would’ve given anything to go back in time. There were a million things that he would’ve done differently.

“What’s up with Randy and you anyway?” Seth asked.

“What are you talking about?”

“You said that the next time you’ll see him, Roman won’t be there to stop you. What did you mean?”

Dean sighed and avoid his little brother’s stare. He was not sure if he wanted to talk about that. Something happened a couple of years ago and he didn’t want his brother to know. Roman and Dean agreed to never talk about that night ever again.

“Dean?” Seth asked, taking his brother out of his mind. “What the fuck happened between you two?”

“Remember when you passed out from drinking too much?”

“The time I woke up in the hospital?”

“Yeah…” Dean answered. “We never told you what really happened that night…”

Seth stared at his brother, waiting for him to tell him the story but Dean was just looking back at him.

“Dude, spit it out! What happened?”

“We knew you were with Randy that night. You know how Roman and I hated the guy… so I called you to make sure you were ok, but you weren’t answering your phone. Rom’ tried to convince me that you were probably just having a good time and he wanted me to leave you alone. We barely knew Randy at the time but I just had this bad feeling about him. So I kept calling you but you never picked up. I told our big brother that I was worried and he agreed to show up at the bar you were. When we got there, we found you in an alley, unconscious and Randy was nowhere to be found. He was supposed to be with you but he wasn’t. After we brought you to the hospital, I went to his apartment and Roman came with me. The son of a bitch was having a blast with a couple of chicks while you were in a coma, so I just snapped. I was literally beating the shit out of him until our brother pulled me away from him. I wanted to kill the bastard so bad for leaving you like that. I even punched Roman in the face so that we would let go of me. I wanted to finish what I started.”

Seth was speechless. The only thing he remembered about that night was waking up in the hospital. Dean and Roman were both at his side. He had absolutely no memories of his night with Randy. He remembered that he was wondering why his big brother had a black eye, but he was too messed up that he forgot to ask.

“You’ve never told me any of that…”

“Roman and I agreed to never talk about it.” Dean said. “Do you understand now why we didn’t want you to hang out with that piece of shit?”

“If you guys had told me, it would’ve been…”

“If we had told you, you would’ve said that we were liars. You would’ve never believed us because you’re a fucking stubborn little brother.”

Seth lower his eyes, unable to sustain Dean’s stare.

“I’m sorry Dean…” he murmured. “For everything…”

That was the first time in years that he heard sincerity in his brother’s voice and it felt so great. When his eyes laid on him, he had the feeling that he was looking at the little boy he met back at the orphanage. Seth lifted his head up and Dean’s heart aches when he saw tears dripping down his face. He stood up from the couch and sat next to him on the floor.

“I’ll never forgive myself for what I did to you…” Seth murmured.

“I will.” Dean sighed as he rested his head on the wall behind him. “It may take a little longer than usual, but you know that I will always forgive you.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness…”

“I know. What you didn’t was beyond messed up but I promised you that I will always forgive you and I tend to honor my promises. You’re my little brother and you always will be, no matter what.”

Dean passed his arm around Seth’s shoulder and brought him closer to him to comfort him, just like he always did when they were younger.

******************************************************************************

_Dean was sitting on his bed in the boys’ bedroom. The others were all playing together and he was all alone but it was fine with him. He never got along with any of the boys living at the orphanage anyway. He just didn’t like them._

_“Good morning boys.” Gladys said as she entered their room._

_That woman was in charge of the boys since she started working at the orphanage a couple of years ago and she simply loved her job. Dean had always been her favorite even though she wasn’t allowed to have one._

_“I would like you all to meet Seth.” Gladys said as she gently pushes a little boy in front of her. “It’s his first day here so I want you all to be nice to him and make him feel like home.”_

_Seth froze when he saw all the other boys in the room. He was so shy and uncomfortable. He didn’t want to stay here. He wanted to go back home with his mom, but what he didn’t understood was that his mother was the one who gave him away. She wasn’t able to take care of him and she called the orphanage, asking if they could take care of her six years old son. Gladys encouraged him to choose his bed and she said she’ll be back later to check up on him. She gently rubbed his head before she left the room. Dean was staring at the little boy. He reminded him so much of himself when he first got here three years ago. He knew how intimidating the others could be. Seth spotted a bed that looked vacant and dropped his bag on it._

_“Hey!” shouted one of the boys. “That’s my bed!”_

_Seth apologized and put his things on another bed._

_“This is my bed too.” said the same boy with a wicked smile._

_Everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Dean that was watching the scene closely. Pete was a bully and he had been since his first day at the orphanage. All the little boys wanted to be his friend because it was so much better than to be his enemy. Dean wasn’t scared of him and he probably was the only one._

_“There is no place for you in here.” Pete said._

_“Look at his hair.” said one of Pete’s friend, talking about Seth’s long dark hair. “The girl’s room is down the hall.”_

_“Leave him alone.” Dean said as he got between Pete and the new little boy._

_“Get lost Dean.”_

_The anger rising inside of Dean got the best of him and he punched Pete right in the stomach. Every other boy immediately started calling for Gladys. As soon as she stepped in the bedroom, everyone told her what Dean did._

_“How many times have I told you that it’s not right to fight with the other boys?” she asked the little seven years old boy._

_“But he was mean to Seth.” Dean said in his defense._

_“Is it true?” she asked, looking at Seth._

_The little boy was too scare to talk and he simply nodded._

_“Pete! In the corner right now!” she shouted at the mean boy._

_“But he hurt me! He should be the one being punished!”_

_“I asked you to go in the corner.” she said before she squatted down to face Dean. “I’m giving you a warning young man. No more fighting under my watch, do you understand me?”_

_He nodded and smile to her. She stood back up, grabbed Pete’s arm and led him to the corner._

_“T-Thank you.” Seth mumbled._

_Dean grabbed the little boy’s hand and headed toward the other side of the room._

_“Come with me, there’s no one sleeping in the bed next to mine. It’ll be yours.”_

_Every other boys were looking at him and they seemed angry. They already hated Dean, but now they had someone else to hate. Seth was so scared of them. They were all older than him and he didn’t feel safe at all._

_“Don’t worry about them.” Dean said as he noticed Seth’s distress. “I’ll always be there to protect you.”_

******************************************************************************

The guys were still sitting on the floor in silence and Seth’s had his head against Dean’s head.

“You should get some sleep.” Dean said to his little brother.

“I’m fine.”

He knew him enough to know that he was lying. After all he’d been through today, he knew Seth was exhausted.

“Don’t lie to me, bro. I know you.” Dean said as he moved away from him.

He stood back up and offered his hand to help his brother.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right here. Nothing is going to happen.” he said as Seth was taking his hand to get back to his feet. “Not under my watch.”


	12. Chapter 12

After Seth had gone to bed, Dean dragged himself back to the couch. He was exhausted too but he didn’t want to sleep. He promised he would keep an eye open to check on his little brother and he intended to keep that promise. Even though he knew they were safe at the cabin, he didn’t want to take chances. What if someone followed them? They’ve been careful as hell but that bastard knew what he was doing. As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard footsteps on the porch outside. He immediately grabbed the gun he had took from Randy and hid behind the door. Dean tried to look out the window but he couldn’t see anything since it was too dark outside. The door slowly opened and he raised the gun to his eye level, ready to defend himself, his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Seth? Are you here?” Roman whispered as he was getting inside the cabin.

He jumped when he came face to face with his other brother. Dean lower the gun and sighed when he recognized him.

“Fuck Rom’, you scared the shit out of me.”

Roman was looking at him with widen eyes.

“Are you kidding me?” Roman shouted. “You’re fucking pointing a gun at me and you’re the one who’s scared?

His heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and he hated trouble catching his breath. How was Dean here and what the hell did he do to get out of the institution?

“Relax, bro.” Dean said when he saw the look on his face. “I didn’t kill anyone to escape.”

He knew that was what his older brother was thinking. Roman was always thinking the worst about him. He knew how twisted his mind was sometime and he knew what he was willing to do to get what he wanted. Especially when it came to Seth. Dean was willing to die for him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Roman asked.

“Remember Randall?”

“Your babysitter?”

“Yeah… he kind of find out the pictures that psychopath sent me and he totally freaked out. He thought I was covering for Cassie’s murder and he threatened to give the photos to the cop. I had to tell him the whole story. That’s when he showed me this.”

Dean pinned Seth’s picture on his brother chest. He could still feel the anger inside of him. When Randall showed him the picture, he thought he was going to lose it. Roman took a look at the photo and his heart stopped beating for a second.

“Don’t worry, he’s fine.” Dean said to reassure him when he saw how worried he looked. “I tried to call you but you weren’t picking up. I was freaking out and Randall let me out.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah… he knew the threats were real and when I told him you weren’t answering your phone, he let me out. I have to get back there before 7 am.” Dean explained. “I asked you one thing Roman. One fucking thing and it was to keep an eye on our little brother!”

He tried his best not to snap at him but he couldn’t hold it in. He was so mad at his big brother for letting Seth on his own.

“I had no choice. Charlie was in the hospital and I....”

“I’m sorry about your little girl, I really am.” Dean said, interrupting his brother. “But Seth could’ve stayed with you.”

“And risk that someone recognize him and call the cops?”

“God damn it Roman, he went to a bar to meet Randy. How’s that better than hiding out in a hospital room with you by his side to check up on him?”

“What?”

Roman couldn’t believe that Seth was with Randy. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“He wanted to question him about last night. He wanted to know if Randy remembered something he didn’t. Turned out that piece of shit drugged our brother and asked the cab driver to take him and Cassie to the hotel.” Dean explained. “And that’s not all…”

“What could be worse than that?” Roman asked, worried.

“Randy was driving the car that hit you this afternoon.”

“Fuck…”

“When I finally found to Seth, he was in an alley and he was beating the shit out of him. Randy had a gun Roman. That bastard had a fucking gun and he was about to kill our little brother.”

Roman was in shock and he had no idea what to say. He never thought that piece of crap could do something that messed up. He hated the guy since the beginning but never in his life had he thought that he would hurt Seth for real.

“That fucking psycho asked Randy to kill my little brother do you understand me?” Dean shouted to snap Roman out of his thoughts. “If I hadn’t got there in time, who knew what would have happened? I asked you to look out for him Roman…”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s sleeping.”

“Was sleeping.” Seth said as he got out of the bedroom, running a hand through his long hair. “That bed was more comfortable in my memories.”

Roman sighed and headed toward his little brother to hug him. He would never have forgiven himself if something had happened to him and he was so glad that he was ok.

“Is Charlie ok?” Seth asked as he wrapped his arm around his big brother’s chest.

That was all he cared about at the moment. He had not stop thinking about his niece since he left the hospital.

“She’ll be fine.” Roman said as he moved away from him. “I’m sorry Seth, I never should’ve let you go.”

He looked at Seth’s black eye and shook his head. The wound on his face was ugly and it looked painful.

“Damn. Randy got you pretty good.” Roman said.

“Oh no.” Dean said. “That was me.”

Roman turned to his other brother and looked at him with fire in his eyes.

“What?” Dean said. “He fucking deserved it after all the shit he put me through.”

“It’s fine.” Seth said as he put a hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Dean’s right. I totally deserved it.”

“See? Even Seth thinks that way.” Dean said with a smile on his face.

Roman decided to let it go. There was no point in fighting with Dean about it, but God knew that he was mad at him. He couldn’t believe that he would actually hit Seth like that. He hugged his little brother one more time, saying that he was glad he was alright before he headed to the couch. He looked around him and smile. The cabin was just the way it was the last time they’ve been here.

“I can’t believe no one found that place.”

“No one ever had the guts to go off trail in this wood, it’s a fucking maze out there.” Dean as he sat on the floor, resting his head on the wall.

“When did we stop coming out here?” Seth said as he sat next to him.

Both Roman and Dean looked at each other, thinking about it. After Charlie was born, Roman didn’t had a lot of time for his brother and they just didn’t see each other that much. Since Dean and Seth lived together, they were still hanging out together but then Randy came in the picture. Once again, the younger of the brothers felt guilty. He knew how much wrong he did to their relationship. They used to be so close and he would’ve given anything to go back to that point where it was only the three of them hanging out at the cabin.

“We should bring Charlie and Deb in here.” Seth suggested.

“I thought we’re supposed to keep it a secret.” Roman said.

“I know… but they are family. They should see it. Charlie would love it.”

“Yeah she would.” his big brother said. “Listen, about what Deb said…”

Seth lower his eyes as he thought about what Debra said about him in the car, just before the accident. He knew that she hated him but he never thought it would be that much.

“It’s ok, bro.” Seth said, interrupting him. “She has every right to hate me after all the shit I put you through. Who doesn’t anyway?”

“Us.” Dean simply said.

“Bro, you’re a terrible liar.”

Seth knew that Dean was probably the one who hated him the most and that he was just saying that to reassure him.

“And you’re a terrible liar detector little brother, because Dean isn’t lying.” Roman said.

“I could never hate you dumbass, even if I wanted to.” Dean said as he gently punched his little brother’s shoulder. “If I hated you, I wouldn’t had been there to save your ass. I got to admit though that I felt a lot better after I punched your cute little baby face.”

Dean teased him by tapping his cheeks, making him laugh. Seth tried to defend himself and slap his brother’s hands to keep them out of his face and both guys started fighting just like when they were young. For a moment, it was like they had a normal life. They just forgot that a freaking psychopath was messing with them and they were just normal brothers. Roman had to separate them but he got caught in the fight.

“Guys, I can’t breathe…” Roman said when his two brothers sat on him while he was lying on his back.

Both Dean and Seth joined forces against him just like they always did.

“You’re not kids anymore, you’re heavy!” he said as he pushed both of them on the floor. “Enough. We got more important things to do.”

Dean and Seth helped their older brother get back to his feet by offering their hand. Roman grabbed both of them and stood up, thanking them.

“We got to get you back at the institute.” Roman said to Dean.

His brother burst into laughter but stopped when he saw that Roman didn’t think it was funny.

“You’re kidding me right?” Dean asked.

“You’re going to get in so much trouble if they find out you’re gone.”

“There is no way in hell that I’ll leave your sides.” Dean said as he pointed both of his brother. “Not until I catch this motherfucker.”

“Roman is right…” Seth said. “If they find out you left the institute, they will use that against you. They won’t review your case to lower your sentence.”

“They might even make it longer, have you think of that?” Roman asked.

Dean looked at both of his brother and he couldn’t believe it. That psycho was using them as a revenge against him, there was no fucking way that he’ll get back there and leave them alone.

Randall told him nobody would be there until 7:30 am. He asked him to be back at seven and that was what he intended to do. Roman looked at Dean, shaking his head.

“We don’t even know who he is. We don’t have a clue Dean” he said.

“True. But we have something that he doesn’t.”

“What?” Seth asked.

“Each other.” Dean simply said. “Together, we’re unstoppable. I bet that son of a bitch didn’t plan that I would get out. With me out here, there is no fucking way that he’ll get to you. As long as I’m alive, he won’t be able to hurt anyone. If it’s a fight that he want, he’ll get the best one of his life.”

Dean had never been so ready to kick some ass. He would do absolutely anything to protect his family.

“But you’ll have to get back at the institute at some point.” Seth said. “You won’t always be there.”

“That means we have nine hours to catch that bastard.” Dean said.

“Alright.” Roman said. “But how are we supposed to find him?”

“He said I destroy his family so he might be related to the guy I killed.” Dean said. “Do you guys have your phones? We could check up online if we can find anything about that man.”

Both of his brothers agreed that it would be a good start as they took out their phone out of their pockets. Seth, Dean and Roman were praying to God that they could find a tiny bit of a clue that would lead them to the author of their misery.


	13. Chapter 13

The guys were sitting at the table and both Roman and Seth were looking at their phone. They were searching through the archives to see if they could find something about the man Dean had killed. All they got was a name: Erick Rowan. They tried to find information about his family but there was absolutely nothing. It’s like that man never even existed.

“Guys, I found something.” Roman said, showing his phone to his brothers.

There was a photo of Rowan with a lot of people around him.

“What is this?” Dean asked.

“It look like some kind of cult or something, I don’t know.”

The boys were looking at every man in the picture thinking that the psycho may be one of them. If they all called themselves “family” it must have been one of these man, but which one? How on earth were they supposed to find out who was messing with them. And even if they found him, what were they going to do next?

“Wait!” Seth said as Roman was taking back his phone. “Let me see again.”

His heart skipped a beat for a second when his eyes laid on a man. He knew he had seen him somewhere but he couldn’t remember where.

“What’s up?” Dean asked.

“I know that man.” he said as he pointed a giant guy with a big black beard.

Seth tried his best to remember where he saw him when it suddenly hit him.

_… they were interrupted by someone who was knocking on the door._

_“Get out of there.” they heard a man shout._

_Cassie giggled in Seth’s neck as he sighed, annoyed by that dude. He was about to get laid and he hated to be interrupted. He opened the door and came face-to-face with a giant guy. Seth was tall, but that man was a monster compared to him. His long black beard was disgusting and his stare was scary. But Seth was high, very high and when he was in that state, nothing could scare him._

_“What’s your fucking problem?” he asked the man as he looked straight in his eyes._

_“There is people here need the bathroom so you’ll have to take your skank somewhere else!”_

_Seth was about to jump in his face but Randy got between them just in time._

That man on the picture was the man that interrupted Cassie and him when they were in the bar’s bathroom. Seth remembered it so clearly and there was no doubt in his mind. The dots started to connect in his mind. He interrupted them on purpose. If Seth and Cassie had slept together at that moment, he would’ve never brought her to a hotel and their plan would’ve fail. She would’ve still be alive.

“I saw that man the night Cassie died.” Seth said.

“Where?” Roman asked.

“At the bar. He interrupted us when we were about to get laid in the bathroom.” Seth explained. “I nearly got into a fight with him but Randy stopped me.”

“You were about to bang your date in a shitty bar’s bathroom?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you threated your skank better than that.”

Roman looked at his brother with angry eyes.

“As if you treat them better...” he said to Dean.

“I’ve never said that, it’s just that little Sethie over here used to be a lot nicer to the pretty girls.” Dean said. “Remember how he always made sure everything was perfect when he invited a girl home?”

“The day you’ll have cocaine running through your system, you’ll understand why I can’t wait to go back home before getting laid.” Seth simply said, as if it was the most normal thing to say. “Especially when the girls looks the way they do and does things to you that you could only dream of.”

“Yeah… about that cocaine thing…” Dean started.

“We’re not talking about it now.” Roman interrupted him.

“Why the fuck are you still taking this shit?” Dean said ignoring his older brother.

Seth looked down at his feet, searching for a decent answer but there wasn’t. He didn’t even knew why he was still doing it. He went to rehab a couple of times but he never lasted long after he got out of there. Randy was never far, waiting for him to slip through the cracks. Seth never had self-control when it came to things like this. As he was about to answer his brother’s question, he heard a noise coming from outside of the cabin.

“Guys…” Seth said. “I think someone’s here…”

Dean listened carefully but he wasn’t hearing anything.

“You’re just trying to avoid my question.” he said, smiling. “I know you little brother.”

“Relax Seth, no one can find us here.” Roman said. “We’re in a safe place.”

As he was saying this, the electricity shut down, leaving the boys in the dark. Seth’s heart was beating fast in his chest. First he heard footstep and then the power shut down. He knew that wasn’t a coincidence.

“Shit. The generator must have ran out of gaz.” Roman said.

“The tank was full when I started it earlier.” Seth said.

“I’ll go take a look at it.” Dean said as he stood up.

“I’m coming with you.” Roman said.

He opened the door for his brother and as Dean was about to go outside, he turned to Seth.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight.” he said. “You’re coming with us.”

Dean and his little brother stared at each other for a moment. There was no way in hell that he was leaving him behind. What if there really was someone? After Randy tried to kill Seth, Dean made it his personal mission to keep an eye on him.

“I’m not kidding!” he said. “Get your ass here right now.”

Seth joined them, trying to hide the smile he had on his face. He couldn’t help but to feel relieve to know that his brother still cared about him. This morning, he really thought his relationship was screwed forever.

******************************************************************************

As the guys were getting in the back of the cabin, Seth had the strange feeling that they were being watched. He had no idea if it was paranoia of if there really was someone out there. They were walking in perfect silence and all they could hear was the sound of their footstep on the ground. When they got to the generator, their jaws dropped to the floor. It was completely destroyed and there was smoke coming out of it. Someone had definitely messed it up. On top of it, there was an envelope. The same kind of envelope that psycho had been sending Dean since the beginning.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean shouted angrily. “How the fuck did he found us?”

“He always does…” Seth whispered.

“Have you talked to Randy about this place?” Dean asked his little brother.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Dean I swear! I may be a jerk but I never broke that promise. I haven’t told no one.” Seth said.

“That’s not what he meant.” Roman said in Dean’s defense.

Dean grabbed the envelope and as he was about to open it, a shadow caught Seth’s eyes. He recognized the man he had seen in the bar and his heart skipped a beat when he saw him pointing a gun at his big brother.

“Rom’ WATCH OUT.” Seth shouted as he pushed him out of the way.

The sound of the gun shot resonated in the perfect silence of the wood. Roman fell on the ground as Seth felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He fell on the ground next to his brother as another shot was fired. Luckily for them, the shooter missed his target. Roman crawled to join Seth while the man escaped through the wood.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he pressed his little brother’s arm. “Dean!”

Seth’s vision was getting blurry as he looked at the blood that was dripping down on the ground. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat in his head. Dean got close to them and felt the anger taking over when he saw his little brother’s arm. His fists got tense as he was snapping his neck.

“Stay with him.” he growled.

“You’re going to get yourself killed! Don’t go after that guy Dean.”

“I’ll be right back!” he yelled as he was getting deeper in the wood.

“DEAN!!!”

But it was too late. Dean was already too far gone and he had one thing in mind. He wanted to catch that son of a bitch and make him pay for everything he did to them.

******************************************************************************

Dean was running as fast as he could to get to the man who just shot his little brother. He could see him zigzagging through the trees but he wasn’t able to get close to him. His legs were hurting but there was no way in hell that he would stop. The anger inside of him was so intense and he never felt anything like it. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he saw the man tripping on a branch. That was his chance. He might not get another one. Dean ran faster and jumped on him, making him drop his gun.

“Fucking bastard.” Dean shouted as he punched him.

The giant punched Dean in the guts. He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath and responded with a punch in the face. The two man were fighting each other like crazy. Blood was flying everywhere and Dean had no idea which of it was his. He didn’t care anyway. All he wanted, was for that man to pay for what he did. He put them through hell by threatening and trying to kill them. He deserved to die.

“You want to mess with me, huh?” he said as he spit in his face.

That man was a beast. With every punch Dean gave him, he thought it would be the last one but that guy just wouldn’t fall to the ground. He pushed him against a tree but he was still standing. A punch well placed on Dean’s face knocked him out, making him fall back to the ground. He stayed there for a moment, lying on his back. When he finally got his vision back, the man was pointing his gun at him.

******************************************************************************

Roman helped Seth get back to his feet and his little brother groaned when he accidentally touched his injured arm. He led him inside and asked him to lie on the bed. As soon as he released the pressure on the wound, the blood started dripping everywhere.

“It hurt like hell.” he mumbled.

Seth never felt that much pain in his entire life.

“The bullet is still inside.” Roman said as he put his hand back on his arm to stop the bleeding. “We’ll have to take it out.”

Seth looked at his brother with widen eyes. He had no idea what he had in mind but he sure knew that it wasn’t a good idea. Roman asked him to put pressure on it while he was going to look for something that could help him take the bullet out.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

There was no way in hell that Seth would let him try to take the bullet out. His anxiety was rising high and he needed to calm the fuck down, but he just couldn’t.

“Where’s Dean?” he asked Roman.

Seth had been too busy dealing with the fact that he had been shot that he didn’t see Dean running after that man. He had no idea that he was risking his life out there. He loved Roman to death, but he needed his other brother right now. He always had been the one to calm him down when he was anxious.

“I-I don’t know.”

Roman looked down. He didn’t want to tell his little brother that Dean went running after that giant. He knew that it would only make him worried and he didn’t need that right now. What he needed, was for that bullet to be taken out of him.

“Where the fuck is he?” Seth asked again, knowing that Roman was lying.

“The guy took off through the wood and Dean went after him.”

“We got to go help him!”

Seth sat back on the bed, still keeping pressure on his wound.

“No.” Roman snapped, as he pushed him back on the bed. “We need to get that fucking bullet out of you. Let me handle this.”

As Roman was leaving the room, he heard something that he didn’t want to. Gun shots. Two gun shots to be exact. His heart stopped beating as he heard his little brother screamed Dean’s name.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman was running through the woods calling for Dean. His brother wasn’t answering and he was starting to freak out. He was getting deeper and deeper in the woods but his brother was nowhere to be found. He was about to turn around when Dean finally emerged between the trees. His white shirt was soaked in blood and so did his face. When Roman laid eyes on him, he ran toward him.

“Relax.” Dean simply said when he saw how his brother was worried. “It’s not my blood.”

Dean looked at himself and shrugged.

“Well, most of it is not.”

“Are you hurt?” Roman asked as he grabbed his shoulder to check up on him. “What happened, we heard gun shots?”

“We were fighting and then he cheated by pointing his gun at me. I jumped toward him and he fired but he missed me. The second shot went off by accident when I tried to take the gun from him and he took the bullet right in the gut.”

“Where is he now?”

Roman kept looking around, worried that the man would appear and shot them both. His heart was beating fast from the run and because he was nervous.

“Somewhere out there.” Dean said pointing behind him. “Dead.”

“What the fuck were you thinking going after him like that?” Roman snapped. “Are you out of your freaking mind?!”

He was so mad at his brother for acting the way he did. He put his life in danger and he didn’t even seemed to care. That was typical Dean. Always doing stupid things without thinking.

“You could’ve get yourself killed!” Roman shouted.

“I’m fine...”

“When we heard the gun shots…”

“Bro, I said I’m fine!” Dean said as he started walking to get back at the cabin. “How’s Seth?”

That’s all he could think about. Yes he just killed a man by accident but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know if his little brother was ok. Roman was worried about him and he was worried about Seth. It’s always been like that with them. His big brother had every right to be mad at him for running away like that. He knew that it was a very stupid thing to do but he had to do it. That man had to pay for what he did. Nobody threatens his family and gets away with it. He didn’t mean to kill him. It really was an accident, but a part of him was glad it happened. It was over. No more games. That bastard was dead.

“How do you think he is?” Roman snapped. “He’s been shot and he thinks his brother is dead. He’s freaking out!”

Dean started running. He wanted to make it back to the cabin as soon as possible.

******************************************************************************

Dean barged into the cabin, followed by Roman. He immediately went to the bedroom to check on Seth. When his eyes laid on his little brother, his heart ache. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and there was blood everywhere. He had never seen him so pale and it got him worried. Dean sat on the bed next to him and gently tapped the side of his face. Seth jumped and quickly opened his eyes.

“Calm down, it’s me.” Dean gently said. “It’s just me.”

Seth’s body soften when he saw his brother. He let out a deep sigh as he closed back his eyes for a moment. He was so relieved that Dean was ok. He had been worried sick since he heard the shots. Roman wouldn’t let him go search for him and it made him so mad.

“What the fuck were you thinking.” he whispered.

“I wasn’t.” Dean said looking down. “You don’t have to lecture me, our big brother already did. I’m sorry.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Dean finally broke the silence.

“I snapped. When I saw you were hurt, I just snapped. I wanted him to pay for what he did to you. For what he did to us. I couldn’t let him get away with it. You know how I am Seth.”

“I know way too much how you are, dumbass…”

Dean let out a laugh and apologized again to his little brother. The last thing he wanted was for him to be worried about him. He was the one who should be concern about Seth. He asked his brother if he could take a look at his arm. He thought to himself that it didn’t look good at all. The bleeding wouldn’t stop and the wound on his bicep was big.

“We got to take the bullet out.” Roman said as he arrived in the room. “It’s still inside.”

Dean looked at him, then at Seth.

“He won’t let me.” Roman added, talking about his little brother.

They fought about it before they heard the gun shots. Seth didn’t want Roman to dig inside of his arm to retrieve the damn bullet.

“We have to.” Dean said, looking at his brother’s brown eyes.

“No…fuck…no…”

Dean put his two hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at him.

“It’ll be ok little brother, I promise.” Dean said to reassure him.

Roman went back to the living room, trying to find something that could help him get the bullet out of Seth’s arm. He search through the drawers where he finally found something worthy. He took the pair of pliers and sterilize them the best he could with the lighter that was on the counter.

“That’s the best I could find.” Roman said to Dean when he got back to the bedroom.

The look on Seth’s face hurt him. He knew that his brother was about to suffer like he never did before, but they had no other choice. Roman brought a chair with him and placed it next to the bed. He looked at his little brother’s arm as he took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure if he would actually be able to do this.

“Look at me, little brother.” Dean asked as he grabbed Seth’s hand. “No matter what, I want you to keep looking at me alright?”

Seth nodded. He couldn’t speak. Fear was running through his whole body and he barely could think straight. Dean silently asked Roman to take the bullet out. When he sunk the pliers into the wound, Seth screamed in pain.

“LOOK AT ME SETH!” Dean shouted.

It hurt him so much that tears of pain were coming to his eyes. He wanted to look at his arm so bad. He had the feeling that Roman was cutting it out and he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t doing that. Dean was still holding his hand and he was forcing his brother to look at his eyes.

“You owe me little brother.” Dean said. “You want my forgiveness, huh?”

The tears were now running down his cheeks alongside with cold sweat.

“You want me to forgive you for stealing my pills? Then you just keep looking at me and I swear to God, I’ll forgive every fucking stupid things you did in your life. Just don’t stop looking at me.”

Dean knocked his forehead against his brother forehead and closed his eyes.

“You owe me.” he whispered. “You fucking owe me.”

He kept repeating that again and again. Seth’s screams were driving him crazy.

“Did you get it out?” Dean asked Roman.

“Not yet.”

Seth’s screams were slowly replaced with deep moans of pain when his big brother took the pliers out of his arms for a moment. He was searching for the damn bullet but he had trouble seeing through the dark red blood that was dripping everywhere.

“Stay with me, little brother.” Dean murmured.

Seth started screaming again when Roman went deeper with the pliers. He knew he was hurting him but he had no choice. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Roman freaked out but Dean immediately reassured him.

“He’s fine Rom’. He just passed out from the pain.”

“Damn it!” he shouted. “I can’t take it out!”

“Let me try.” Dean said, taking the pliers from his brother’s hand.

Roman was frustrated. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and got out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He head toward the couch and let himself fall on it, with his hands holding his head in desperation. His hands and forearms were covered in Seth’s blood and he had to fight the urge to throw up.

******************************************************************************

_Roman was home, playing videogame and he was waiting for his parent to come back from work. At eight years old, he was very mature for his age and he was able to take care of himself. His parents were working so much and he had to be alone most of the time. Roman was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang, making him jump. He wasn’t supposed to answer the door when he was alone. He took a peek out the window and saw a police car in his driveway. His heart started beating faster when he heard strong knocks on the door._

_“Police!” a man shouted outside. “Open the door.”_

_Roman hide behind the couch and waited for them to go away, but they kept on knocking._

_“Kid, we know you are in there.” said the other cop. “We need to talk to you.”_

_The little boy got out of his hiding spot and slowly walked to the door. In front of him were two very tall cops, in uniform. One of them had short dark hair and the other one was blond. Their guns were attached to their side and Roman’s eyes widen when he saw them._

_“Can we come in.” asked the blond one._

_“My parents don’t want me to invite strangers in…”_

_The other cop squatted down to be at his level._

_“Listen Roman…” he started._

_He stopped for a second, searching for the right way to say what he had to say._

_“There’s been an accident.” he finally said. “We need you to come with us to the hospital.”_

_That was the last time Roman ever been home. That was also the last time he saw his parents. A couple of days later, Roman was in the car with the social service’s girl. No one in his family wanted to take care of him and they decided it would be best for the kid if they sent him to the orphanage. When they finally got there, Roman was impressed with the size of the building. It was huge but he didn’t like it. There were so many children playing in the playground and he should’ve felt relieved to know that he wasn’t to only one without parents, but he couldn’t. He just hated everything about that place. After he closed the door, he got pushed against the car._

_“Hey!” he shouted._

_A little boy with long dark hair just like his looked at him with widen eyes._

_“I-I’m sorry.” Seth stuttered._

_“Watch were you’re going!” Roman said, angrily._

_“Hey you!” they heard behind them. “Leave my little brother alone!”_

_“It’s ok Dean.” Seth said. “It’s my fault.”_

_He looked at Roman and apologized for pushing him._

_“What’s your name?” he asked with his little voice._

_“Roman.”_

_“Nice to meet you! I’m Seth and this is my brother Dean.”_

_Dean frowned his eyebrows looking at the new boy. He wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure that he wouldn’t be mean to his little brother. He hated when people picked on Seth._

_“What’s his problem?” Roman asked pointing at Dean._

_“Don’t worry about him. He’s a little overprotective with me, that’s all.”_

_“You don’t even look alike.”_

_“That’s because we are not real brother…” Seth whispered. “But shhhh… don’t tell anyone. Everybody thinks we are.”_

_Roman looked at Seth and smiled for the first time since his parents died. That little kid was funny and kind and it made feel so much better. Maybe this place wasn’t be as bad as he thought it would be._

_“Dean?” Seth shouted at his brother. “Can Roman play with us? He’s nice!”_

_Dean looked at him with a smile and nodded. If Seth thought he was nice, then he was. He trusted him more than anyone else._

_“You can come with us if you want. There is an empty bed near ours that could be yours!”_

_Roman thanked him as he took his luggage out of the trunk._

_“I like your hair.” Seth said. “They look like mine.”_

_The others boys were always laughing at him because of his long hair and Seth was happy there was another boy just like him._

******************************************************************************

The bedroom’s door opened and snapped Roman out of his thoughts. Dean got out, shirtless, his chest covered in blood. He slowly closed the door behind him while Roman was standing up.

“I finally got it.” he said as he heavily sighed. “I took the bullet out. I wrapped my shirt around his arm to keep the pressure on the wound but he need stiches.”

“We can’t bring him to the hospital. He can’t be seen right now…”

“I know.” Dean said. “That’s why I need you to go to my apartment and bring me back my first aid kit. I’ll stich him up myself.”

“You have what it takes to do stiches in your medical kit?” Roman asked, surprised.

Seriously, who had that? Nobody. Dean.

“Remember a couple of years ago when I was always involved in bar fights? Well I got tired of going to the hospital so I started doing it myself. I got pretty good at it I must say.”

Roman smiled as Dean threw him Seth’s keys.

“Since I’m supposed to be locked in a mental institution, I need you to go to the apartment. The medical kit is in the bathroom. Can you do that for me brother?” he asked. “I’ll keep an eye on Seth.”

Roman looked at the floor with sadness in his face.

“What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about Seth and you. He was freaking out at me and he didn’t want me to take the bullet out but as soon as you stepped in the room, everything was alright. He just needed you. He needed you to be there.”

“Rom’…”

Roman wiped the tears that were now falling down his face. He wasn’t jealous of Dean, but he envy him and he always had. When Dean got arrested after he killed that man, he tried his best to be there for Seth. He did everything he could to replace him. But his little brother needed Dean.

“Roman… Seth and me… it’s….”

“Different. I know” Roman said with a smile. “I’m sorry Dean, I don’t know what’s going on with me and I think this whole thing is starting to get to me. It’s been a fucking long day.”

“It’s fine, bro.” Dean said as he pat his back.

“Seth and you had been brothers for a year before I got into your lives. I get why you are so close with him. I just wish I was as good to him as you are.”

“You are Roman. Believe me.” Dean said with a smile.

“I cut him out of my life Dean. Last month, I fucking told him to stop calling me for help. I couldn’t take it anymore. I killed something between us…”

“One day, he’ll get it. He will understand why you acted the way you did. And if he doesn’t, I’m going to make sure he does. I promise you that.” Dean said. “You know that Seth loves you to death!”

He knew that and he loved him too. And he was glad that Dean reminded him that. That was what he needed to hear.  All those guys ever had in life was each other. Roman nearly lost both of his brothers today and it was driving him crazy. He pulled Dean into a warm hug, telling him that he’ll be back as fast as he can. Dean asked him to be careful as Roman was heading outside.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was sitting on the chair next to Seth and he was looking at a little bag of white powder. When he was searching in his little brother’s pocket to find his keys, he also found cocaine. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He knew his brother was an addict and he couldn’t help but to feel responsible for that. Everything was his fault. It was because of him that Seth started doing drugs. His little brother always looked at him as if he was his hero. He always had been his role model and he failed miserably. Dean himself was a drug addict once and he dragged Seth into that world. If he successfully got out, he couldn’t say the same for his brother. Mostly because of Randy, but also because Seth didn’t want too.

For the past few years, the three brothers were growing apart from each other. When Roman had Charlie, he had more important thing to do than to hang out with his brothers. Without his word of wisdom, Dean just flipped the switch and went all crazy with partying and Seth being the little brother who always wanted to do like him, he just got caught in it. For years, it was all about chicks, sex and drug and they loved every second of it. They were closer than they ever were before but all that changed when Dean met Aria.

******************************************************************************

_Dean was getting out of the shower and he was getting ready for his date with Aria. He never felt so nervous in his whole life. It was not the first time that he went out with her but it was the first official date they had. It was also the first time that Dean was actually going out with a girl not only for bringing her back in his bed at the end of the night. He used to date chicks only to get laid but with Aria, it was different. She wasn’t like all those skanks he met in the past. She was beautiful, kind, smart and she made him laugh. He had no idea why a girl like her would want to go out with him but he didn’t want to ruin everything by asking her. She made him feel good like he never had before._

_Dean dried himself with a towel and then tried to place his hair the best he could but there wasn’t anything much he could do about it. They were just messy and they always had been. He put on his boxer, threw the towel in the basket and got out of the bathroom. As he was making his way to his bedroom, his eyes laid on Seth that was sitting on the living room’s floor. When he saw two lines of white powder on the coffee table, he sighed._

_“I made you one.” Seth said with a big smile. “Britney and Sydney are going to be here any minute, I thought you would’ve want to get warmed up. It’s going to be a hell of a night”_

_“I’m not going out with you tonight.”_

_“What? You’re kidding me, right?”_

_Dean heavily sighed again. He knew his brother would get mad at him. Seth bent over the coffee table and sniffed his line._

_“I’m taking Aria to the movie tonight.”_

_“Bro, enough with that chick!” Seth said as he wiped his nose. “You’ve spent way too much time with her anyway.”_

_“Shut up.” Dean simply said._

_He went to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Seth couldn’t understand that he finally found someone that he actually care about. His little brother still wanted to have sex with a different chick every night but Dean was so passed that. Seeing Roman with Deb and Charlie made him realize that he wanted that too. He took his pair of jeans that was on the floor and put them on. He was looking for a decent shirt to wear when Seth barge into his room._

_“Come on bro!” Seth said. “When was the last time we hung out? You have to come tonight. Sydney spent the last few days talking about you. She’s such an easy target, you can’t possibly miss that chance.”_

_“I said no.”_

_Seth shook his head, trying to keep the anger inside of him. He was mad at Dean for ruining it all again. Since he met Aria, he wasn’t the same and it was pissing him off. He just wanted his brother back._

_“I can’t believe you’re actually changing for her, man.”_

_“I’m not…” Dean started._

_“You’re so full of shit! Does she even know how much of a dick you are to girls like her?_

_Dean looked at him and sighed. Of course she didn’t know that. She never would’ve wanted to go out with him if she knew how badly he treated the girl he was having sex with._

_“Shut the fuck up.”_

_“Bro, does she know you’re a fucking cokehead?”_

_“What are you trying to do here, Seth?” Dean asked._

_“I want you to come with us. We’re going to this new bar that just opened and it’s going to be crazy in there. Free beers and chicks all over the place, what else could you possibly need to be happy? Honestly man, since you’re seeing that skank, you’re going soft.”_

_Dean snapped and pushed Seth against the wall._

_“She’s not a skank!”_

_“Calm the fuck down, Dean!” Seth shouted as he pushed his brother back._

_“It never occurred to you that she was making me happy?” Dean asked. “We’re getting older and I’m getting tired of all this shit. I like Aria, man. I really do. Why can’t you just be ok with that?”_

_When Roman met Deb, Seth had the feeling that he was slowly losing him. When he had Charlie, he knew things would never be the same again. He loved his niece to death but there was still a part of him that wanted his brother back. He knew Dean wanted to find a girl to spend the rest of his life with and he wasn’t ready to let him go. Being left alone scared the shit out of him. He knew it was selfish but he didn’t care. He was his brother and he wasn’t going to let some random chick steal him away from him._

_“That’s what I was saying.” Seth said. “You’re letting a chick change you.”_

_“No little brother. I’m just trying to be an adult here. Maybe it’s time you do the same.”_

_Dean left the room without even looking at him._

******************************************************************************

Dean quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom. Thinking about this made him so angry. He wasn’t mad at Seth. He was mad at himself. After that day, his relationship with his brother never was the same. The night we went out with Aria was also the night where Seth met Randy. If he had been to that party with him, he never would’ve talk to that bastard. Dean always felt guilty for letting him go alone, especially since Aria was in fact a cheating bitch. He dated her for a while before he caught her in the act with her ex-fiancée. Turned out she wasn’t really over him and she wanted to get married with him after all. The only good thing coming out of that relationship was that Dean stopped doing drugs. He got his life back on track just like he wanted but he lost his brother in the process. After that day, Seth just went deeper and deeper. Dean tried to get him out of it but he never could. His little brother didn’t want to be rescued. He was having the time of his life with Randy, partying every night and meeting new chicks.

Dean barged into the bathroom, opened the little bag of cocaine and dropped the white powder in the toilet. Maybe Seth would be mad at him for doing this but he just didn’t care. After throwing the bag in the trash can, Dean got back to the bedroom. He sat on the bed next to his brother as he was looking at him. The shirt that was keeping the pressure on the wound was soaked in blood and Seth was very pale. Seeing him vulnerable like that hurt him so much. Tears came to his eyes as he was gently brushing his little brother’s hair with his hand.

“I’m so sorry for everything…” he said. “Here I was, promising you my forgiveness for the things you’ve done when I should be the one begging for yours. It’s all my fault Seth. I kept trying to blame you for the way you are but I made you like this. You turned out like this because of me and for that, I’m so sorry.”

Dean burst into tears and covered his face with his hands.

“I should’ve protected you from all this, not drag you in it. Please forgive me little brother.”

******************************************************************************

Seth groaned as he opened his eyes. His whole body was hurting like hell and he wasn’t sure why for a moment. He had trouble remembering what happened. When he saw his arm wrapped in a shirt soaked in blood, it came back to his mind. Roman was trying to take the bullet out and he passed out from the pain. His throat was hurting him because of the screams he let out when his brother was digging in his arm. His eyes suddenly laid on Dean. He was sitting on the bed next to him and he had his face covered by his hand. His brother was crying and it got him worried. Seth turned his head, searching for Roman. Where the fuck was his big brother?

“Dean?” he said with a husky voice.

His head immediately rose as he let out a deep sigh of relief. Dean hugged him as hard as he could. He couldn’t put into word how much he was happy that Seth had finally woken up. He’s been out for hour and every minutes that passed got Dean worried. He was so scare for him.

“C-Can’t… b-breathe”

“I thought you were never going to wake up.” Dean said as he took a look at his little brother. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit. My arm hurts like a bitch.” Seth said. “I think I’ll survive, thanks to you guys. Where’s Roman?”

“I sent him to the apartment to get what it takes to stich you up. You seriously need stiches.”

“You let him go by himself?”

“I’m not supposed to be out there, I couldn’t risk being seen. And someone had to stay here to check up on you.” Dean said with a sad smile.

“You don’t always have to check up on me…”

“Yes I do. I let you down once and I’ll never forgive myself for that.”

Seth looked at his brother and frowned his eyebrows. Where was that coming from? He had no idea what Dean was talking about. He tried to think about one time where he could’ve let him down but he couldn’t figure it out. He was the one who screwed up everything, why would Dean think it he had let him down?

“What are you talking about?” Seth asked.

“I never should’ve let you go alone to that damn party.”

“What party? Dude what the fuck are you talking about? Did I fell on my head or something because I don’t understand a word of what you’re saying…”

“The night I went out with Aria…” Dean said.

Seth was beginning to understand where his brother was going with this and he didn’t like it at all. He knew that night was the night where everything changed between them, but he couldn’t possibly blame himself for that, could he?

“Come on bro…” Seth started.

“If I had stayed with you, you would’ve never met Randy.” Dean said, interrupting him.

“Maybe, but we both would’ve stayed stuck in this fucked up world. At least you got out.”

“I should’ve got you out with me.”

“Don’t beat yourself up with this. Don’t you think for a second that what happened after that day was your fault. I’m messed up Dean, we both know that. If there is someone to blame here, it’s me. I know you made it your mission to always check up on me but you should’ve gone with Roman. With that psycho out there…”

“I killed him Seth. It’s over.”

“What makes you so sure that it was him?” Seth asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe because he fucking tried to shoot Roman.”

“Randy tried to kill me twice Dean and it wasn’t him. Someone asked him to do that.”

Dean’s heart started beating faster. He was so concern about Seth that it didn’t even cross his mind that the guy in the wood was there to do the dirty work.

“What was in the envelope anyway?” Seth asked.

He totally forgot about that too. He stood up, took the envelope in his back pocket and opened it.

“Son of a fucking bitch…” he whispered.

It was Seth’s turn to be worried. He asked Dean a couple time to show him the picture but his brother couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He painfully sat back on the bed and ripped it away from his hand. His eyes widen when they laid on a beautiful blond girl strapped to a chair.

“Who is she?” Seth asked.

He never saw that girl in his life but the look on his brother’s face was telling him that he knew who she was.

“Priscilla.” he said with a shaky voice. “That bastard has Priscilla…”


	16. Chapter 16

Roman was walking to Dean and Seth’s apartment and he had the bad feeling that he was being followed. Maybe he was paranoiac but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched even though he knew that Dean had killed that bastard. He kept looking back behind him but there was absolutely no one. The street were empty at that time of night. As he was walking, Roman was thinking about his wife and his daughter. He wanted to call them to see if they were ok but it was 1:30 a.m. and he knew that wherever they were, they were probably sleeping. He didn’t wake to wake them up and he certainly didn’t want to get Deb worried. At least he knew that Charlie was ok. When he left the hospital, she was out of her coma and she had no apparent sequel of the accident. She didn’t remember anything that had happened and Roman thought it was best this way. Deb’s brother was supposed to pick them up at the hospital and drive them out of town until things get safer.

Roman turned left on Dean and Seth’s street but he immediately stopped, in shock. In front of his brothers’ apartment, there were cops everywhere. He quickly hide behind a building before anyone could see him. There was no way in hell that he could get inside the apartment to get the medical kit. They locked the whole place down and Roman had no idea what they were actually looking for. Maybe there were searching for something to charge Seth with Cassie’s murder. Unfortunately for them, they were not going to find anything in there. Seth had nothing to do with the girl’s death. Unless that bastard planted some kind of evidence to incriminate him. Roman waited for a while, thinking that the cops would eventually get out of there but they weren’t. He suddenly heard something behind him and as he quickly turned around, he came face to face with Randy. His brother’s friend pushed him hard on the wall and his head hardly hit the brick, making him blind for a couple of second. He tried to defend himself, but Randy had the upper hand on him, throwing punches after punches. Roman fell on the ground holding his stomach as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Where the fuck is your brother?” Randy growled.

Roman spat blood on the ground and wiped his mouth. His whole body was hurting like a bitch and he groaned as stood back up.

“I don’t know where Seth is.”

Randy burst into laughter and punched him right in the gut.

“I’m talking about your other brother. The bastard who tried to kill me in my own apartment not so long ago.” he said. “You remember that don’t you Roman? You were there that night. By the way, thanks for saving my life.”

“I certainly wasn’t protecting you. I was just trying to get Dean out of trouble.”

“Yeah. Dean got a thing for trouble doesn’t he? Now tell me where the fuck he is.”

“He is in a mental institution. I though Seth would have told…”

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Randy snapped, interrupting Roman. “I saw him earlier when he nearly choked me to death.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been taking, man, but my brother is locked up in that institute.”

“I know he’s out Roman and they know it too.” he said as he pointed the cops that were in front of the apartment. “I sent them an anonymous tip that Dean Ambrose had escaped. They’re looking everywhere for both of your brothers and it’s only a matter of time before they find them. I don’t want to spoil you the end, but know that they will go through hell once they’ll get their hands on them.”

Roman was feeling the rage take control of him and all he could think of was to unleash it all on Randy. Without thinking, he jumped on him and brought him to the ground with him. Randy stood back up and he repeatedly kicked Roman’s ribs. He grabbed his shirt and forced him to get up but as he was about to punch him in the face, Randy got hit by someone else. Before Roman could do anything, he was pushed against the wall by his savior.

“You’re going to tell me right now where the fuck is Dean.” the man said as he was holding Roman by the throat.

“Randall?”

The guard that let Dean out was maintaining him against the wall and he could barely breathe. Randy was completely knocked out on the floor and the last thing Roman wanted was to receive a punch from that man.

“What… are you… doing… here?”

“I asked you a question and I suggest you answer me fast or I’ll turn Seth and you to the cops.”

Randall let go of Roman and gave him the picture of Seth and him in the hotel room, with Cassie’s dead body on the background.

“I thought Dean told you the whole story.” Roman said as he rubbed his throat.

“He did.”

“Then why are you threatening me? I thought you said that Dean had until 7 a.m. to get back to the institute. It’s only 2 a.m., he still got time.”

“The plan changed when the cops came in asking question about your brother. They knew he was gone. They are starting to wonder how the hell he escaped and I’m certainly not going to lose my job over that jerk. I’m going to be the one who finds him. I’m bringing back Dean inside myself. Now you tell me, where the fuck is he?”

“Listen Randall…” Roman started “Things got a little complicated but I promise you Dean will get back.”

“Did I forget to mention that your dear brother left me a message on my voicemail a couple of minutes ago? He told me that he wasn’t coming back.”

Roman looked at him and frowned his eyebrows. That didn’t sound like Dean at all. He always had the intention of going back so why would he call Randall to tell him that?

“Did you keep the message?” Roman asked. “Can I hear it?”

Randall took out his phone from his pocket and went to his voicemail.

“There it is.” he said as he activated the speaker phone.

“Hey big guy, it’s me” Dean said. “Listen, I know I promised I would be there in time but the truth is… I can’t make it. Something came up. I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t risk it. I’m sorry. I really am.”

Roman could hear trouble in his voice and it was getting him worried. Randall was going to erase the message when Dean started talking again, making him jump. He had not listen to the whole thing. He thought that was it.

“Thanks to you, I saved him.” Dean was saying. “They were going to kill him… but I got there just time and I will be forever grateful for what you did. Well… forever is a big word. Let’s just say I’ll be grateful as long as I’m alive. I need one more favor from you big guy. Tell them I’m sorry.”

The message ended and neither Roman nor Randall could talk. Something was telling them that Dean was in big trouble and neither of them knew where he was. Roman could swear that he heard cars in the background and he immediately knew that his brother wasn’t at the cabin anymore.

“When did he called you?” Roman asked.

“Fifteen minutes ago.”

“What’s the number he called you from?”

“Private number.”

“Fuck.” Roman said as he took his own phone out of his pants.

He tried to call Seth but he went straight to his voicemail. This whole mess wasn’t over. Dean may have killed that guy back in the woods, but he didn’t kill the mastermind behind this whole sick game. Roman needed to get back at the cabin as fast as he could but he couldn’t leave without the medical kit.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Randall whispered to himself, as he was beginning to realize that Dean might be in trouble for real. “Why aren’t you with them?”

Roman told him about Seth getting shot and about how they had to take the bullet out of him. As he was telling the story, he had the feeling that he was still seeing the inside of his brother’s arm and he had to fight the urge to throw up. He told him that Dean sent him to his apartment to get to medical kit so that he could stich up Seth.

“And because of that asshole over there, I can’t get inside.” Roman said as he pointed Randy’s unconscious body. “He is the one who tipped the cops about Dean’s escape. He’s holding a grudge against my brother for a while now and he decided he wanted to make him pay tonight.”

Randall passed his head around the building and looked at Dean’s place. It was still full of cops and there was no way in hell they’ll let Roman get inside.

“If I go in there, you’ll take me to Dean?” he asked.

“I promise I’ll take you to the place I saw him for the last time. Can’t promise he’ll still be there though…”

“That’s fine by me.” Randall said. “Let me see what I can do.”

The guard walked away from Roman and headed toward Dean’s apartment. As soon as they saw him, the cops were all over him. They talked for a couple of minutes and Randall finally got inside.

******************************************************************************

Roman was waiting for Randall and a part of him was freaking out. What was taking him so long? He leaned on the wall behind him and slowly let himself fall to the ground. A couple of minutes later, he took a look at the apartment and heave a sigh of relief when he finally saw Randall. The guard shook one of the police officer’s hand and headed toward Roman.

“How the hell did you get in there?” he asked him.

“I told you that Dean escaped under my watch and that I wanted to help them. I asked to get inside and they agreed.”

“Did you get the medical kit?”

“Yeah I did.” Randall said. “I also got this.”

He took out a gun from his pants.

“Didn’t know your brothers were into guns.”

“They are not. Someone must have put it there. Where was it?”

“In the drawer.”

“You went through their stuff?” Roman said angrily.

No wonder it took him that long to get the medical kit.

“I couldn’t just get in and get out, dumbass. I had to make it look like I was really trying to help. Why don’t you thank me instead?”

Roman looked at him in the eyes and sighed. He apologized to Randall, saying that this whole day was seriously getting to him. He would’ve given anything to be hanging out in his backyard with his wife, his daughter and his two brothers. Even Randall could be there, he didn’t care, as long as there were no psychopath messing with them.

“Take me to Dean now.” Randall said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I still want to bring him back myself. It would be best for him if I’m the one who finds him instead of anyone of these cops.”

“What do we do with Randy?”

The poor guy was still unconscious on the ground. Randall did hurt him pretty well. The guard squatted down near him and slapped his head to wake him up. After hitting him a few times, Randy finally opened his eyes. Randall grabbed his shirt and helped him get back up.

“Come on buddy, you’re coming with us.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Randy mumbled after he spat out blood and wiped his face.

Randall quickly got the gun he found in Dean’s apartment and pointed at him.

“Sorry pal, I’m not leaving you a choice here. I don’t know why but I get the feeling that you know something about this whole fucked up thing so I’m taking you with us.”

Roman wasn’t sure about this. He didn’t want Randy to know about the cabin, but on the other hand, Randall was not someone he wanted to mess with right now. The psycho found the cabin anyway, so it wasn’t a secret place anymore. Thinking that they lost the most precious thing they had when they were kids hurt him so much.

“Come on Roman.” Randall said. “Lead the way.”

Roman started walking but stopped when he passed near Randy. The anger he felt inside was so intense. Without thinking, he took a big swing and punched the bastard in the face, making him fall to the ground.

“That was for putting my family in danger!” he growled as he walked away from him.

Randall got Randy back on his feet, smiling. He liked Roman. He had seen him a few times when he visited Dean at the institute and there always was something he liked about him.


	17. Chapter 17

Roman barged into the cabin and immediately went to the bedroom. He knew Dean was probably gone, but he was hoping that his little brother would still be there. His heart stopped beating when he realized that the room was empty. He sat on the bed, his hand on his head, trying to keep it together but the pain growing inside him was intolerable. Where the fuck were his brothers? Roman grabbed the chair in front of him and threw it in the wall.

“Get inside.” Randall ordered Randy.

He was still pointing his gun at him and Randy had no other choice but to do exactly what he was asking. As the guard was forcing him to sit on the couch, Roman was getting out of the bedroom.

“Where are they?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Randy said.

“I think you do.” Randall added.

“I swear that I don’t. If I knew where scumbag Dean Ambrose was, I’d be out there to kick his fucking ass.”

Roman ripped the gun out of Randall’s hand and pointed it at Randy. He wanted to shoot him so badly. He wanted to hurt him, to make him feel the same pain that he was forced to feel. His hands were shaking as he was fighting the urge to pull the trigger.

“Then where is _he_?” he growled.

“Who?”

“The psycho that asked you to kill Seth. Where the fuck is _he_?”

“I don’t…”

Roman pulled the trigger before he could finish that sentence. Randy’s eye widen and his heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He didn’t know if Roman intentionally missed the shot or if had just been very lucky. He never thought he would have the balls to do it. Dean would’ve done it, because he was just a sick bastard, but Roman was not like that. He totally underestimated the guy.

“Oh God Roman, I swear that I don’t know!” he whined. “I never even saw him. He just kept sending me those weird messages. Sometimes a picture, sometimes a letter…”

Randy had no idea where Dean, Seth or that psycho were and Roman knew he was telling the truth. He was too much of a coward to lie under that kind of pressure.

“All of this is because of you. If you hadn’t drug Seth, we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess.”

“I had no other choice Roman. He was threatening me.”

“You could’ve just told Seth, damn it. He could’ve helped you. I could’ve helped you.”

“You?” Randy laughed. “You’re kidding right? You fucking hate me. And by the way, may I remind you that you told your precious little brother that you didn’t want to see him anymore? If Seth had called you saying that he needed your help with something, you wouldn’t have come.”

“Shut up.”

“Listen, I don’t know who is that bastard that wants you dead, but I may know a way to find Seth.”

“How?” Randall asked.

The guard was still next to Roman and he was watching the scene closely. He should’ve tried to stop Roman from shooting Randy but deep down inside, he knew he wasn’t going to do it. He was a good man.

“HOW?” Roman shouted, making the guys jump.

“Last night, I activated the location function on Seth’s phone so that I can track him down.”

Roman sighed and lower the gun. He gave it back to Randall as he was passing his hands in his face in desperation.

“That’s how they find the cabin.”

Everything was Randy’s fault.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but nobody else knows about this.” Randy said.

“Give me your phone.” Roman said.

Randy stared at him for a second before Randall pointed the gun in his face, asking him to give his phone to Roman.

******************************************************************************

Dean shut Seth’s phone down after he had left a voicemail to Randall. He really was sorry for letting him down like that. He never wanted to get him in trouble. When the guard told him he could get out of the institute to help his brother, Dean couldn’t believe it. It’s not like he had ever done something good to deserve this. He had always been a dick to Randall since the day he met him. Both of them were constantly bitching at each other and they never seemed to get along. The guard was risking his job to help a man he hated and Dean would be eternally grateful for that. He didn’t have to help him. He could’ve just told the cops what was really going on.

Dean took out the photo of Priscilla from his back pocket and looked at the writing. The psycho gave him the address where she was and he asked him to come alone. Seth didn’t want to let him go by himself and he had to fight with him. He wanted to go with him but Dean refused. It hurt him to leave him behind but he had no other choice. He tried his best to reassure his little brother by telling him that everything was going to be OK, even though he didn’t believe it himself. He knew he was walking into a trap but he couldn’t do anything else. Dean looked at the photo one more time. His heart aches when he read the fear on Priscilla’s face. He had to rescue her. She had nothing to do with this and it was pissing him off that she became collateral damage. How did the psycho knew that he cared about her? Seeing her strapped to that chair hurt him so much and made him realize that he cared about her a lot more than he thought. He liked that girl from the very first time that his eyes laid on her. He was not good for her and he tried to push her away. He was being such a dick to her at the beginning but she just kept coming back.

Dean kept looking back over his shoulder as he was walking in the quiet street. He had the feeling that he was being followed. That psychopath had a tendency to have someone watching his every move and he knew this time wouldn’t be any different. Dean knew what he was walking into when he left the comfort of the cabin to save Priscilla. A part of him knew that the chances that he’ll get out of there alive and well were close to none but Dean wouldn’t go out without a fight. He may lose this war but it wasn’t going to be easy. He already killed two members of the psycho’s family, he wouldn’t mind taking a little more with him, as long as Priscilla, Roman and Seth were alright.

Dean turned left on a street and lean on the wall behind him, waiting for whoever was following him to show up. He took out the gun he had stolen from Randy and waited. A wicked smile lightened up his face when he heard footsteps coming his way. That bastard was about to fall into his trap and he couldn’t wait to put a bullet in his brain. When the man turned, Dean immediately pushed him against the wall and stick his gun on his head.

“Don’t shoot!” he yelled. “Dean it’s me don’t shoot!”

Seth was standing in front of him, his eyes widen by fear. Dean couldn’t believe it. What if he had pulled the trigger? His heart was beating fast, his hands were shaking and the anger took over his body.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he yelled at his little brother. “I asked you to stay at the cabin.”

“Did you seriously think I would listen? You know me better than that.”

“Why are you such a stubborn little bitch?”

“Because I learned from the best.” Seth said with a smile.

Dean was so pissed off. He was mad at Seth but he was also mad at himself. Did he really think that his brother would listen to him? He knew him better than anything, he should’ve known that he would not listen to him.

“I fucking hate you right now.” Dean said angrily. “This isn’t a fucking game Seth.”

“I know Dean, but I certainly wasn’t going to let you walk into a death trap all by yourself. You think that telling me you were going to be back in a few hours was enough to convince me that you were going to be fine?”

“What was I supposed to do? That bastard asked me to come alone. I couldn’t risk taking you with me, you know what he’s capable of.”

“And I couldn’t let you go alone Dean. You spent your whole life taking care of me, it’s my turn to be there for you. We’ll figure this out, we always do, but leaving you is not an option.”

Dean knew there was nothing he could say to change his brother’s mind.

“Alright.” he finally said as he sighed. “But I need you to do exactly as I say.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m serious Seth. If I tell you to run, you fucking run, you understand me? Promise me that you’ll get the fuck out of there even if it means leaving me behind.”

Seth looked at him for a moment and he nodded. He wasn’t sure if he could ever leave Dean behind but he had to promise or Dean would kick his ass back to the cabin.

“Promise me.” Dean repeated.

“Fine. I promise.” Seth said. “On one condition though.”

Dean frowned his eyebrows. He hated when Seth had conditions on his promises.

“You have to promise me that if I leave you behind, you’ll get out of there alive.”

“Seth… I-I can’t…”

“Just promise me Dean. I just need you to say it.”

“I promise I’ll do whatever I can to survive. Is that OK with you?”

“Yeah.” Seth said. “Let’s go.”

The brothers started walking in the direction of the place where the psycho had Priscilla locked in. Even if he was beyond pissed that Seth followed him, a part of Dean was glad to have him by his side. They’d never done well on their own. They needed each other.

“How’s your arm?” Dean asked.

“It hurts like hell, but I think I’ll be fine.”

“Roman is going to freak out when he’ll get back to the cabin.”

“About that… Can I have my phone back? I’m going to send him a text.”

Dean took it out of his pocket and threw it to his brother. Seth’s started typing a message to let Roman know where they were heading but before he could send the text, his phone shut down.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What is it?”

“No more battery.” Seth said nervously.

“You should go back to the cabin, to warn Roman.”

“I said I’m not leaving you.”

“Seth, Rom’ is going to freak out if nobody’s at the cabin. You have to go back.”

“I’m not fucking leaving you. End of discussion.”

Dean shut up and the boys walked in silence. Yes Roman would freak out, but at least he was safe. He knew his older brother would want to kill him when he’ll find out that he went there with Seth but he had no other choice.

“I think we’re here.” Seth said.

In front of them was an old abandoned factory. Dean wasn’t sure if they were in the right place but his brother showed him the address on the building. If they were nervous coming here, they were now scared to death to go further. Another look at Priscilla’s picture gave Dean the strength he needed. Now, they just had to come up with a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

The brothers were looking at the building in front of them and they were trying to come up with a plan. Seth knew he couldn’t go inside with Dean since the psychopath asked him to go alone.

“Wait for me here, I’m going in.” Dean said.

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not going to sit here and wait for you to come back. What if you don’t? You need me Dean just fucking admit it.”

Even though he agreed to let Seth came with him, he didn’t want him near that psycho. He was trying his best to keep him out of it, but his little brother was too stubborn to do what he was asking him. Dean took out the gun out of his pants and handed it to Seth.

“Take that.” he said. “Take a look around the building to see if you can get in by another door. If you are in danger, don’t hesitate alright. You shoot and that’s it.”

Seth took the gun and looked at it for a second. It was the first time that he was holding one and it freaked him out a little. Dean quickly showed him how to use it before he started walking toward the front door. Seth didn’t want to let him go alone. What if his brother never get out of there? What if it was the last time he saw him?

“Wait!” he yelled.

“What is it?” Dean asked as he turned to face him.

“Is it cheesy if I say that I love you?”

Dean laughed and walked back to his little brother. As he got close to him, he pulled him in a warm hug.

“I love you too brother.”

“Don’t forget your promise alright. You have to get out of there alive Dean.”

“I will.” he said as he pat his back.

After he told Seth to be careful, Dean headed to the entrance. His palms were getting sweaty and the adrenaline was kicking in. He would have liked to keep the gun, but he couldn’t let his brother without anything to defend himself. Dean was a fighter. His fists were his weapons and he knew he had nothing to worry about. If he survived the attack in the woods, he could survive anything. When he arrived in front of the door, he had no idea what to do. He tried to open it but it was locked. He was about to meet the psycho that made his life a living hell and he would just knock at his door? That sounded stupid to him.

Seth was looking at his brother and he was waiting for him to enter the building before he could go find another way in. He wanted to stay with him so badly but he knew he couldn’t. Dean was right. The psycho asked him to come alone and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he found out that Seth was with him. His heart started beating faster when he saw a giant man coming out of the shadow, walking toward Dean.

“Dean watch out!” he screamed to warn him.

He was too far away and his brother couldn’t hear him. As Dean was about to knock on the door, the big man hit him on the head and he immediately fell on the floor, unconscious.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck…” Seth repeatedly said when the man grabbed Dean and took him inside.

Seth was running around and he was trying to find a way in but every door were locked. He thought it was over when he suddenly spotted an open window on the second floor. Seth climbed a container and groaned in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Dean’s shirt was so soaked in blood that it was now dripping everywhere. It was hurting like hell but he just had to live with it. He had to rescue his brother.

******************************************************************************

Dean painfully opened his eyes, groaning. He didn’t know where he was until his eyes laid on her. Priscilla was in front of him, strapped to a chair with duct tape on her mouth. Seeing her like this hurt him and made him remember everything. He was knocking on the door when he heard something behind him. Before he could turn around, he got hit on the head and then there was nothing but darkness.

“It’s going to be OK Prisc’.” he said when he caught her gaze. “I’ll get you out of there.”

Dean tried to stand up but his hands were handcuffed on a steel pipe behind him. He groaned as he tried to get them off but it was pointless. There was no way out of there.

“You won’t be able to take them off Dean.” he heard a man say.

“Get your ass here you fucking son of a bitch.”

The man laughed. A devilish laugh that gave Dean chills. A giant came out of the darkness and for the first time in his life, Dean was scared by another human being. If he thought the man in the woods was tall, it was nothing compared to that monster. He didn’t want to show fear but it was so hard not to shiver in front of the beast that was staring at him.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Dean shouted, making Priscilla jump.

“I’d love to see that.” he said with the lowest voice Dean ever heard.

The giant laughed but it wasn’t the same devilish laugh as before. They were two of them, at least.

“I already killed two of your family members and I’m just getting started. I’m having a blast here, pal.”

The look on his face told Dean that he didn’t know about the man in the woods. He had no idea that he was dead.

“Oh you didn’t know?” he asked with the most arrogant voice possible. “I killed … wait what was his name again? Oh yeah! Luke. I fucking killed Luke in cold blood. I looked at him straight in the eyes and I pulled the trigger.”

It was not the way it happened, but he didn’t have to know the truth. Dean wanted to upset him and he knew he succeeded when the giant took a step toward him.

“Not now Braun.” the other man said. “I need to have a talk with our friend before you break his jaw. It would be unfortunate if he wasn’t able to speak anymore, don’t you think?”

“Show yourself asshole and let’s fucking talk.”

Priscilla made a sound and Dean looked at her. He silently told her that everything was going to be OK. In fact, he had no idea how he could get out of there in one piece, but he didn’t want her to know. A man that he never saw before was walking toward him. He looked so small compared to the beast that was standing beside him and he looked ridiculous with his hat and his Hawaiian shirt.

“Are we going on some kind of vacation?” Dean said, laughing.

Without a warning, Braun punched him in the gut, making him fold in half, groaning in pain.

“Is that all you got big guy?”

“Enough!” the man with the hat said as he put his hand on the beast’s chest to stop him.

He approached Dean and squatted down to his level. He grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to look at him.

“Poor little Dean … you’re so predictable.”

Dean spat in his face. Bray smiled and wiped his face.

“I bet you didn’t see that one coming.”

The man laugh again. It was the kind of laugh that would scare anybody away.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?” Dean asked.

“I am _Bray Wyatt_ and the men you killed were my brothers. You’re going to pay for your sins.” he shouted in his face. “I just became your worst nightmare.”

As he was saying that Dean heard a noise coming from another room. He knew it must have been Seth and he was praying to God that they didn’t hear it. When Bray grabbed Braun by the head and whispered something in his ear, he knew he was fucked. Dean couldn’t understand what he was saying and he was getting nervous as he was watching Braun leave the room. He was hoping that Seth could find some place safe to hide from that beast. Bray squatted down again in front of Dean and punched him in the face.

“I asked you to come alone.”

“I’m alone…” Dean said after he spat blood out of his mouth. “I swear I’m alone.”

Bray stood up and walk toward Priscilla, making Dean even more nervous. He didn’t want that bastard anywhere near her.

“Do not touch her.”

“You like her? You care about her?” he asked. “How does it feel to see someone you love in danger?”

“It sucks. Is that what you want to hear? Please let her go.”

As he was saying that, Braun barged into the room, pushing a man to the floor. Seth was lying down near Dean, his face covered in blood. The giant lift him back up and squeezed his injured arms, making him cry in pain. Dean freaked out and tried to get his handcuffs off but he was only hurting himself more. He begged Braun to stop hurting him but the smile on the giant’s face was telling him that he was enjoying Seth’s screams of agony.

“Let’s play a game Dean…” Bray said with a wicked smile. “Let’s see who you care about the most.”

He grabbed a knife on the table near him and headed toward Priscilla while Braun was still holding Seth’s arm.

“Oh G-God n-no…” Dean stuttered. “Let them go, please. Kill me if you want but let them go. They have nothing to do with this.”

“They have everything to do with this.” Bray growled.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I want you to know the way it feels to lose someone close to you. Then, I’ll kill you.”

Seth screamed in pain when Braun finally let him fall to the floor. He was lying down, holding his injured arm and he was crawling to his brother but Bray ordered him to stop where he was before he turned back to face Dean.

“I tried to have you killed when you were in that institute, but you managed to get your ass transferred someplace else, so I had to come up with another plan. It came to me that you had a very, very special bond with your little brother. I knew how much it would kill you from the inside to know that someone was threatening him. But when I’ve been informed that you got out of that institute, the plan changed. I thought it was my chance to kill you myself and that’s why I asked you to come alone…”

Without a warning Seth got back to his feet and tried to steal the knife away from him but the giant caught him just in time. He was holding him with both arms and he was squeezing so hard that Seth couldn’t breathe properly. He had trouble keeping his eyes open and he was starting to feel weak. His whole body was paralyzed and he couldn’t escape his grasp.

“Lock him up somewhere.” Bray ordered, talking about Seth. “Dean and I have some things to talk about first. I’ll call you back when I need him.”

“Please let him go.” Dean whispered as he bowed down. “You have me, let him go…”

Bray smiled as he was walking toward Dean.

“Sorry Dean, I can’t let your little brother go. What if he comes back with your big brother? I can’t deal with Roman right now, he’ll have to wait his turn. Unfortunately for you, you won’t get to witness his death, but know that I will kill him too. Maybe I will also kill his beautiful wife and daughter… I know how you care about them too.”

“P-please s-stop…” Dean stuttered as he leaned his forehead on the cold hard floor.

“Look at him … begging me like that.” Bray said, looking at Priscilla. “I get why you fell for that son of a bitch.”

She held her breath when he came close to her and Dean begged him to leave her alone.

“Maybe I will accord you that favor since she was only there to bring you to me. You’re so predictable Dean, I knew you were going to run to her rescue. Now that Seth decided to grant us with his presence, I don’t really need her anymore. I’ll get to torture your little brother and have you watch the whole thing before I snap your neck with my own two hands.”

Bray approached Priscilla and untied her. He gently took the duct tape off of her mouth and grabbed her hand to help her stand up.

“Dean…” she murmured.

“Shut up.” Bray snapped.

“Go!” Dean shouted, making her jump. “Run as far away as possible and don’t look back.”

“Oh…” Bray said with a smile. “She won’t go anywhere.”

She couldn’t move. She was still standing next to Bray, looking down at the floor, paralyzed by fear.

“Priscilla. Look at me.”

She raised her face to meet his eyes and he could see tears running down her cheeks.

“Get the fuck out of here Prisc’. I’ll be fine, just go!”

“I-I can’t.” she murmured.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

Bray passed his arm around her shoulders and laughed when she shivered. She couldn’t look at Dean and it was making him nervous. What did he have on her? Randy helped that man because he was threatening to sell him to the cops but what could he possibly have on Priscilla? He asked her, but she didn’t answer.

“You see Dean…” Bray started, his arm still on her. “Sometimes you think you know someone but you just don’t.”

Dean looked at him, frowning his eyebrow, his heart pounding in his chest. What the hell was he talking about?

“I think you two never been properly introduced. Dean, I would like you to meet my little sister, Priscilla.”

Everything around Dean was spinning around and it made him so dizzy that he had to fight the urge to throw up.

“You’re lying.” he managed to say.

“Am I?” Bray asked with his devilish laugh. “Tell him.”

She couldn’t look at him either.

“Tell me it’s not true…” Dean murmured.

“D-Dean…”

“TELL ME HE’S LYING.” he shouted, making everybody jump.

“I-I’m sorry.” she said in a sigh.

Dean screamed as loud as he could and fought to get the handcuffs out. He didn’t care if he broke his hands, all he could think about was to free himself so that he could beat the shit out of that psycho. With a wicked smile on his face, the man with the Hawaiian shirt approached Dean and punched him back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Braun had his gigantic hand on his prisoner’s arm and he was leading him to a room where he could lock him up. Seth was anxious to leave Dean behind with that psycho and he tried to escape the grasp of the beast but he couldn’t. Braun opened a door and pushed him inside, making him fall on the ground. Seth groaned in pain when his injured arm hit the floor. He crawled to the door and tried to open it but it was pointless. It was locked from the outside and there was nothing he could do. He took a look around to find another way out but there was none. Seth yelled his anger as he repeatedly hit the door with his fists. Braun opened it and barged into the room, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the floor.

“You can’t kill me now…” Seth managed to say even though he had trouble breathing. “Bray won’t appreciate it if you ruin his plan.”

Braun frowned his eyebrows and growled like a monster. When he put him back on his feet, Seth tried to run pass him but the giant stopped him just in time. He pushed him and Seth’s head hit the floor so hard that he immediately lost consciousness.

******************************************************************************

_Dean was walking in the institute’s hallway with the Director on one side and a security guard on the other. They just accepted his transfer to Unit 3 and the Director insisted on bringing him there himself. He witnessed what happened in Unit 5 and he knew that Dean was in danger. The guard opened the door and the Director invited Dean to go inside, leading him to his new room._

_“I don’t want to hear anything about you or I will send you back to Unit 5. Do you understand me?” he asked._

_“Yes Sir.”_

_After the guard and the Director left, Dean sat on his new bed and took a look around. It wasn’t a big room but it was fine. It wasn’t home but it was way better than what he had in Unit 5. The rooms back there were more like a prison cell than actual bedroom._

_“Hi!” he heard._

_A girl was standing in the doorway and she was looking at him. Her curvy blonde hair was falling on her shoulders and she was smiling. At first, Dean thought she was working for the institute but when he saw the way she was dressed, he understood that she was a patient. How the hell could she look that happy if she was staying in here? There was something about that girl that he didn’t like though and it was the fact that she was beautiful. Dean couldn’t stop staring at her and he hated himself for that._

_“So you’re the new guy, huh?” she asked. “Dean, right?”_

_“How do you know my name?”_

_“I asked the guard who is in charge of you.”_

_Dean had no idea what she was talking about. What guard? There was no guard looking up for him._

_“I’m Priscilla by the way. Not that it would interest you in any way… nobody’s interested by me.”_

_“What guard?” Dean asked, ignoring what she said about herself._

_“Oh, you didn’t know? They accepted your transfer but the Director wanted someone to check up on you to make sure you’re not going to cause trouble around here. So they asked Randall to babysit you. It’s him right there.” she said as she pointed a big guy leaning on the wall in the living room._

_The man didn’t look happy at all to be there and Dean thought that he seemed like a real pain in the ass._

_“They want to keep an eye on you… you know… since you killed a man.” she said._

_“You seem to know a lot about me...”_

_“Like I said… Randall told me everything.”_

_Dean turned around and started unpacking his box of personal effects. He didn’t have much in there except for clean institute clothes and a couple of pictures of his family._

_“You seem like a nice guy.”_

_“I’m not.” Dean snapped. “You should run away.”_

_Priscilla burst into laughter and Dean thought that she had a beautiful laugh. He didn’t want to like that girl. He wanted her to go away and never see her again, but at the same time he wanted to spend every second listening to her sweet voice. He hated that she was getting under his skin like that. What the fuck was happening to him? He was not the kind of guy that fall for a girl that easy. Maybe it was because he didn’t see another woman in weeks, but there was a part of him that was telling him it wasn’t just that._

_“You’re funny.” she said, catching her breath from her laugh._

_“I was not joking. You really should go.” Dean said in the most serious way._

_He wanted her away from him as soon as possible._

_“S-sorry… I didn’t mean to b-bother y-you.” she stuttered. “I’m s-so s-stupid… I-I thought… I-I should go…”_

_“Wait…” Dean said as he grabbed her arms to stop her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be harsh on you… I’m just… stressed out.”_

_She looked at him and he could see tears coming to her eyes. He hated to see her that way and he preferred to see her smile._

_“It’s OK…” she murmured as she left the room._

_Why did he feel so bad for being mean to her? He didn’t even know her, he shouldn’t have cared._

******************************************************************************

Dean jumped when he felt someone touching his face. He painfully opened his eyes, groaning in pain. Priscilla was in front of him, on her knees and she was wiping the blood on his face.

“Get the fuck away from me.” Dean snapped.

“I-I’m sorry Dean…” she said, looking down at the floor. “I-I…”

“What are you doing?” Bray asked as he was entering the room.

Priscilla quickly got back to her feet and stepped away from Dean. Bray joined her and grabbed her face to force her to look at him. He looked at Dean for a second before he stared back at his sister, laughing.

“So you really do care about him?”

“He was nice to me…” she murmured.

“He killed Erick!” Bray shouted, making her jump. “He killed Luke! And you’re telling me he is a nice man?”

Priscilla tried to escape his grasp but Bray squeezed her face harder.

“That man killed our brothers.”

“They weren’t my…”

Bray pushed her and Priscilla screamed when she hardly hit the ground. She burst into tears as she was crawling back to her brother’s feet. She begged him to forgive her for her sins as she continued to cry in silence. Bray grabbed her arm to help her stand back up. He wiped the tears from her cheeks before he violently slapped her face and then, he pulled her into a warm hug.

“I forgive you sister. It’s not your fault. He fooled you.” he whispered in her ears.

Dean watched them the whole time and he was speechless. That man was a sick son of a bitch. All that time, he thought that Priscilla’s husband was beating her but it was her own brother that was hurting her.

“We will finally have our revenge little sister.” Bray said, stroking her hair in comfort. “I couldn’t have done it without you. He really fell for you, like we planned. You see Dean, every single thing you ever said to her, she reported it to me. When she told me how close you were to Seth, I saw the opportunity of a lifetime. I couldn’t get to you so I aimed for your little brother. When she told me how messed up he was, I knew it would be so easy to set him up for that girl’s murder.”

“Why her?” Dean asked.

“Because she was supposed to die that night. She was a gift for Erick and you ruined it all by putting your nose in things that didn’t concern you.”

“How did you find the cabin?”

“Like I said, she told me everything.”

Dean shook his head. He was so mad at himself for trusting that bitch. He told her way too much about his life. He never talked about the cabin to anyone, why the hell did he tell her? How could he have been so stupid?

“When she told me that guard let you out, I knew you would go there, so I send Luke to find you and give you the photo of Priscilla. It was my only chance to get my hands on you and it worked perfectly.”

“Yeah you’re right. Your plan worked so well that Luke got killed. By me.”

Bray clenched his fists in anger and took a step toward him. Dean closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain that was about to come. He waited, but nothing came. He opened one eye and saw that Bray was still standing a little further away from him, smiling.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean asked with arrogance in his tone. “Take your best shot. Come on. Punish me! That’s what you do best, huh? Punishing people. You really should punished your little sister for being such a slut. Did she tell you how she was offering her body to me earlier today? She wanted me to fuck her. Man, I wish I had.”

He knew that man was going to kill him anyway, so why not provoke him? He wanted to make him mad but the smile on Bray’s face was not what he expected to see.

“Oh, I will punish you. Believe me.” he growled. “BRAUN! Bring me the boy!”

Bray grabbed Dean’s face and looked at him right in the eyes.

“It’s time for your little brother to pay for the sins YOU committed.”

Dean’s heart started beating faster. He begged Bray to leave Seth alone but all he got in return was that devilish laughed.

“BRAUN!” he yelled once again.

The beast was not answering and his master was getting angrier. Bray turned to Priscilla and asked her to stay where she was while he was going to get Seth himself.

“I don’t want to see you anywhere near him, do you understand me?”

His sister slowly nodded as she leaned on the wall behind her. She let herself fall to the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs.

******************************************************************************

Seth painfully opened his eyes when he felt someone taping his left cheek. His vision was so blurry that he couldn’t see who it was.

“Come on man, wake the fuck up.” he heard.

He would recognize that voice anywhere. When he finally saw him clearly, he sat back and stepped away as fast as he could. The room started spinning so fast that it made him sick and he threw up on the floor. His head was hurting so much and he could feel the blood streaming down his face.

“Take it easy…” Randy said.

“Get away from me.” Seth said as he wiped his mouth.

“Relax. I’m not here to kill you dumbass, I’m here to get you out.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, you should.” Randy said as he offered his hand to help him get back up.

Seth looked at him for a moment but stood up on his own. He didn’t want that bastard’s help. Not after what he did to him.

“You tried to kill me twice… why the fuck would I believe anything you say.”

“I’m sorry about that… I just didn’t want to go to prison again…”

“And what’s different now?”

“The difference is that now I have to choose between prison and death.” Randy said, letting out a nervous laugh. “I ran into your big brother and he threatened to kill me if I don’t get you out of here alive. Now hurry the fuck up before that stupid beast wakes up. I had to hit him three times with a steel pipe before he finally lost consciousness.”

Seth finally agreed to follow Randy. When he got out of the room, he saw Braun, lying down on the floor with blood on his head. He took a step toward him but his former friend stopped him, telling him they had to hurry up.

“He have my gun.” Seth said as he remembered how easily the beast disarmed him earlier.

“Oh, you mean MY gun.” Randy said as he took it out of his pants to show him. “I already got it back.”

For a second, Seth was scared that he was going to point it at him but he put it back in place and asked him to follow him. He was grateful that he helped him escape but he still he didn’t know if he could trust him. At the first intersection, Randy turned left but Seth wanted to go right.

“Exit is this way.” Randy said.

“I’m not leaving without Dean.”

“Roman and Randall went to get him. Come on we have to leave.”

“Roman is here?”

Seth started to get worried. If Bray knew that his other brother was in the building, it would make him so happy. He knew how badly he wanted to torture them to make Dean suffer. He couldn’t leave without his brothers.

“Seth, if I don’t get you out of here alive, I’m a dead man.” Randy said. “Roman is going to kill me, don’t you understand?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave them behind. You don’t get it. That man is a psychopath. You have no idea what he’s capable of… I'm not leaving without them.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Go. I don’t need your help.”

“Look at you Seth.” Randy said, shaking his head. “You’re in a very bad shape and I’m pretty sure that you had a concussion. You can’t think straight… you can’t go…”

“I don’t care.” Seth said, interrupting him. “I’m getting my brothers out of here.”

He ran into the hallway leading to the room where Bray was keeping Dean. Randy watched him for a second and sighed.

“Son of a bitch…” he let out as he ran after him.

Getting kill by Roman or by that psycho, it didn’t make such a difference in his mind. Either way he would end up being dead. He might as well try to get Seth and his brothers out of there, alive.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean was starting to get nervous when he saw that Bray wasn’t coming back. What was taking so long? He was so scared for his little brother. What if he already started to torture him? No. He would hear him scream. Dean tried to listen carefully but he couldn’t hear anything other than Priscilla’s cries. She was still on the ground in front of him with her face buried in her knees.

“Would you please stop whining?” Dean said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t try to make me think that you’re sorry. I don’t believe you.”

“I-I didn’t know…”

“Bullshit.” he said, interrupting her. “You knew exactly who I was from the moment you laid your eyes on me and you knew what Bray was planning. I’m such a fool, but I got to admit that you were pretty good. You played your part well Priscilla, I didn’t see it coming.”

“I didn’t know who you really were!” she shouted, as she lifted her head up to look at Dean. “When Bray told me Erick was dead, I was so mad! I wanted you to pay for that so I did everything my brother asked me, but that was before I got to know you better. Before I learned that you were just trying to protect that girl.”

“That didn’t stop you from telling him everything. I told you that I killed that man way before I even started talking about Seth and Roman so why the fuck would you tell all that to your brother if you thought I was such a good man?”

Priscilla frowned her eyebrows and looked at Dean right in the eyes. He could read the anger in her face and that was the first time that he ever saw her like that. The more he looked at her, the more he thought that she looked just like Bray. They were no doubt about that, they were definitely blood related.

“Do you think that I had a choice? You saw how he is! He fucking tied me to a chair and beat the crap out of me just to take a picture to bring you here. My own brother used me as a fucking bait Dean, what was I supposed to do? Tell him that I didn’t want to be a part of his plan anymore?”

“You could’ve told me. I trusted you. I thought you trusted me too.” Dean said, shaking his head. “I’ve spent all day trying to figure out who the fuck was messing with my brothers and all that time, you knew who it was. You’re the one who put the envelopes on my bed aren’t you?”

Priscilla looked down and slowly nodded.

“And why the hell did you take your shirt off in front of me, huh? Was that part of the plan too?”

“We needed to know if you cared about me. I’ve always been the backup plan in case Bray couldn’t get to Seth or Roman. That’s when I got to realize that you cared more about me than my own brother but it was already too late.”

“You still could’ve said something. It wasn’t too late.” Dean let out in a sigh. “Well, at least you were right about something that whole time…”

“What?” she asked.

“You really are a fucking bitch.” he growled.

Priscilla buried her face in her knees and burst into tears. Dean heard a sound and his heart started beating faster once again. He expected to see Bray enter the room with Braun on his side and Seth’s head in his hand. He remembered that his whole plan was to torture his brother in front of him to make him suffer and that was kind of a relief for Dean. At least he knew that Seth was still alive. For now. Dean closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. He was defenseless and he didn’t want to see his little brother get tortured. He wasn’t ready for that.

“Dean!” he heard. “Thank God you’re alive.”

Dean opened his eyes when he recognized that voice and smiled. His prayers had been heard. His big brother barged into the room followed by Randall. Roman squatted down in front of him and took his head in his hand to see if he was alright.

“I’m fine Rom’.” Dean said. “He got Seth. He locked him up somewhere in the building.”

“Randall, take a look around and search for something that could destroy those handcuffs.” Roman said as if he didn’t hear what his brother just said.

“No! Go get Seth. I’m fine! He’s going to kill him Roman, you have to help him first.”

With Dean, Seth always came first. He was willing to die for his little brother and he wanted him safe before he could think about his own escape.

“Seth will be fine. I send…” Roman started as he stood back up.

“Roman!”

Seth ran into the room and wrapped his arms around his big brother as Dean sighed in relief. Randy followed him and when Dean saw him, his whole body tensed up.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” he snapped.

“Believe it or not, I’m saving your asses.” Randy said.

“I asked you to get him outside!” Roman shouted. “You were supposed to get him somewhere safe.”

“I know, but your little brother is a stubborn son of a bitch.”

“It’s fine Rom’, it’s not his fault.” Seth said as he stepped away from him. “I just couldn’t leave without you guys.”

“I can’t find anything to break the handcuffs!” Randall shouted.

“Try one of these.” Randy said as he threw a set of keys to Roman. “I stole them from that monster back there.”

Roman went behind his brother to try all the keys one by one while Seth was squatting down in front of Dean.

“Are you OK?” he asked as he looked at all the bruises he had on his face.

“I’ve been better.” Dean answered. “What the fuck are you still doing here? You promise to run away if things got ugly.”

“I promised I would run if you asked me too… technically, you never asked.”

“Fucking smartass.” Dean said laughing.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Randall took the gun out of his pants, pointed it at the door and waited in case the psycho came back. He wanted to be ready to defend the guys. Randy looked at him and did the same thing with his gun. As he was lifting it up, he saw Priscilla in the corner. He never noticed her until now.

“There’s a girl right there.” he said to Randall.

The guard turned and his heart stopped beating for a second when his eyes laid on her. He couldn’t believe that the psycho got Priscilla too. Randall asked Randy to go get her while he was keeping an eye on the door. Randy didn’t want to scare the girl so he walked slowly toward her. She was staring at the floor and tears were still dripping down her face.

“Come here.” he whispered, as he tried to lift her up.

“No.” she whined. “No…”

“Leave her there.” Dean said angrily.

“Are you out of your fucking mind Deano?” Randall said. “We’re not going to leave her like that. She needs help.”

“She’s his sister, buddy. She’s the one who’ve been given information to that psycho. We are all in this mess because of her so believe me, we’re leaving her here.”

Randy looked at Priscilla and she told him that Dean was right. She started crying again as she was saying that she wanted to be left alone.

“I got it!” Roman said with a smile.

He finally unlocked the handcuffs and Dean sighed in relief as he rubbed his wrist. Roman pulled both of his brother into his arms.

“Don’t you ever do something like that again!” Roman said.

“Seth was supposed to stay at the cabin to warn you but he’s a stubborn little bitch.” Dean said as he was still hugging both of his brothers.

“Since when do I ever listen to what you guys say?” Seth said, laughing.

“Guys!” Randall shouted as he turned to them. “May I remind you that there is a psychopath in the building that wants all three of you dead? Let’s go!”

“Nobody’s going anywhere.” they heard.

Bray was back and he was holding a knife on Randy’s throat. He asked him to drop his gun, which he immediately did. Bray kicked it toward Priscilla and turned his attention to the boys. The gun was so far away from them and he knew none of them were stupid enough to make a run for it. And if they did, he would have plenty of time to slit Randy’s throat and run to safety.

“Well. Well. What do we have here?” Bray said as he looked at the older brother. “It’s nice to finally meet you Roman. I’ve heard a lot of things about you. I’m glad you decided to show up to our little party. You are just in time to witness your little brother’s death.”

Bray did that devilish laugh once again and even if Roman was acting though, he was scared to death, but with his brothers on his sides, he felt safe. Together, they were unstoppable.

“So that’s the guy who’s been messing with us?” Roman asked with a smirk.

“Yep!” Dean answered.

Bray laughed and pressed the knife harder on Randy’s throat.

“I didn’t portray you as an arrogant kind of guy, Roman.” Bray said, laughing again. “I thought Dean was the cocky one.”

“You see Bray…” Dean started. “The three of us all have a little bit of each other. That’s what makes us real brothers. Not like you and your stupid family of stupid beasts.”

Dean could see his joints becoming whiter as he was holding the knife harder. The madness in Bray’s face was terrifying and the brothers had trouble keeping a straight face.

“I have a clean shot.” Randall murmured to Dean.

He had been so caught up with his conversation with Bray that he totally forgot that the guard was still there. He was pointing his gun at the psycho and he wanted to shoot him so badly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” Bray said.

“Why not?” Randall asked.

“Because if you pull that trigger, Randy over here dies.”

“So what?”

“Lower the gun.” Roman asked.

Randall looked at him for a second before he got his attention back at Bray.

“I thought you didn’t care about him.” he said, talking about Randy.

“He’s a son of a bitch, but he did help free Seth, so lower that gun.” Dean said.

“Yeah Randall, do what they say.” Bray said, laughing.

The guard swore and let his gun fall to the ground. He kicked it toward Bray, passing his hands in his face to calm himself down. He just gave him their only chance to get out of here alive. They had nothing left to defend themselves.

“He’s all yours.” Bray said.

“What?” Randall asked.

As he was saying that he saw Braun enter the room. His heart started beating fast in his chest when he saw the beast coming his way. As he was getting closer, Randall was stepping back. When his back hit the wall behind him, he knew he was fucked. He had nowhere to go.

“Bray, please stop.” Priscilla said in a sigh.

“Shut up.”

“Please… don’t let him hurt Randall. He has nothing to do with Dean.”

“I said SHUT UP!” Bray snapped as he kept his stare on the guard. “Braun is going to make your life a living hell.”

Randall hit the beast but it wasn’t hurting him. It only made him angrier. Braun wrapped his gigantic hand around his throat and he lifted him up in the air. As he was going to tear him apart, three gun shots were heard, making everybody jump. Randall was put back on the floor as Braun turned toward the person who just shot him. Priscilla was standing tall and she was holding Randy’s gun in front of her. She fired a fourth time and the beast fell on the ground after receiving the bullet right to the chest.

“You FUCKING BITCH.” Bray yelled as he pushed Randy to the floor.

Priscilla threw the gun away and stepped back as her brother was coming toward her.

“I-I’m sorry B-Bray.” she whispered as tears came to her eyes.

Seth saw that Randall’s gun wasn’t far from him and he decided to make a run for it. His heart was pounding in his chest as he started running. He picked it up and lifted it up, aiming for Bray. As the psycho was about to stab his sister in the stomach, Seth pulled the trigger.

“NOOO!” Priscilla screamed.

Randy was close to her and he grabbed her to get her to safety. She was fighting to escape his grasp but he didn’t want letting her go. Bray fell on his knees and turned to face his the younger of the brothers.

“Nobody messes with my family.” Seth growled.

He took a step forward and emptied the charger in Bray’s chest. He continued to pull the trigger again and again even though there were no bullets left. Randy finally let Priscilla go and she ran to her brother. She lied him down on the floor and she cried over his dead body. Seth was still holding the gun in front of him, paralyzed by fear. It was the first time he killed someone. His whole body was shaking and he jumped when Dean touched him to take the gun away from him.

“It’s over Seth.” he said. “He’s dead.”

He took his little brother in his arm and gently rubbed his back to comfort him. Roman let himself fall to the ground as he sighed in relief. Seth was breathing heavily as Dean was telling him that everything was going to be OK.


	21. Chapter 21

Seth was in shock and his body was still shaking. Dean had his arms around him, with the gun still in his hands and he was comforting him the best he could. He knew he could never erase these images from his brother’s brain, but he had to do everything he could to reassure him. It was not the first dead body that he had seen, but it was the first time that he was responsible for someone’s death. Priscilla was still on her knees, crying over her brother’s body. Randy approached her and picked up the gun she used to kill Braun. She was in shock too and he had no idea what she was capable of. He didn’t trust her at all even though she saved their life by killing that beast.

“I’m so sorry…” she said. “I’m so sorry Bray.”

She couldn’t stop crying. She kept saying that she failed him and that she didn’t want it to end this way. She loved her brother more than anything and she couldn’t forgive herself for what happened. She hated what he was doing but he was the only person she had left and now that he was gone, she felt broken. She wanted to save Randall. Braun was about to kill him and she didn’t want that. The guard had always been so nice to her and she didn’t want him to get hurt. She didn’t care about his brother’s “brother”. She had never been a part of that so-called family that Bray had with all these men. She never understood why he needed to be around so many people. He had her, wasn’t that enough? When she saw Braun’s hand around Randall’s neck, she snapped. She knew she had to do something, but she never thought that this whole mess would end up with her brother getting killed.

“You didn’t have to kill him!” she shouted as she looked up at Seth. “Why? Why did you do that? Oh God… Bray, I’m so sorry…”

Seth was breathing heavily as he was looking back at her. His anxiety had never been that high and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Did he really have to kill Bray? Couldn’t he have just shot him in the leg to give his brothers enough time to escape? Once he pulled that trigger, he just couldn’t stop. He thought about all the things that bastard put them through and he remembered why he didn’t want to stop. That psycho killed Cassie and he almost got Charlie and Deb killed. He wanted to torture him in front of Dean. He wanted Dean dead. Thinking about this made him realize that he did the right thing and a part of him even enjoyed it. That’s what was scaring him the most. Seth didn’t understand why Priscilla was defending her brother. He was about to stab her in the stomach and if he hadn’t pulled that trigger, she would’ve been dead by now. Why the hell was she apologizing to him?

“You did the right thing.” Dean whispered in his ear before he slowly moved away from him.

He cupped his brother’s face and forced him to look right in his eyes.

“Do you understand me? You had no other choice!”

“But…” Seth started.

“That man would’ve killed us all if it wasn’t for you.” Dean said, interrupting him. “You saved our lives little brother.”

Seth slowly closed his eyes as he was smiling. It was over. That psycho was dead, no one was threatening them anymore. He had the feeling that he woke up next to Cassie’s dead body weeks ago. For the first time in twenty-four hours, he felt safe. He could finally breathe normally without worrying about anything else. When he opened his eyes, the room started spinning around him and his legs couldn’t support him. Dean caught him just in time as he was falling down to the floor.

“Take it easy bro.” he said as he lifted him up. “Let’s get you outside.”

He passed his brother’s arm around his neck and called Roman for help. Seth was so weak and Dean wasn’t able to drag him all by himself. Roman helped Randall get back to his feet before he went to help his brother. The guard headed toward them, asking if they were alright. Dean gave him back his gun and told him that he was fine but that his little brother had lost a lot of blood and he was getting weaker and weaker. As the boys were dragging Seth outside, Randall looked down at Priscilla. She was still crying and it was hurting him to see her that way. He liked that girl a lot. She was such a nice person and he couldn’t believe that she had been a part of this whole mess. He squatted down next to her and gently grabbed her arm to help her stand back up.

“Come on honey.” he said.

Her mind was someplace else and she wasn’t getting up. Randall insisted but she wasn’t listening to him.

“Leave her.” Randy said.

“She saved my life. I can’t just leave her. She needs help.”

If it wasn’t for her, Braun would’ve killed him. He owed her everything and he wanted to help her so badly. He knew she was a part of this only because her brother forced her into it. He knew she wasn’t a bad person. She just needed someone to be there for her. Especially now that her brother was dead.

“She doesn’t want to be saved. Let’s get out of here.” Randy said as he was heading to the door.

“Give me your gun.”

“Are you serious man?”

“Just give it to me.” Randall repeated as he lifted his own gun at Randy.

He didn’t trust that man and he never had since the first time he laid eyes on him. Even though he helped them, he couldn’t trust him.

“Alright fine! No need to threaten me.” Randy said in a sigh as he gave it to him. “Now can we get the fuck out of here?”

******************************************************************************

Roman and Dean were walking outside, both of them still holding Seth in their arms. He was getting weaker by the minute and his head hurt him like hell. Everything around him was moving so fast and he had to fight the urge to throw up. All he wanted to do was to lie down on the floor and close his eyes. His brothers helped him sit down on a rock and he was glad to finally stop walking.

“Are you OK?” Dean asked, concerned.

“I think so…”

Dean was about to check his brother’s arm to see what it looked like when he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He quickly turned and sighed when he saw Randall standing next to him.

“Can I have a word with you?” he asked.

Dean told Roman to take a look at Seth injury and he followed the guard. As they were moving away from his brothers, they passed in front of Randy and Dean stopped immediately.

“Hold on a second.” he said to Randall as he approached his brother’s friend.

Randy was holding his hands in front of him in defense. He remembered what Dean had told him earlier. He knew that Dean was serious when he promised to kill him if he ever saw him again.

“Dean…” Randy said as he was getting closer to him.

He didn’t know if he was supposed to run away or jump into his face to defend himself. He kept his hand in front of him to show the man that he wasn’t a threat. Dean stopped in front of him and offered him his hand. Randy stared at it for a split second before he finally took it.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah… it’s not like I really had a choice.” Randy said as he looked at Roman and Randall. “They were pretty convincing.”

“I guess so.” Dean said as he let out a small laugh. “But you stayed. You could’ve run away when Seth asked you to but you stayed. So I thank you for that.”

“No problem.”

“Listen… About what I said earlier… I want you to know that I meant every word. Even though I appreciate what you did for us, I still don’t want you near my little brother.”

“Don’t worry Dean.” Randy said as he burst into laughter. “After tonight, I don’t want to see anyone of you.”

“Dean?” Randall said to remind him that he needed to talk to him.

He followed the guard a little bit further from Randy and asked him what was up.

“You know I have to get your ass back inside right?”

“Yeah I know…” Dean said in a sigh. “Don’t worry about that, I won’t say that you helped me.”

Randall ran his hands in his hair and smiled. He really appreciated that Dean was willing to protect him.

“Actually, I was thinking about telling the truth. That I let you out because something bad happened to one of your brothers.”

“You’re kidding me right?”

Why the hell would he risk his job over him? It’s not like he ever did something to deserve this. When Randall shook his head, it made Dean so mad.

“If they think you escaped by yourself, they’ll never review your case, Dean. They might even add a few more years and I’m pretty sure you’ll be sent back to Unit 5.”

“You could lose your job Randall, we’re not telling them that you helped me!”

“And you could go to prison.”

Dean didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Randall to be in trouble but, on the other hand, he certainly didn’t want to go to prison.

“Why are you taking such a big risk for me Randall?”

“Because I like you.” he said, making Dean laughed.

“Didn’t seem like it when I was inside.”

“I will fight for you Deano, but we have to tell them the truth.”

“I-I don’t know…” Dean started before he heard something weird behind him. “What is that sound?”

He turned around and his heart stopped beating instantly. Further away, there was four police car with the sirens on. He swore and looked at Randall, frowning his eyebrows.

“You called the cops?”

“Dean…”

“Fuck! I got to get Seth out of here!” he shouted as he ran to join his brothers.

“Dean wait!” Randall yelled as he was catching up with him.

He couldn’t believe that the guard called the cops. He knew that they were looking for Seth, why the hell did he led them here? He would’ve gone back by himself. Was Randall doubting him? As he finally joined Roman, he saw Seth lying down on the rock, unconscious. He pat his cheek to wake him up but his eyes stayed closed.

“Come on little brother. Wake up!”

“Dean…” Randall said again as he was now standing next to Roman.

“Help me get him out of here.” Dean shouted to Roman. “You didn’t have to call the cops Randall. You know I would’ve gone back!”

 “I didn’t call…”

“Oh so you’re telling me they just figured out that we were here, in the middle of nowhere?” Dean shouted. “Roman would you just fucking help me here!”

Dean grabbed his little brother’s arm and passed it around his shoulder, waiting for Roman to do the same but he just stood there.

“I’m sorry…” he answered with sadness in his face.

“Roman…” Randall started.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Dean asked, looking at both of them.

“Randall didn’t call the cops.” Roman said. “I did.”

Dean’s heart stop beating. He thought he heard him wrong but when he saw the look on his face, he knew that it was true. Anger started filling his whole body and Dean had to fight it. He was about to lose it and it was hard for him to contain all that rage. He gently laid his little brother back on the rock and snapped his neck.

“What did you say?”

“I’m the one who…” Roman started.

He never could finish that sentence. Dean’s fist hit his mouth so hard that he fell on his back.

“Are you out of your freaking mind Roman!”

Randall had to stop Dean from jumping on his brother. He wanted to beat the crap out of him. How could he? They were supposed to protect each other, what the hell was he thinking? Roman stood back up, avoiding his brother’s stare.

“Seth can’t run forever Dean…” he said.

“He’s going to end up in prison Roman. How could you let that happen?”

“No, he won’t. The psycho is dead and we all know that he is the one who killed Cassie. Seth’s name will be cleared.”

“And what proof do we have that Bray is the one who killed her? He’s dead Roman, he can’t say shit! They have footage of Seth walking in and out of her hotel room, they will never believe that Seth was set up.”

“Randall is a witness and Randy said he would back up our story.”

Dean burst into laughter. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother was delusional. Thinking that the police would actually believe them. Even if Randall said it was true, there was absolutely no proof of anything.

“And where is Randy now, huh?”

The man was nowhere to be found. He left them behind. He was the smartest of them all. As soon as he heard the sirens, he ran away. He did what Dean and Roman should’ve done with Seth. Now they were screwed and he was free. The cops stopped a few feet away from them, making their tire burn the ground.

“Don’t let them take Seth, Roman. He can’t go to prison.”

“Look at him Dean. He needs help. He needs to go to a hospital.” Roman said as he pointed his little brother. “Trust me on this one. I’m doing what’s best for him.”

Dean fell on his knees as the cops were all rushing out of their car, guns in hands.

“HANDS UP!” they were shouting. “Hands where we can see them!”

“Everything is going to be OK Dean. I promise.”

“Fuck you.” his brother answered.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean was in a room at the local police department and he had been answering question after question for the past two hours. He did what Randall asked him and he told them everything. How his brother had been set up for Cassie’s murder, the photos with messages addressed to him, the threats that Seth was going to die and the guard that let him out so that he could save him. He told them about Bray, about Randy and about Priscilla. He didn’t leave out a single thing but as he expected, nobody believed him.

“I want to see my brother.” Dean said.

He was exhausted and he just wanted to get the fuck out of there. If they weren’t buying what he was saying, then what was he still doing here? Couldn’t they just send his ass back at the institute, where he could at least get some rest?

“Why?” the detective in charge of his interrogation asked. “So that you could verify if he’s telling the same story?”

The detective Smith was an asshole. Dean knew him pretty well since he was the one who interrogated him when he had been arrested for killing one of Bray’s man. He had spent a lot of times in this interrogation room with him and the man was just a pain in the ass. He was constantly mad at everyone and he treated everybody like shit. Even his own partner seemed to hate him. Inspector Lopez was nicer, but he wasn’t doing much of the talking. He was only there to back up Smith, since the bastard wouldn’t even let him ask questions.

“I don’t fucking care about Roman.” Dean snapped. “I want to see Seth.”

He was still so pissed at his older brother right now. He couldn’t believe what he did. What the hell was Roman thinking? They should’ve found proof that Bray was the real killer before they turned Seth in.

“Can we go back to the girl in your story?” Smith asked. “Because I don’t understand who she is.” Smith said.

“I’m not telling you anything else until I see my brother.”

“Listen Ambrose, I think you already know in how much trouble you and your brothers are right now, so I suggest that you stick to answering my questions here. Otherwise, it could get very ugly and you don’t want to see that.”

Dean tried so hard to keep his anger in but it was spreading through his whole body and he knew he was about to snap. He quickly stood up to face Smith. The detective was smaller than him and Dean had to lower his gaze to look straight in his eyes.

“Now you listen to me alright?” Dean growled as the inspector Lopez put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting closer to his partner. “I’ve spent the past two hours answering all of your fucking questions while my brother is in the hospital. I don’t even know if he’s alright so would you please just let me see him!”

Lopez asked him to sit down while Smith was nervously unknotting his tie. He wasn’t scared of anybody, but he knew what Dean was capable of. He saw the man’s face after he had beaten him to death.

“Your brother is still at the hospital but he is stable.” Lopez said. “He lost a lot of blood and he is having transfusion but he’ll be fine. They’re keeping him under observation because he had a concussion but the doctor said that he’ll get out of there alive.”

“Thank YOU Inspector Lopez!” Dean said as he looked back at Smith. “That’s all I wanted to hear!”

“Now, about that mysterious girl.” Smith said, ignoring what he just said.

“She is not mysterious damn it, she’s his sister.” Dean said in a sigh. “She’s the one who had been giving me those freaking pictures. She was a part of his plan since the beginning. She was there at the factory. She’s the one who killed that monstrous man.”

“There was no girl inside that factory Dean.” Lopez said. “We checked Bray’s record and that man had no relative.”

“I swear to God that it’s his sister. For Christ’s sake, she looks just like the bastard. Just ask Randall, he was there. Can’t you just check her record back at the institution to see if you can find something? Maybe Bray tweaked his record so that nobody could be related to him.”

“We don’t need you to tell us how to do our job.” Smith said.

“Then just fucking do something and I won’t have to tell you what to do!” Dean shouted. “Seth didn’t kill Cassie! It’s a fucking set up, can’t you see that?”

Lopez asked Smith if he could talk to him in private. The detective looked at his partner with angry eyes. He hated when he did that. He thought that it was making him look weak in front of Dean. Lopez insisted and Smith agreed to follow him.

“Hey!” Dean said as they were leaving. “Aren’t you supposed to get me a coffee or something? It’s fucking 7:30 and I haven’t slept at all!”

Smith looked at him but didn’t answer. He had a smirk on his face and Dean would’ve given anything to beat the crap out of him. He hated that man so much. The two agents were gone for about ten minutes before they finally came back in the interrogation room.

“So which one of you is the bad cop now?” Dean said with a smile.

“Don’t be a smart ass Ambrose.” Smith angrily said. “It’s over.”

Dean looked at him and frowned his eyebrows.

“What do you mean it’s over?”

“Seth confessed.”

“What the fuck is he talking about?” Dean said as he turned to Lopez.

The inspector avoided his stare and didn’t answer. Dean turned back to Smith and asked him what was going on.

“One of our colleagues interrogated your brother back at the hospital and Seth confessed that he killed Cassie Miller. He’s being arrested right as we speak.”

“Bullshit.”

Dean knew that it was only a way of freaking him out but it wasn’t working. There was no way in hell that his little brother would’ve said that because he didn’t kill her. Why would he admit something that he never did?

“I don’t believe you. Seth would never confess that since he didn’t do it.” Dean simply said.

“That’s not what he told us.” Lopez said.

Dean started to get worried. Could it be possible that Seth confess only to save Roman’s ass? His big brother was accused of helping him escape the scene of the crime. Was Seth trying to be a hero by saving him? He wouldn’t have done that would he? Dean knew deep down inside that Seth didn’t say a word. He always said to his little brother that if he was being arrested one day, he would have to speak with a lawyer before he said anything to the cops.

_“Everything is going to be OK Dean. I promise.” Roman said as the cops were surrounding them._

_“Fuck you.”_

_“I called your lawyer. He’ll help Seth. He’ll help you. We’ll get through this brother. Don’t worry.”_

Seth wouldn’t talk without a lawyer and since the lawyer was on his way to see Dean, he knew that his brother didn’t say a word. Dean sighed in relief. A part of him was starting to believe that Seth might have said something and a weight had just been lifted up his shoulder.

“It’s not possible.” Dean said.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Smith asked, confused.

“Because I know my brother more than anything in the world and I know he didn’t say a word. Seth is the man he is today because of me. I taught him everything. He would never say anything to you without talking to his lawyer first. You’re just messing with me and trying to make me say something but it won’t work because there is nothing more to say! I’m telling you the truth Smith. Seth didn’t kill that girl. He wouldn’t even hurt a damn fly even if his life was depending on it. Yes, he spent the night with her. Yes, he probably fucked her. But he sure didn’t kill her. Bray did and he made sure that everything would be pinned on Seth. That was his way of getting back at me for killing one of his brothers.” Dean explained for the fifteenth time.

A long silence filled the room. Smith was staring at Dean and Dean was staring back at him. Lopez was looking at both of them and he didn’t know what to say. Someone knocked on the door and the three men all jumped.

“We’re busy.” Smith angrily said as the door opened.

“I’m sorry Smith, but I think you would want to see this.” the man said.

“If it doesn’t have anything to do with the murder of Cassie Miller, I’m not interested.”

“Actually, it does. There is a girl here that pretends to have information about Seth Rollins.”

“What girl?” Dean asked.

“Blond… curly hair…”

“Don’t answer him.” Smith snapped at his colleague.

Dean’s heart started beating faster.

“It’s her.” he said with a shaky voice. “It’s his sister.”

“Shut up.” Smith said as he headed to the door, followed by Lopez.

“Don’t fucking listen to her! She’s Bray’s sister!”

He knew at that moment that they were in trouble. If Priscilla said anything to protect Bray, Seth would certainly end up in prison. Dean quickly stood up and grabbed Lopez’s arm. He knew Smith wasn’t going to listen to him so he turned to his partner.

“Wait!” he shouted.

“Back off.” Smith said as he pushed him, forcing him to release his grasp.

“Look at her face! Bray beat her and she had bruises all over her face. If she does, you’ll know it’s her! Don’t listen to her.”

Smith left the room and Lopez hesitated for a second before he finally followed his partner. As the door closed, Dean screamed in anger and punched the table with his fists.

******************************************************************************

Roman was in a room for interrogation. He had been there for two hours and he was starting to doubt his decision. The cops didn’t seem to believe him since there was a big lack of proof. He was starting to think that maybe, his little brother will end up in prison because of him. He would never forgive himself. Roman couldn’t stop thinking about Dean’s face when he finally understood that he was the one who had called the cops. Seth needed medical attention so he made a deal with them. They would save his little brother first and ask questions later. Roman wasn’t an idiot. He called Dean’s lawyer and made sure that he could help them before he called the police. If there was any doubt in his mind, he wouldn’t have done it this way. The lawyer was supposed to be a backup plan though. In his mind, there was no doubt that Seth was innocent and he really thought that the cops would simply believe them. Maybe he was stupid after all.

The way his interrogatory went made him realize that they didn’t believe any of it. If only Randy had been there to back up their story. He’d been threatened by Bray too, he could’ve said something to help them. But Randy was a coward and Roman hated himself for believing that this man would ever do something good. He couldn’t blame the man for running away though. He literally threatened to kill him if he refused to help save Seth and Dean. Roman was not this kind of guy, but when his brothers' lives were at stake, he was willing to do anything. Roman sighed as the detective came back in the room.

“You’re free to go.” Lopez said.

“What?”

Roman didn’t understand. A few minutes ago, they were yelling at him about how he was a liar and now they were telling him that he was free. What the fuck was going on?

“The guy you talked about, the one who bailed on you…”

“Randy?” Roman asked

“Yeah. He called and told us his side of the story. It matches yours.”

“So you’re letting us go because of what he said?”

Roman was happy but couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it was weird. Why, all of a sudden, were they believing him? Because Randy said it was true?

“That and also because Bray’s sister just confessed everything. She told us that his brother killed that girl and that he tried to kill all three of you. She’s taking us to his house to show us the proofs. You’re free to go but we are keeping you and Seth under surveillance until we have enough proof that Bray is Cassie Miller’s killer.”

Roman couldn’t believe it. Priscilla confessed and Randy called the cops to tell them everything. How lucky were they? Roman stood up and followed the inspector Lopez out of the interrogation room.

“Someone is going to drive you to the hospital where your brother is.” he said as he led Roman to the front desk.

Dean was already there with Randall and as soon as he saw his brother, he fell into his arms. He was so scared that he was going to be mad at him but it turned out that he wasn’t. Not anymore. Dean had been pissed, but now that everything was going back to normal, he just needed to hold his big brother in his arms. Roman couldn’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if Randy and Priscilla hadn’t come clean.

“I’m sorry I doubted you Rom’.”

“I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s OK.” Dean said, interrupting his brother. “Everything is fine now.”

“I can’t believe they confessed everything.” Roman said as he moved away from Dean.

“What are you talking about?”

“Priscilla. She told them everything. She sold out her brother.” Roman said. “They haven’t told you?”

Dean sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his brother for one more big hug.

“No. They only said that you were free to go but that asshole wouldn’t tell me why. I think I might have pissed off Detective Smith a little too much.” Dean said with a smirk.

Roman laughed. He knew how Dean was and he knew that he must have been a pain in the ass.

“Why am I not surprised?” he said with a smile. “Are they letting you visit Seth?”

“No. I’m stuck here, unlike you.”

Even though his brother were out of danger now and they were free to go, he wasn’t. He still escaped the mental institute and he knew that he was in big trouble. He had to wait for his lawyer to see what would be the outcome of all this.

“Just tell him that I love him OK?” Dean asked Roman.

His big brother nodded and started laughing again.

“What’s so funny?”

“Twenty-four hours ago you were telling me how much you hated Seth.”

Dean remembered what he said about his little brother. A part of him was still mad at Seth for stealing his meds but after what they’ve been through, he couldn’t hate it. He’d been so close to lose him forever and even though what Seth did, Dean couldn’t imagine a day without his little pain in the ass of a brother. He needed him in his life more than he could ever imagine and he knew that Seth needed him too. They were a family and nothing in the world could ever change that.

“Don’t worry.” Roman said, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. “I knew that you couldn’t hate him for real. I always knew it.”

He hugged Dean one more time and said goodbye. It was time for him to go check on his other brother. He promised him that he was going to visit as often as possible. He was hoping that everything would be alright and that Dean’s lawyer could make sure that he won’t end up in prison. Roman moved away from his brother and headed to the door. He stopped near Randall and shook his hands before he briefly hugged him.

“Please keep an eye on him.” Roman whispered in his ear.

“Don’t worry, I will.” Randall said as he pat his back.

“Thank you for everything.”

Roman followed the officer in charge of driving him to the hospital and got in the police car. For the first time in 24 hours, he was breathing normally and it felt damn good.


	23. Chapter 23

Seth was packing up his clothes in his suitcase when a man entered his room. It was the psychiatrist that was helping him through his rehabilitation. After this whole thing with Bray, Seth had told Roman that he wanted to get clean. When he got out of the hospital, his big brother drove him to the rehabilitation center. Seth was tired of his old self. He wanted a fresh start and the only way he could do that was by getting the right kind of help. He had spent the last two months in the rehabilitation center and today was the day he was finally leaving it for good.

“How are you feeling today Seth.” Dr. Preston asked him.

He was always starting a conversation with the same question. Dr. Preston was about the same age as Seth. He used to hate the guy so much but this time, it was different. He was in rehab because he wanted to and not because he was forced to. Even though it took him a while, he finally understood that this man was there to help him get better. Seth was nervous about getting back to the real world. He remembered how hard it was to deal with the cravings on his own. At the rehabilitation center, there was always someone to check up on him and to reassure him.

“I don’t know… I’m nervous.” Seth answered as he closed his suitcase.

“Don’t be. Everything is going to be alright.”

“Yeah… that’s what you said the last time…”

“I know… but as your psychiatrist, it’s my job to tell you that everything will be fine.” Preston said with a smile. “But today is different Seth.”

“Is it?”

“Yes because today, I’m telling you this as your friend and not as your doctor. You’re going to be just fine buddy.” he said as he pat his back.

“Thanks.” Seth said as he lower his eyes.

Even though he used to hate him, he knew how blessed he was to count this man as a friend. He’d been there for him for the last two months and Seth couldn’t have done it without him.

“You’re not the same man you were. I noticed so much change in you and that’s why I know you’ll be alright. If you ever need anything though, don’t hesitate to call me. It doesn’t matter what time it is. I want you to promise that you’ll call before you do anything stupid alright?”

Seth nodded and briefly hugged Preston, thanking him for everything.

“Hurry now, your brother is waiting for you.”

******************************************************************************

Roman was waiting for Seth at the front door and he was happy that his brother was finally getting out of that place. It’s been two months since the attack by that psycho and he missed Seth so much even though he visited him regularly. He just wanted things to get back to normal. Roman had talked with Seth's psychiatrist and for the first time, he had hoped that his brother was going to be OK. He had been to rehab so many times in his life and every time, it never lasted long.

Seth arrived in the lobby and a smile lighten up his face when he saw his big brother. Roman walked toward him and wrapped his big arms around him. He asked him how he was feeling and Seth told him that he couldn’t wait to get out of this place.

“Seth, you have to checkout with Helen at the reception before you go.” Preston said.

As his little brother was heading toward the front desk with his suitcase, Roman turned to the psychiatrist.

“How is he doing?”

“He’s fine.”

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?” Roman asked with a worried look. “It’s only been two months and…”

“Seth is doing just fine Roman. Don’t worry about him. I’ve known him for a while now and I can assure you that the man who’s leaving today is not the same as the other times.”

“Does he still have those nightmares?”

After this whole thing with Bray, Seth had trouble sleeping. He kept having those nightmares where he was waking up in a bed next to Cassie’s body. Bray was standing in the room and was laughing at him, his chest covered in blood. Sometimes, Dean would appear to save him and the nightmare would end. But there was this one time where Seth dreamed that he was shooting Bray but when he raised his eyes, it was Dean that was in front of him. Since that dream, Seth was scared to sleep. He didn’t want to dream about his brother’s death ever again. The psychiatrist had said to Roman that it was perfectly normal to have nightmares after a post-traumatic stress and that it would eventually stop. Killing Bray had been a traumatic experience for Seth, even though he knew it was the right thing to do.

“He still has nightmares sometimes but he told me they were a lot less frequent.” Preston said.

Seth was coming back and both men just stopped talking. They knew how much he hated it when they were talking about him like that. Seth looked at his big brother and then at Preston and frowned his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Roman quickly responded. “You’re ready to go?”

“You were talking about me weren’t you?” Seth said, annoyed.

“You call me if you need anything alright?” Preston said, ignoring his question.

Seth nodded, shook his hand and went outside. Roman thanked the psychiatrist and joined his brother.

******************************************************************************

The brothers were in Roman’s new car. His other car had been too much damaged in the accident caused by Randy and he had no choice but to get a new one. Fortunately for him, he was covered by his insurance company and he didn’t have to pay anything. Seth had stayed silent since they left the rehabilitation center and he was looking outside, his forehead knocking on the window every time the car took a bump on the road. Roman wanted to ask him how he was doing but he knew how Seth was tired of answering that question and he didn’t want to piss his brother off.

“I want to go see Dean.” Seth said as he felt Roman’s stare on him.

He hadn’t seen him since the whole thing with Bray ended and he was missing him so much. His nightmares had been hunting him and he needed to know that his brother was alright.

“We’ll go visit him tomorrow morning.” Roman said.

“I want to go now. Just drop me there if you don’t want to see him.”

“It’s not that I don’t…”

“Then why do we have to wait until tomorrow?” Seth snapped.

“Deb is waiting for us and…”

“I haven’t seen my brother since all this shit ended!” Seth shouted. “You can’t do this to me, Roman. I woke up in the hospital and they told me that Dean was already back inside. I immediately went to rehab without even seeing him. You visited him every day for the last two months, it’s not fair that I have to wait. Drive me there or I’ll jump off your fucking car!”

Roman sighed and looked at his brother. He knew how much it must have been hard on him not being able to see Dean all this time, but he just couldn’t drive him there. Not today.

“It’s Charlie’s birthday today.” he said. “She misses you Seth. She’s constantly asking for you.”

Seth’s eye widen and the guilt took over his whole body. How could he forget his niece’s birthday? He had not seen Charlie since the accident and he suddenly realized that he was missing her too. Roman wanted to bring her with him when he visited Seth in the rehabilitation center but his brother didn’t want to. He didn’t want her to see him locked inside that place. He asked Roman to tell Charlie that he was gone on vacation. One day, she will probably learn the truth but then, she’ll be old enough to understand why they decided to lie to her.

“I’m sorry.” Seth said as he looked at his big brother. “I totally forgot that it was her birthday.”

“It’s OK, I get it. I know that you miss Dean, but Deb spent all day cooking and preparing a big dinner for Charlie and we want you to be there. She would want you to be there.”

“The stores are closed, I can’t even buy her a gift.”

Roman laughed and pat his brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that, you’re already giving her the most special gift ever.”

“What is it?” Seth asked, thinking that his brother had bought something that he could give his niece.

“You, brother.” Roman said with a big smile on his face. “You’re the most precious gift she’ll have today. She doesn’t know you’re coming and she’ll be so happy to see you that she won’t even care about the gifts that Deb and I bought for her.”

Hearing Roman say that made Seth smile. He would’ve liked to see Dean but Charlie was missing him and it wouldn’t have been fair to miss her birthday. Roman pulled over in his driveway. The guys got out of the car and headed to the backyard. Charlie was on the swing and Debra was busy placing the table. The barbecue was on and it smelled amazing. Seth was a big fan of everything Deb cooked and he couldn’t wait to eat. He hadn’t had a decent meal in forever. The food at the rehabilitation center was OK but Deb’s food was the best. Roman wrapped his arms around Deb’s shoulder making her jump. She turned around and smiled when he kissed her forehead. Seth was nervous about seeing her. The last time they were together, it didn’t go so well. After hugging her husband, Deb turned to Seth and smiled. She walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

“It’s good to see Seth.” she said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Seth said with a smile as he moved away from her. “It smells good.”

Deb told him how much he looked good and she said once again that she was very happy to see him. Even though things had always been tense between them, she couldn’t imagine Charlie’s birthday without him here. She wanted a fresh start with her husband’s brother and Seth wanted the same thing.

“What’s up with her?” Roman said as he pointed his daughter.

She was on the swing at the end of the backyard and she was turning her back on them. She had her head down and she looked sad. She shouldn’t look like that on her birthday and it was worrying Roman.

“She asked me if Seth as coming and I told her that I didn’t know. I wanted to keep the surprise but now she is sad because she thinks he won’t be there for her big day.” Deb explained to the boys.

Seth smiled and headed toward the swing to meet his niece.

“You really thought that I would miss your birthday, huh?”

The little girl lifted her head and turned around when she heard his voice. Stars lightened up her eyes as she was running toward him. Seth caught her in mid-air as she jumped into his arms, screaming her joy.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world sweetheart!” he said as he buried his face in her hair.

******************************************************************************

Seth, Roman, Debra and Charlie were all sitting at the table in the backyard and they just finished eating. Seth complimented Deb one more time for the meal, saying that it was the best one he had ever eaten. Roman said that his brother was right and that he was lucky to have her as his wife.

“Where were you Uncle Seth?” Charlie asked, out of nowhere.

Seth looked briefly at his brother and at Deb.

“California.” he simply said.

That was the best he could find in that short amount of time. He was hoping that Roman hadn’t already told her he was somewhere else.

“Why were you there?”

“I was on vacation.”

“I don’t believe you.” she said.

“Fine, you’re right.” Seth said in a sigh. “I was there for work.”

“You don’t even have a job Uncle Seth.”

“I know sweetheart but I went to California for vacation… and then I found a job out there so that’s why I stayed there for a long time.”

“You’re lying.” Charlie said.

“Baby girl…” Roman started.

“I know he’s lying! I know he was in rehab, I heard you and mommy talking about him the other night.”

Seth looked at Deb and Roman. Both looked back at him and nobody knew what to say anymore. She was too young and he didn’t want her to know that he was such an asshole. He was her hero. The stars she had in her eyes when she was looking at him meant the world to him and he never wanted to lose that.

“I may not know exactly what rehab is, but I know that you were there because you weren’t feeling good.” she said.

Charlie stood up and headed toward Seth. She climbed on his lap and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

“You should’ve come home with us instead of going there. I would’ve cheer you up.”

It was obvious that she missed him a lot.

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Seth said as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Are you feeling better now?” she asked.

“I’ve never been better.”

Seth heard Deb sniffed and he saw that she was crying. Roman hugged her to comfort her. Charlie moved away from Seth and asked her mom why she was crying.

“I don’t’ know honey…” Deb said. “I’m just glad that Seth is OK now and that he’s with us today.”

“Really?” Seth asked.

He never thought those words would come out of her mouth. Their relation had been so up and down during the past few years and the last time he was invited for dinner it didn’t end well.

“Really.” she answered with a smile as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie was back on her seat and she was impatiently waiting for her father to come back. She knew that he went inside to put some candles on her cake and she couldn’t wait to make her wish. She already knew what it was. Any girl of her age would wish for toys or for a boyfriend but she wasn’t like them. At the age of ten, she wasn’t ready for boys yet and she had more important things to wish for than a bunch of toys. She wanted her Uncle Seth to be happy. She had no idea what was really going on and she knew that nobody would explain it to her but she knew he wasn’t feeling right. She knew it since the day her mom and her uncle fought and her dad ended up kicking Seth out of the house. She barely saw him after that and it was making her sad. At first, she wanted to wish to see him but now that he was back, she had to wish for something else and his well-being seemed to be a great choice. As her father was getting out of the house, someone covered up her eyes.

“Don’t look.” Seth said.

“I know my dad is coming back with a cake Uncle Seth.” she said as she tried to get his hands off.

“I know sweetheart, but your mom asked me to cover your eyes and I don’t want to upset her. She’s nice to me today and I want to keep it that way.”

“Seth!” Deb shouted with a smile.

She knew he was messing with her and she didn’t care. Nothing in the world could ruin that perfect day. They all started chanting Happy Birthday to Charlie and a big smile lighten up her face. Seth’s hands were still on her eyes and she couldn’t see anything. Once the song was over, her uncle set her free. In front of her, there was a beautiful vanilla cake with strawberries everywhere just like she loved and in the middle, there was a picture of Dean. He was smiling with his thumbs up and it was written “Happy Birthday Pumpkin.” underneath.

“What is Uncle Dean doing on my cake?” Charlie said, laughing.

“Since he couldn’t be with us today, he wanted me to do this.” Roman said.

Charlie laughed as she was looking at her uncle’s picture. She was so happy that he thought of doing that for her. She would’ve loved for him to be here with them. Seth sat back on his chair, looking at his niece. Seeing her smile like that made him the happiest man on earth. As she was about to blow her candles, her dad stopped him.

“You have to make a wish baby girl.” Roman said.

“I know daddy. I’ve been preparing for that moment for a while now, I know exactly what to wish for.”

“Go ahead Charlie.” Deb said as she was pointing a camera on her to immortalize her tenth year anniversary.

Charlie thought about her wish so hard that her head started hurting. She blew up the candles on her cake as everyone was applauding her. She looked up at her uncle Seth and smiled at him.

“So… what did you wish for?” Seth asked, curious.

“I’m not supposed to tell you.” Charlie answered.

“Come on sweetheart.”

“If she tells you, it won’t happen.” Deb said.

“Everybody knows that it’s not true.” Seth said. “I’ve been telling Roman and Dean all the wishes I did and…”

“And everybody knows they never came true!” Roman said, laughing.

“Shut up Rom’.”

When Seth didn’t know what to say anymore, he always told his brother to shut up. That was Roman’s way of knowing that he was right once again. Seth turned to Charlie and asked her once again to tell him what her wish was.

“Uncle Dean!”

“Uncle Dean was your wish?” Seth said as he raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Uncle Dean is here!” she shouted as she pointed the entrance of the backyard.

Seth quickly turned and his heart stopped beating for a second.

“What the…” he heard Roman say, as Charlie was screaming her joy.

Dean was heading toward them with a big smile on his face and he only had eyes for his little brother. He had not seen him in forever. They didn’t want him to visit Seth when he was in the hospital after the whole thing with Bray. After Roman had left the police station that night, Dean met with his lawyer and got his ass kicked right back to the institute. Seth stood up and walked toward his brother. Words couldn’t describe how much he was happy to see him.

“What’s up little brother?” Dean said with a smile on his face.

He wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck and gave him the biggest hug possible.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Seth let out in a sigh.

“Uncle Dean!” Charlie shouted as she ran toward them.

The little girl wrapped her arms around Dean and Seth’s legs to hug them both at the same time. Roman and Deb joined them and Dean laughed when he saw the worried look on his big brother’s face.

“Please tell me you didn’t run away this time, Dean.” Roman said.

Dean moved away from Seth and picked up Charlie in his arm.

“Come in, big guy.” Dean said as he looked behind him.

Seth and Roman looked at each other before they turned to the entrance of the backyard. Randall was coming in with a big smile on his face.

“I’ve been good lately, they rewarded me with a day out.” Dean said as he looked at both of his brothers.

Seth couldn’t believe it. He was so happy to see Dean that he hugged him one more time even though his brother still had Charlie in his arm. The little girl had one arm around Dean’s neck and the other one around Seth’s.

“Best birthday ever.” she whispered in their ears, making both of them laughed.

Roman shook Randall’s hand and introduced him to his wife. Dean put Charlie down so that she could meet the guard as well. As the little girl was running to join her father, Seth turned to Dean.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” he said.

“How are you feeling?”

Even though he hated that question, he couldn’t blame his brother for asking, he hadn’t seen him in two months. He had every right to know.

“I’m good. Now that you’re here, I’m even better!” Seth said, laughing. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too little brother.”

******************************************************************************

Everybody was sitting down at the table and they were all eating birthday cake, even Randall. He wanted to leave them but Deb insisted. She knew what the guard had done to help her husband and his brothers when that psycho was after them and she wanted to thank him. After they fought for a while, Randall had finally agreed to stay. Charlie was so happy and she kept saying that it really was the best birthday ever. Roman stood up and started cleaning the plates when Deb told him that she got it. Randall told her that he was going to help her and that it was not negotiable.

“Charlie, would you like to help us please?” Deb said to her daughter.

“But it’s my birthday, I don’t want to clean the dishes on my birthday.” she said, pouting her mouth.

“Baby, please.”

Deb wanted to leave the boys alone for a moment, because she knew they had a lot of catching up to do. Since Dean wasn’t going to be with us for a long time, she wanted Roman and Seth to spend as much time as they could with their brother.

“Your mother told me that your room looked like a real princess’s bedroom. Can I see it?” Randall asked the little girl.

Charlie smiled and nodded as she joined her mother and the guard inside the house, leaving her father and her uncles behind. Roman looked at both of his brothers and smiled.

“I can’t believe you two are here.” he said.

“Me neither. I just wish we had more time with you.” Seth said, looking at Dean. “It feels so great to just be sitting here and talk like nothing happened.”

Dean looked at them with a big smile on his face. It really did feel good. For the first time in a long time, he was feeling like a normal person and not a prisoner. Just to feel the wind on his face was amazing.

“I have to tell you something…” Dean started as he looked down to avoid his brother’s stare.

“What?” Roman asked

He hesitated for a couple of second and Seth was getting impatient.

“What is it?”

“I lied to you guys.” Dean let out. “They didn’t let me out for the day.”

“WHAT?” Roman shouted. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Do you even realize…”

“Would you please let me finish?!”

Roman stopped talking and stared at his brother. He was so mad that he wanted to punch him. Dean had been so lucky the last time he escaped the institute. His lawyer was able to reduce his sentence by saying that Dean needed to help his brothers due to the threats. The court agreed and he didn’t have any repercussion but Roman knew that this time they wouldn’t be so clever.

“Man, they’re going to eat you alive…” Roman started.

“Shut up Rom’.” Seth intervened. “What do you mean they didn’t let you out for the day?”

“Actually, what I meant was that they didn’t let me out JUST for today.” Dean said.

“I don’t understand…” Seth said.

“It means that I’m not going back there. They reviewed my case last week and they are letting me out. I’m a free man!”

Seth’s smile said it all. There were no words that could express the way he was feeling. Roman couldn’t talk either. He was still trying to process what his brother just said.

“How’s that possible? I saw you yesterday and…” he started.

“I wanted to surprise you guys. I couldn’t think of a better day to get out than the day Seth was leaving rehab.” Dean said. “I’m going to be there for you, little brother.”

Seth couldn’t believe it. He stood up and so did Dean. They hugged each other and Roman joined them for a group hug. Debra, Randall and Charlie were getting out of the house, wondering what was going on. The guard had a big smile on his face as he saw them in each other’s arms.

“Do they know now?” he asked Dean.

“Yeah, I just told them.”

“What’s going on?” Debra asked as she joined Roman.

“Dean’s a free man.” Roman said, wiping a tear that was about to fall off of his eye.

******************************************************************************

After Charlie thanked everybody for being there for her birthday, she kissed her uncles goodnight and went inside with Debra. It was getting late and Randall told the guys that he had to go. Roman insisted that he stayed but he had to work the night shift at the mental institute and he didn’t want to be late. Since he let Dean out the other time, his boss was constantly checking up on him. He was lucky that he didn’t get fired but they made it quite clear that he had to be a perfect employee from now on. They wouldn’t tolerate any other infraction.

“Thanks for everything buddy.” Dean said as he briefly hugged the guard.

“Take care and stay out of trouble alright?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Randall laughed and shook Roman and Seth’s hand before he left. Dean sat back and looked at Roman. He silently asked him if he could have a beer or if it wasn’t a good idea because of Seth. He knew that his little brother just got out of rehab and that it may not have been a good idea to drink near him but on the other end, he was dying to have one. Roman frowned his eyebrows as he was trying to understand Dean’s gesture.

“Roman, would you please get my brother a beer.” Seth said, laughing.

“Are you sure?” Dean said. “I know that…”

“Come on bro, you’re not going to start doing that every time you want something, right? I’m fine.”

“Good, because I’ve been dying for that beer since I step a foot outside of that place.”

After Roman came back with his drink, Dean took a big sip and looked at both of his brothers.

“What would you guys say if we go on vacation?”

“The three of us?” Roman asked.

A part of him wanted to be with his brothers but the other part wanted to be with his wife and Charlie. After that whole thing with Bray, Roman had trouble leaving them alone and the thought of going outside of town for a week was driving him crazy.

“I was thinking about asking Deb and Charlie.” Dean said.

“That would be awesome!” Seth shouted.

The thought of spending time with his family and Charlie made him the happiest man on earth.

“Where would you want to go?” Roman asked. “It’s not that easy to travel with a kid, you know.”

“I was thinking Disneyland…” Dean said, looking at both of his brothers to see their reaction. “I thought it would be great for Charlie and we always wanted to go there so…”

“I’m in!” Seth quickly said.

Since they were little, the three boys always dreamed of going there.

“What do you say Rom’?” Dean asked.

“I’ve got to talk with Deb about it…”

“Ah come on, man!” Seth said, laughing. “Just say yes and force her to come with us!”

Roman knew how much this vacation would mean for his brothers. He knew how it could be great for Seth to just take off there and have fun. He knew Dean would enjoy every second of this vacation, since he was always the one who wanted to go there the most. He knew Charlie would be ecstatic to visit Disneyland. And most of all, he knew his wife would approve his decision no matter what it’ll be.

“When do we leave?” Roman finally said with a smile.

“Go wake Charlie up, we’re leaving in five hours!” Dean said as he put tickets on the table.

“Are you kidding me?” Seth shouted.

“You already booked everything?” Roman asked.

“I knew you wouldn’t say no.”

“I’m going to wake Charlie up right now.” Seth said.

He ran inside as Debra was coming out. She joined her husband, asking him what was going on again. Dean quickly told her that they were leaving on vacation.

“You don’t have a choice. You’re coming at that’s it.” Dean added.

“Did you really think I would say no to this?” Deb said with a smile. “I know it has always been your dream to go there.”

“Seriously Rom’?” Dean said, frowning his eyebrows. “You told your wife that it was my dream to go to Disneyland?” 

“You’d make a very beautiful princess Deano.” Roman said, laughing.

“I would do one for sure though.” Dean said with a grin on his face.

******************************************************************************

Seth was quietly entering Charlie’s bedroom. As he was sitting on his bed, the little girl immediately woke up.

“What’s going on Uncle Seth?” she asked. “Are you feeling OK?”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, everything is fine.” Seth said as he gently stroked her hair. “Come here.”

He picked up his niece in his arms and went outside to join his brother.

“Uncle Dean forgot to give you his gift.” Seth explained to the confused little girl. “I guarantee you that it’s the best gift ever!”

“It’s not possible. You and Uncle Dean were my best gifts. Nothing can top that.” Charlie said with a sleepy voice.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Dean said as Charlie and Seth were getting closer to him. “Look at this.”

Charlie picked the ticket that Dean was giving her. She had trouble focusing on what was written on it since she just woke up.

“Disneyland?” she asked, not sure if she was seeing correctly.

“That’s right sweetheart. Uncle Dean is bringing us all with him to Disneyland.” Seth said.

He let her on her feet and the little girl screamed as she jumped into her Uncle Dean’s arms to thank him. Dean kissed her cheek and gave her the biggest hug.

“Best birthday EVER!” Charlie shouted, making everybody laugh.

In five hours, Roman, Dean and Seth would finally realize one of their childhood's dream and all three of them knew that this trip was going to be unforgettable.


End file.
